Raising Kaiju
by CupcakeFan-1
Summary: Godzilla and Mothra are no doubt king and queen of the monsters, but they also happen to become the parents of future young titans that will one day rule the earth under their reign. Of course, it's gonna take a lot more than just commitment and affection into raising these new species of kaijus. They need to learn how to hunt, survive, and succeed...the way nature intended.
1. Chapter 1: Lesson Learned

**AN: I have always been a Godzilla person. Not a huge huge fan, but rather enjoying the thought of the character. Ever since watching the new movie 'Godzilla: King of the Monsters', I have never been more intrigued. I also adore the fact that he had a thing going on with Mothra, I believe, so now I ship the two together. This fic is mainly for the sake of entertainment and for those of you who do enjoy the whole Mothra x Godzilla ordeal. **

**So, these are meant to be a serious of one-shots. I got inspiration for baby Echo (who is supposed to be a future plesiosaur titan and my made-up character) from the water horse movie. P.S. none of the kaiju monsters talk like humans in this fic, but you'll be able to understand how the ****communication**** works. I really wanted to have this sort of nature, parental instinct vibe when it comes to creatures unlike us when we have kids. Hopefully you like it and let me know what you think! **

* * *

As the rightful ruler of earth and king of the monsters, Godzilla made it clear to all other kaiju that he was not a force to be reckoned with. If anyone were to mess with him or those on his side, they would easily come to regret such a decision. Mothra, as queen of the monsters, was the same way as well; No titan was to interfere with their ruling or dare underestimate their full potential. Together, they were an unstoppable force and made an excellent team. Much to Rodan's annoyance, he found it better to just stay within his volcano instead of having to listen to their orders. Mothra found it quite amusing since Godzilla had already made sure that the pterodactyl was aware that if he ever lay a talon on the queen or disobeyed them again, he was going to end up as the king's next meal.

The humans left the monsters alone too as they knew that the two kaijus were on their side. This made it the perfect opportunity for both Mothra and Godzilla to relocate and find a new domain to call home. They traveled for miles, by sky and sea, until they finally found the right island. Mothra flew overhead first to make sure the spot was isolated, contained no hidden titans, and had a reliable nesting ground for she and the king. The large cave on the island was simply ideal! Especially being large enough for Godzilla to sleep in! It was later apparent that another kaiju had once called this place home, but had abandoned it sometime ago.

Who cares though, it was perfect! Both the queen and king loved everything about it! From the beach that surrounded the island to the tropical forest that stood below their cave, this indeed was the perfect place to call home. It was also hundreds of miles away from the humans so it made it very convenient. If other kaiju dare come uninvited, their would be trouble no doubt.

The idea of having young came one day when Mothra and Godzilla felt lonely with their relationship. After spending several years on the island doing the same routines day and night, the king and queen knew that a part of life meant having offspring somehow. However, due to species and size differences, it was merely impossible for the king and queen to mate. Mothra came up with the idea of raising other young kaiju and taking them in as an alternative; of course, the neglected ones or ones without parents would be taken in and raised as their own. Godzilla despised the idea at first, but that was just the dominant side coming from the big guy. When they finally came to an agreement, Mothra would venture out at night in search of young kaiju while Godzilla would embark through ocean in search during the day.

The first kaiju baby was found by Godzilla one sunset afternoon. Mothra had been resting in the cave at the time, but the cries of another titan awakened her instantly. She knew what this meant. Flying over to the shore, the excitement the queen had upon hearing the cries of an infant kaiju faded when she saw only Godzilla reaching the shore. He shook himself like a dog and landed his golden eyes upon his wife, who was looking around him for the baby she believed to have been hearing. Godzilla couldn't take the thrashing and biting that kept occurring in his mouth any longer, so he lowered his head towards the sand and opened his maw to kick out the baby plesiosaur he'd found, letting it slip down his tongue since he was trying his best to be gentle with the hatchling.

The baby kaiju was terrified; taking one look at Mothra and then again at Godzilla before trying to flee back to the water. Godzilla threw his tail down in front of the baby plesiosaur to block his way, and Mothra began chirping in amusement when the infant dinosaur growled in a fit of annoyance. He hurriedly turned the other direction, scurrying as fast as his flippers could take him, while Godzilla and Mothra just watched him go. The king decided to have some fun with the annoyed child and quickly moved his tail back in front of him to prevent the little guy from going back to the ocean. This angered the baby plesiosaur and he looked up at the king angrily before roaring at him. Godzilla purred briefly before snorting strictly, asserting his dominance. This was enough to scare the baby and he sunk down in fear just as soon as Mothra flew by to get a closer look. Godzilla watched with admiration as his wife examined the infant while standing atop his tail. He knew that she was instantly in love.

The plesiosaur titled his head as Mothra attempted to communicate with him, chirping and then singing a tune to help calm his nerves and have him understand that they wished to become his new family. Once he got the hang of what was happening here, the baby titan fell in love with Mothra and her motherly vibe, churtling in response. His big, green eyes then darted back over to his new father and the baby immediately grew frightened again when he made eye contact with the king. Mothra landed on the sand to comfort their new son in which he quickly hid underneath her wing while peering up at Godzilla anxiously. He then couldn't help but tell his mother about how scary Godzilla was when he had caught him. He snatched him up aggressively and then kept tossing him high into the air, later catching him in his maw every time and even teasing to swallow him whole. This angered Mothra and she chittered angrily at her husband, who just took it by surprise. He was just trying to have some fun and make the kid laugh. The baby plesiosaur was then given a name: Echo.

It suited him. He was Godzilla and Mothra's only adopted offspring until the king and queen found another little one. However it wouldn't be until the coming winter. For now, the two titans were content with just having Echo as their only until they found the next hatchling.

It was another summer evening on the island and Godzilla and Mothra were sleeping soundly in their cave. They had just finished dinner a few hours ago so their bellies were nice and full for the rest of the night. Echo, however, couldn't sleep for some reason. He was eager for adventure! The baby kaiju wriggled out from underneath his father's belly, a nice spot to cushion under once in a while, and waddled his way over to his small pond inside the cave. It was time for a swim! Mothra faintly opened her eyes upon hearing the baby kaiju churtle happily as he swam in circles and did small flips in the water before contently going back to sleep. Godzilla of course was zoned out from hearing any ruckus their son was making and continued to snore peacefully.

Echo finally had enough of doing laps and decided to take it one step further. His curious pupils glanced on over to the night sky coming from the mouth of the cave. His excitement was triggered even more upon hearing the waves crashing on the shore. It was calling his name! However having been raised enough to know the rules now, Echo knew that going out at night was a no-no from mommy and daddy. The only times he was ever allowed to go into the ocean was when he was with Godzilla. Until he was old enough to defend himself, the king would tell him, he was not allowed to be left unattended.

Godzilla's sudden sneeze startled Echo and he darted underwater in his pond for cover. The king growled softly upon waking himself up briefly before quickly drifting off back to sleep. Echo slowly lifted his head up out of the water and once he saw his father asleep again, the baby plesiosaur quickly made a run for it. Reaching the foot of the cave, Echo looked down and noticed that this was not going to be easy. He had flippers; not wings or claws that could help guide him down. The only way he got up here was either by mom or dad. No way would he survive out there if he left on his own either. Darn! Guess there was only one way around this one...

Godzilla and Mothra were startled awake upon hearing the plesiosaur's cries echo within the cave. Godzilla immediately looked underneath him, but began to worry when he didn't see the baby kaiju there. Mothra flapped her wings and frantically stood on her perch, chirping in an attempt to communicate with her son. However, the panic they had ceased when they noticed little Echo waddling his way back over from the mouth of the cave. Stunned for a moment, the king and queen kept their gaze locked on him as he made his way over to communicate with Godzilla.

Echo churtled a few times, gesturing his head towards the ocean at the titan and once Godzilla got the memo, he immediately glared at his son and snorted in response with a big fat 'no' before lying back down to continue sleeping. Echo growled and let out an unhappy croak upon his father's answer before waddling over and beginning to nuzzle his enormous snout. _Please, _Echo expressed by calling for Godzilla's attention. The titan lifted a tired eye before snorting again to go back to sleep. _NO._

As important as it was to keep the rules as they were, Mothra couldn't stand to see her young kaiju upset about something simple he longed in doing. Echo was very limited on going out into the ocean, but maybe tonight her husband could take him out for a good long swim and enjoy the stars. Taking one look towards the sky then back towards her son, Mothra decided to let it slide for just this one night. But Godzilla would be accompanying him. Mothra chirped sharply for her husband to awaken and take Echo, but the big guy pretended to not hear his wife's orders. Mothra knew when he was faking, so she chirped again; this time a little more harshly. Godzilla still pretended he didn't here and began to snore softly.

Mothra grew impatient and didn't have time for this ignorance. She was tired, and not to mention grumpy, at this time of night during her slumber so her chirp immediately turned into an annoyed chitter. The king stirred in his slumber soundly before Mothra finally had the last straw and shot a batch of cocoon at her husband. Godzilla woke up almost immediately and turned to glare at the queen for what she'd done, but the moth didn't want to hear any of it and informed him to take the baby plesiosaur to the ocean. The king sneered at his wife and angrily growled under his breath while Echo watched them from down below with excitement filling in his eyes. He knew his mom was going to win the argument! She always does!

Mothra argued back with Godzilla and the titan thrashed his tail annoyingly upon hearing her chittering, thrashing it against the cave walls as they continued bickering. Echo, being as small as he was compared to them, jumped up off the ground each time his father whammed his tail. Finally Godzilla snorted angrily as Mothra again had won the argument. Fine, he would take Echo to go for a swim, but only for a few minutes. The moth chirped in appreciation before nesting herself back to sleep while Godzilla then eyed his son with a look of pure agitation. The enormous titan then lazily began to lift himself up off the ground and proceed to crawl like a lizard out of the cave. Echo followed him with pure delight and was trying his best to keep up, but once he got to the edge, he nearly fell to his demise when he couldn't halt himself in time.

Godzilla now stood in front of the cave, watching with slight amusement as the baby dinosaur kept pacing back and forth to see if there was any other way he could get over solo. Godzilla released a soft growl. The only way he was getting across to the island was by mouth. Echo protested against his father's orders by croaking in annoyance. He hated being treated like a baby! He was a big boy now! Not a little hatchling!

Godzilla ignored him and leaned his head downward, opening his mouth for Echo to hop in. Echo roared again in disapproval and this was enough to get the titan to shut his maw before glaring at him. He was beginning to lose his patience and didn't have time to argue with a child. He wanted to get back to sleep!

Godzilla let off a small roar that was enough to scare the crap out of Echo to inform him that there was no time for this mess at three in the morning. It was either swimming or sleeping. The young plesiosaur sulked and stopped his whining before Godzilla leaned back closer and opened his mouth again. Echo jumped in no problem this time and the two were on their way once Godzilla closed his maw. Even if Echo had the audacity to escape out of the cave himself, it probably would have taken him a good hour or two just to reach the shoreline. With Godzilla, it only took a few minutes.

Finally reaching the shore, the king decided to keep hold of his son a little longer until they were completely submerged underwater. Godzilla opened his mouth big enough for the small kaiju to swim out of and watched as Echo swam in circles happily before him. Typical kid showing off to their parent that they were excited. He then made his way over to his father and purred up against his nostrils. Godzilla smiled and licked the baby kaiju in response upon getting the thanks he was receiving. _You're welcome. _

They swam for a few miles, enough to where whales were usually located during the day to do flips in the water, with Echo swimming around in front of his father. He even did a few flips himself! Before he had been too young, but now that he was getting older, the young kaiju was slowly learning on how powerful he was yet to become.

A great white shark had been spotted in the distance before them, but quickly swam in the other direction upon seeing Godzilla. Echo felt his stomach rumble and decided that it was time for him to have a late snack. Taking one look at his father, Echo churtled for permission to chase after it. Godzilla released a gentle purr immediately. Of course he could go hunt after the shark!

Once he'd been given consent, Echo swam as fast as he could after the great white while Godzilla took his time in following him. The plesiosaur's green eyes scanned his surroundings ecstatically in search of his prey. This was probably one of the first times he was hunting on his own as well since he was so used to his parents feeding him. However, tonight was special for some reason because his predatory instincts were kicking in like crazy! This would also be his first kill if he succeeded in catching the shark. He could feel the vibration of his father's growls not far behind him just to let the hatchling know that he was watching. Good. Hopefully this would be enough to prove that he was no longer a baby.

The shark finally was spotted swimming further out into the ocean, presumably hunting for his own food, and Echo quietly began to sneak up on him. It was oblivious to the plesiosaur hunting it so this made it the perfect opportunity for Echo to catch up and snatch it in his jaws if he could. Deciding to impress his father, Echo decided to swim downward at high speed before leveling with the shark and swimming up at an even higher speed to snag him. The shark didn't even see it coming and Echo quickly locked it in his jaws and shot right out of the water with it; the shark wriggling angrily in his catch.

Echo shook the shark like a dog; his teeth sinking deeper into the fish to make it easier for him to tear it in half. The shark used all its might to try and attack the plesiosaur, but was quickly killed off when the young kaiju finally got through to it. Seeing the gory aftermath made Echo slightly think about Mothra for a second. As much as she encouraged hunting, she hated witnessing things like this. Unfortunately, she wasn't the carnivore type like Godzilla and relied on herbs to eat. In fact, Echo was forced to drink a certain nectar every meal to ensure that he met healthy standards and growth needs. It was disgusting, but he did it to make his mother happy. Echo ate the rest of the shark hungrily just as soon as Godzilla finally caught up with him. A soft purr echoed in his throat, informing his son that he was very proud of him getting his first kill. The young plesiosaur cooed happily before swimming in circles. The king was impressed!

They swam a bit more and longer than Godzilla had intended for it to be. The moon shined high and bright above them as they continued to enjoy the water. Echo would swim in front and chase some fish here and there, but when it was time to head back to the island, he couldn't help but throw a little fit. When Godzilla turned the other way and ordered for the pup to follow him, Echo roared unhappily and actually refused to go. Godzilla stopped swimming and turned to face him with a glare. _Now. _

This was probably the only time in Echo's life that he ever dared challenge his father's orders. Okay, maybe more than just this one time. Hey, he was a very stubborn plesiosaur so the fact that he didn't know who he was dealing with sometimes was very alarming. Godzilla could probably just get sick of him and either eat or blast him to smithereens with his atomic breath. Echo glared at the king and gestured his body forward, signifying that he was going to continue swimming whether he liked it or not. He wanted more time and was not ready for bed just yet!

Godzilla just watched him silently before deciding that he had enough and turned the other way, swimming back toward the island. Confused, the baby plesiosaur didn't understand what this meant. Okay, so he's just leaving? Did that mean he was on his own?

Pretty much.

Echo roared for the king to not go but the large titan ignored him by swimming off and then later disappearing in the distance, leaving the baby kaiju alone in the deep waters. He called out for him again but Godzilla was gone. No no no, he couldn't be alone like this! He was just a baby! Who knows what other titans lurked in these waters that could kill him!

Echo let out a distress wail for his father, but didn't get a response back.

He cried again.

Nothing.

He _was_ all alone.

Echo decided to get some oxygen and swam his way up towards the surface. He glanced up at the stars, the moon, and then his surroundings in case he saw Godzilla anywhere. He tried to track his scent, but got nothing. Maybe if he called for Mothra, she would come and rescue him. He let out a sharp, heartbroken wail that echoed out over the silent ocean night. Hopefully, it was loud enough to reach home...wherever that was now.

Suddenly something rose up out of the water and the baby plesiosaur backed in fear as he didn't know what was happening. His green eyes then followed the massive figure that had now risen. Hey, he recognized those spikes! He recognized that scent! It was the king of monsters!

Godzilla looked down at the young kaiju and couldn't help but give a soft gurgle, or rather chuckle, to the frightened pup. Did he really think he was going to leave him all alone to fend for himself in these waters? Of course not! Not only would Mothra kill him, but he cared for Echo as he would his own. No way was this little guy going to be left alone.

Echo slightly whimpered while his father kept trying to make eye contact with him. Godzilla snorted and growled for his son to face him. The pup was too afraid and refused. He didn't need to hear a lecture right now. The king had been right. He couldn't handle the ocean alone for not even a few seconds without him. Echo needed his parents more than he realized. Godzilla huffed upon the sudden attitude and immediately lowered himself back into the water, swimming toward the island. Echo followed this time and made no further attempts of arguing back. He had learned his lesson.

When they finally reached home, Godzilla walked out of the water and onto the beach before stopping and waiting for the small kaiju to catch up. His golden orbs suddenly then turned over down towards the small figure silently swimming along the surface of the water and he watched as Echo quietly waddled out. Okay, he probably had learned his lesson but that didn't mean the king had to be too harsh on him. Echo had already been abandoned when Godzilla had found him, so it was very much a jerk move to pull that type of trick on the pup.

Godzilla lowered his head and attempted to nuzzle Echo apologetically with his snout. He didn't mean for what happened and he knew the hatchling was mad at him. Echo didn't respond at first, but his father kept interfering with him moving in the sand, and the plesiosaur snapped at the king in pure annoyance and agitation when it became apparent that he couldn't even take a few steps without being tossed around. He was just as mad as an angry puppy. Of course, Echo's bites were mere tickles to Godzilla so it had little effect on him. Godzilla decided to annoy the baby some more by continuing to nuzzle him in a playful manner, accidentally flipping Echo over a little harder than intended. The baby kaiju sneered angrily after getting back up and he snapped at his father again as the titan now tried to lick him. He was in no mood to play! He froze in a curled, threatened position when he finally had enough and bit Godzilla again on the snout. The king playfully backed his head up and kept eye contact with the angry plesiosaur as he tried to get to the forest; his massive tail swishing back and forth curiously as he kept eyes on his young. A playful growl escaped from the king as he now attempted to nip at the pup and playfully push him some more. Echo angrily roared and snapped again, making it clear that he was agitated and was done for the day. _Leave me alone__! _

Before the pup could make it into the forest to escape from him, Godzilla snagged him up into his mouth. He shook the water off his body and quickly made his way back over to the cave. Mothra woke as soon as she heard her husband crawl inside and return to his resting ground. He opened his mouth and gently placed Echo into the pothole that he usually slept in underneath his body. The baby plesiosaur pouted annoyingly as soon as his father turned around to lay in the proper direction before gently lying over him. His annoyed cries could be heard coming from underneath but Godzilla ignored him. He also ignored the bites that were being given to his stomach. Eventually, Echo would pass out after tonight's exercise and go to bed. They would continue on with their day later.

Mothra chirred lightly and Godzilla peeked an eye towards his mate before purring in response while Echo began to cease his unhappy croaking. While his parents began to drift off back to sleep, he couldn't help but start to feel tired as well. I mean, the hatchling just ate a great white shark for crying out loud and had dinner before bed! Again! He should also be tired from using all that energy for hunting right? Yup. He was tired alright.

Echo curled up and slowly drifted off to sleep under his father's warm aroma. Today would be another new, interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**AN: H-Hey! Thanks so much for the feedback and hundreds of views I received in one day! (not to mention favorites and follows). I want to make this story as perfect as I had intended for it to be, and will continue! **

**This chapter is about more parental instincts, a future confrontation to humans, and a new baby kaiju joining the mix. Will everything end well? Let's find out shall we? **

**My fellow cupcakians, I hereby reward you with chapter two of this splendid tale! Enjoy and let me know what you think. Chapter three will be coming out soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Godzilla characters. I own only baby titan monsters.**

* * *

Usually the obvious signs of a summer morning on the island were the cry of seagulls and the bright sun that shone down radiantly. The green field of a tropical forest that surrounded the island flamboyantly stood out on sunny days like this so it was no surprise to catch some of the rare, unique flowers make their comeback rather than the usual ones that grew in batches all over the land. On occasion, Mothra would come and collect nectar from these flowers since they were rich in nutrients, but accumulating them on various parts of the earth was more of her typical method of routine. After all, she gets to soar the sky and get a little break from the island; not to mention checking on the humans and seeing what the other titans were up to.

This was also the reason why when Echo awoke, he immediately noticed that both Godzilla and Mothra weren't in the cave with him. That's alright; they almost always woke up before he did anyway. The baby titan then groggily proceeded to regain his energy by shaking off any dust that overlapped his body. Without Godzilla or Mothra to aid him, Echo had no choice but to stay within the cave until one of them got back. For the time being, the baby plesiosaur could either explore the cave for any critters he could snack on or play in his pond. His sharp-filled mouth gaped open into a lazy yawn and he removed himself from the pothole before waddling over to the pool, but he stopped when his senses immediately kicked in to detect the fresh breakfast coming from somewhere nearby.

Turning towards the source, a fresh half of blue whale had been sitting near the foot of the cave waiting for him. It also had been sitting for quite sometime now as flies were beginning to swarm it and the blood underneath had already begun to dry from the exposing part of the sun seeping in. Godzilla was also nowhere in sight to greet him so this implied that he returned back to the ocean after dropping off some food. The smell of the whale intrigued the baby kaiju and his interest in the pool ceased to immediately focus on his breakfast of the day. The lower half of the whale was twice the size of the baby plesiosaur so going for the inside was easier to start with rather than trying to tear off the outer layer. Plus Echo's teeth weren't sharp enough just yet to tear off the surface of the whale so it only made sense for him to eat from the inside out since things would be easier to pry off that way. Echo hungrily ate as he dug deeper into his food, swallowing the pieces eagerly. A piece of tissue that was too long and that had been a nuisance to eat after quite sometime finally managed to tear off and Echo gobbled it quickly. After about thirty full minutes of eating, Echo finally finished a good portion of the whale; his body now stained in whale fluids.

Echo paused and then titled his head, churtling contently when his senses now began to pick up another scent followed by a call for his name. No make that two actually. Two scents and two calls for him. Godzilla and Mothra had returned! The baby kaiju then began to roar and use his unique cry that granted him his name, letting them know that he was here and safe. Godzilla's steps lightly shook the island as he headed over toward the cave while Mothra continued to soar the sky to scan one more time for any intruders that could have followed them back. Upon reaching his son, Godzilla leaned his head into the mouth of the cave to wish him a good morning; his golden eyes filled with utter attachment upon the happy plesiosaur that began to nuzzle his maw.

Mothra chirped to Godzilla, letting him know that no threats were nearby, and the king removed his head up from the cave to watch as she flew her way over to stand atop; the cave trembling upon her sudden landing. She then proceeded to crawl down towards the mouth of the cave to peer towards her son and wish him a good morning as well. Echo cooed at his mother but not before Godzilla's nostrils began to flare. The smell of bodily fluids of fresh insides from the whale that surrounded his son caught his attention, making it apparent that the baby titan once again got dirty in his meal. Mothra lifted her head out the way when Godzilla couldn't help himself but lean back towards the entrance of the cave to lick the young kaiju clean. Echo tried to get away but the king dropped his claws down in order to trap and keep the baby from escaping his bath. He then proceeded to groom him clean. Echo croaked upon slight embarrassment with Godzilla growling affectionately inside his throat as a response to that. He was just letting him know that he was being a responsible parent by bathing him. Nobody liked to have smelly little ones running around and it also was important to do this consistently so it could prevent the attraction of predators.

The plesiosaur groaned unhappily as the king continued lapping him gently with his tongue. Echo croaked annoyingly when Godzilla started make his way down to clean underneath his belly and that's when the young kaiju started to complain to his mother. Mothra chittered as an answer while contently nestling herself atop the cave, enjoying the sun that began to warm her features. When Godzilla finished, he lifted his head back up and now looked to the moth who just flapped her wings and purred softly in sheer satisfaction. My, was she truly a vision of beauty; His true mate and partner till the end of time. He purred for her attention and began to lean in to plant a soft lick to her head. She fluttered her wings in appreciation when he pulled away from her to attend back to their son.

It was now time to take Echo to the water. The baby chortled vigorously when Godzilla gently picked him up with his teeth and proceeded in taking him over to the ocean. When they reached the end of the island, Godzilla carried the baby long enough until he reached underwater level to release him. Of course, the young titan would be under his supervision in order to ensure his safety. Echo gurgled and continued ahead, swimming down to chase the small fish and curiously examine the corals and small creatures that lurked on the sea floor. He then occasionally swam up to do flips and jumps out of the water. All Godzilla did was supervise and follow his son to where it was he wanted to go. When the baby swam too far out of sight, the king had to roar for him to return so he could see him. Of course rules were rules so the plesiosaur had no choice but to listen to them. This also was the time of day that sea titans enjoyed being out and about so it was mandatory for Godzilla to keep his son in view to make sure he didn't end up as something's meal.

Since the baby kaiju was slightly bigger than a human house, that didn't mean he was going to be huge when he becomes of age. In fact, Godzilla already had an idea on just how big the baby plesiosaur was going to be. With enough nutrition and proper care, the young titan was going to be just as big as his father and much bigger than his mother, both in wingspan and body. It wasn't clear if he was going to have some type of unique ability such as firing anything from his mouth, but that didn't mean he was going to be a weakling. The goal for Godzilla as an adoptive parent and king was to ensure that if any offspring of his were going to exist, that they were going to be mighty titans and protect the earth. He may be king, but that didn't mean that all titans bowed before him or the queen just yet. I mean, take Rodan as an example. He still doesn't believe that Godzilla is the rightful king, but he has no choice but to listen to them.

Godzilla also wanted to keep his children away from the humans until they were old enough to protect themselves. He knew that people weren't to be completely trusted just as much as the other titans were. Echo hasn't even seen a human either so it was also important to note on how he would react when he first encounters one. Would he feel threatened and attack? If he did attack, then that meant that the humans would kill him and all hell would break loose. If he attacked Godzilla on occasion in a fit of pure agitation, then he was more than likely to easily kill humans without questioning.

Speaking of that, Godzilla guessed that it was probably time to start working with Echo on his behavioral issues in order to teach him on siding with humans. However in order to do that, he needed to be introduced to one first. As much as he adored this baby kaiju, his choice of failing or not is a fate he decides for himself and there would be nothing Godzilla could do about it if it ended badly. He wasn't going to start a war with the humans just because this baby titan decided to go against his orders. The only thing he could do as king, and as a parent, was to teach any youngsters of his about coexisting with other life. Killing humans would _not_ be okay.

Godzilla decided to swim on over to the nearest human location with Echo following right behind him. The baby plesiosaur was oblivious to their destination but was becoming more vibrant when they were now swimming outside of regular territory. Unfamiliar noises lurking within the deep scared Echo and he swam close to Godzilla for protection when he believed it to be other kaiju, ready to snatch him up and eat him. The king sent off a soft growl to inform him that it was nothing to worry about. When the plesiosaur wasn't convinced, he immediately darted to swim right underneath his father's chest, hiding in between his claws to ensure that he was safe. The king paid no mind and purred fondly in this throat while continuing to keep his golden eyes forward.

After quite a bit of swimming, and when the water started to become more shallow, Godzilla knew that upon his instincts that they had arrived in human domain. The ships that floated above immediately came into view and it captured Echo's attention with their odd shades as he gazed up at them curiously. He has never seen anything like this before. Godzilla then halted underneath the water as going more further would reveal his spikes and show the humans that he was here. He wanted the attention for Echo. Not him. This would also be a test to see on how well the humans would react to his adopted offspring. If they made the first bad move, then he would strike. If Echo made the bad move, then the baby plesiosaur would be disciplined enough to know that what he did was foul. Godzilla could only hope that everything goes well.

Echo goggled his eyes up at a small sailing boat when he heard unfamiliar noises coming from atop of it and he tilted his head several times upon trying to make out what the heck he was hearing. Suddenly the playful scream of a child startled Echo and he quickly swam to hide under the king. Godzilla focused his head down towards his chest area to see the frightened young kaiju staying put right underneath him. He growled tenderly at the young titan before Echo croaked disagreeably, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He wanted to go home now. Godzilla tried to convince him once more to go introduce himself to the humans that were on the boat, but the plesiosaur refused, croaking anxiously and hiding further underneath him.

Not wanting to force him to do something that he didn't wish to do, Godzilla decided to just leave it be for now until the baby kaiju was ready to try again. At least that he was now aware of their existence, hopefully it would be enough for him to get over his fear and try again another day. Echo was huge compared to them, but he was still in somewhat of his hatchling stage so anything unfamiliar was not going to be understood clearly just yet. Taking one last look up toward the boat with the content humans aboard, Godzilla finally decided to take his son back home for the day.

Upon reaching the island after an hour of swimming, Godzilla followed his son to the shore. Echo churtled happily upon his flippers reaching his home and then began to play in the sand, tossing it in the air with his head and rolling around in sheer joy. Godzilla just kept his head above water watching him and decided to have his own fun with the kid too. He roared mellowly for Echo to come to him in which the baby plesiosaur stopped having his idea of entertainment and began to waddle his way over towards the king. When he got close enough, Godzilla kicked his head upward to splash water all over his son, indicating that he wanted to join in on the fun. The baby plesiosaur didn't expect that coming and cowered upon the sudden impact of ocean water falling over him. Godzilla snorted mischievously and sank lower into the water when the baby plesiosaur friskily shifted back for a quick second before playfully charging over at the king to show him what he's got. He stopped halfway to stand before his father in the water and the two began to have a staring contest, with only the sounds of the seagulls coming overhead from the island.

One movement from the king and Echo quickly did a play bow and was ready to pounce on him if necessary. The king lifted his head and roared playfully before retracting back into the water when Echo made a threatening jump forward. Godzilla tried to nip him when he got close, but the plesiosaur quickly darted away upon using his reflexes. Echo turned back to face the king and decided to assert his dominance by roaring at Godzilla. Godzilla said nothing but continue to silently eye him from the water before darting forward to show Echo just exactly who was boss around here. His roar startled the baby plesiosaur who hurriedly ran straight for the rainforest for cover once his father quickly jumped out and purposefully caused an enormous splash of water to fall over the rainforest. Godzilla placed an amused grin over his face that showed his teeth, but his amusement quickly faded when he heard a harsh chitter before him.

Facing up toward the top of the cave, Mothra annoyingly glared at the king who had awoken her by drenching her in ocean. She was pissed, although she really didn't have a problem with water in general. If you are in a relationship, than you know this is a bad move. At this moment, Godzilla knew he screwed up and regretted what he'd done as he just continued to stare at his wife with a shocked, silent expression.

Mothra had been watching them from the cave and decided to throw in her version of fun by getting up and charging at Godzilla. Chittering angrily, she used all her force to push him back in the water. The king roared as he lost his balance and fell back with the queen flying away and chirping in amusement upon hearing the large splash as she landed back on the cave. Echo, having watched the whole situation, churtled in appreciation at Mothra. She chirped and purred in response while Godzilla regained balance and got back to his feet. He sneered at his wife and lifted his tail in an attempt to splash water on her, but she chittered to not even think about doing such a thing. Echo just churtled cheerfully. This indeed was a good day thus far.

Later that afternoon, after things cooled between everybody from the earlier shenanigans, Godzilla was taking a nap on the beach with Echo sleeping on his back alongside him; a soft smile that showed his teeth indicating that he was quite comfortable on the sand. Mothra had went to do a quick scan to make sure that no threats were approaching their home before bedtime, but that had been hours ago. Godzilla began to fret that something was wrong as he knew it only took a few minutes for his wife to check and let him know if anything was nearby. He lifted his head and scanned around for the queen, but there was no sign of her anywhere. His golden eyes even looked over to the cave, but she wasn't there either. Where the heck was she?! He hollered for her, signifying the distress in his roar that he was worried, and this was enough to wake Echo. He opened his eyes and croaked up at his father to ask if everything was alright. Godzilla turned his attention down towards the infant kaiju and began to sniff him before giving him a soft lick. Yes, e_verything's fine. Go back to sleep. _

Echo, having been so tired from today's activities, did as he was told and didn't even seem to notice that his mother had been missing for quite sometime now. Sniffing him once more to make sure that the smell of bodily fluid was still not detectable on him, Godzilla licked Echo once more as a precaution before turning his attention towards the ocean; its breeze softly pressing against his body to help sooth his nerves. This relaxed Godzilla enough to not keep stressing over Mothra, as she was capable of taking care of herself in the case of danger. However it still felt like it was his responsibility to make sure that at the end of the day she was safe. He lowered his head back down on the sand and slowly tried to get himself to fall back asleep. He continued to stare straight ahead and eventually calmed himself enough to finally do so. The tip of his tail kept swishing back and forth frantically, kicking sand in the process, until it finally died down when he fell asleep.

Mothra then cried in response back to her husband, but when he woke, Godzilla just assumed that he was hearing things until her heard her again. Echo had already been awake and had been following a crab that happened to come to their island when they both looked up to the luminescent object soaring down from the sky to fly around the island. Mothra chirped again upon her return as she continued to fly in circles, but not before another sound responded back to her. Confused for a brief moment, Godzilla and Echo watched when another creature smaller than she followed close behind. It was another baby kaiju!

Godzilla felt relieved upon knowing what his wife had been up to while Echo was just puzzled and watching the flying baby follow and chase after his mother. He immediately ran back over to hide beside Godzilla's giant thigh. The titan curled his tail up towards his son for comfort once Mothra and the young titan landed on the sand before them. The baby dragon that stood before them titled his head as he folded his wings and couldn't help but eye both Godzilla and Echo curiously. Even though he had some resemblances to Ghidorah in wing shape, Godzilla didn't care and wasn't going to hate the hatchling because of that reason. However just to be on the safe side in the future, Godzilla was going to have to keep his eye on this one in case he dare became extremely dominant.

Mothra purred down to the baby dragon and encouraged him to go meet the rest of his new family; his red eyes glancing back and forth from Godzilla to Echo. Gurgling in a friendly manner, he began to proceed in greeting his new father but not before Echo became defensive and jumped forward as he roared at the strange titan. By the tone of his roar, you could clearly tell that he was angry and sending off a warning for him to back off. The dragon walked back upon the sudden threat given to him while Godzilla and Mothra were stunned upon the reaction. They had not expected for Echo to behave that way at all!

The dragon flapped his wings in a friendly attempt to gain the plesiosaur's trust, kicking sand while doing so, but Echo still felt threatened and was eyeing the titan with pure hatred. How dare his parents come and bring this unknown creature and try to have him coexist with this thing on their island. The dragon stopped expressing his sympathetic view to his new brother and just stood in the same spot, not moving an inch as he kept glancing over to Godzilla to indicate that he wanted to go meet him. Echo growled as the dragon submissively made his way over to greet the titan king, but the dominance and aggression that lurked within Echo finally kicked in when he attacked the kaiju dragon, plummeting him into the sand. The dragon began to screech in sheer pain as he was being attacked and that's when the parents began to panic. Mothra cried out and flapped her wings frantically while Godzilla tried to intervene and pry the plesiosaur off with his snout. Echo however didn't release his hold from the dragon's wing, and the hatchling continued to cry out in agony. Godzilla snorted and roared angrily as he ordered Echo to release the baby titan and the plesiosaur decided to listen this time, letting him go with a glare in his eyes. Mothra stretched a leg out to reach for the hatchling before inspecting his features to make sure that he wasn't seriously wounded.

Godzilla was absolutely outraged and seeing the anger in his eyes made Echo immediately regret what he'd done. He looked up at his father fearfully as the titan angrily scowled down at him, barring his teeth in utter disapproval. How could he have done this?! This is going to be his new sibling whether he liked it or not! Echo croaked up at his father defensively. He was just trying to protect him! Godzilla snorted and took one look towards his wife and his new child before turning back to Echo, who was now beginning to cower in fear of what was going to happen next. Godzilla turned his attention back to Mothra and snorted harshly for her to immediately separate their sons from each other until things cooled down.

The moth extended her wings and grabbed Echo with her legs to carry him up to the cave. The plesiosaur roared dejectedly as she took him away and that left Godzilla alone with his new offspring. He growled softly for the baby dragon to approach him so he could get a closer look at the damage Echo had done. Unafraid and like a champ, the baby dragon clumsily ran his way over to the king with no problem. Yeah, he had a deep wound in his wing, but he was going to be alright. Godzilla sniffed the bloody wound and began to lick it clean. The dragon opened his wing more for the king to help aid him and lightly cooed in approval. He also had the fresh scent of fluid from his egg coated around him and the smell intrigued the king to clean him up even more. Mothra then flew back down to them as Echo now began to cry in a fit of rage. He hated being alone and was even attempting to apologize, but his parents knew he wasn't sorry. They ignored him as they continued to bond with their new baby kaiju, welcoming him into the family.

Back at the cave, Echo stopped his cries and watched with jealousy as the dragon now began to nuzzle Godzilla and Mothra as a token of gratitude for helping him out. The king of course was nuzzling him back with his snout and growling delightfully that he could be of use. Echo croaked out a heartbroken wail as he continued to watch them interact with his new brother. And for the rest of the night, he continued to cry and plead for their attention, but just kept getting ignored. He was in time-out. Eventually, Echo began to get tired of crying and decided to curl up and slowly fall asleep at the foot of the cave. No way was he going to sleep in his pothole without his father laying over him. He lightly shook upon the wind blowing against him, cold and upset as he watched his parents nap with the baby dragon on the beach. He continued to mewl under his breath, shaking, before eventually falling fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**AN: Here's part three ya'll! **

**I apologize for not explaining the young infant dragon in the last chapter. His name will be revealed in the chapter, but let me give you a rundown on just what exactly he looks like. The baby dragon is all black like a raven, with a lighter black underbelly from neck to tail. He has red eyes and bat-like wings that are slightly larger than his body. He also has spikes that go down from head to tail (basically just a regular looking, baby black dragon). **

**Also I just wanted to point out that when I refer to Godzilla and Mothra as 'husband' and 'wife' in this story, I'm only using in the sake of writing terms for their relationship. Of course, they're not married because they are ancient creatures, but the expression upon me using it as an expression is beneficial to use in order of describing their symbiotic relationship. Of course, they are still partners and admire each other as king and queen, but I just wanted to point that out there. **

**Anyways, this chapter is about learning of how important it is to have family and accept someone for who they are. It may be sad for some of you, but I promise hat there'll be a happy ending for this one. Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do now own any Godzilla characters mentioned in this fic. I only own baby kaijus. **

* * *

The past several weeks have been a complete struggle for both Mothra and Godzilla upon raising two different titan offsprings. Echo still detested his new brother and now that the dragon was accustomed and familiar with the routines and rules around here, he was beginning to hate the plesiosaur as well. They disliked each other so much so that there had to be separate meals and different sleeping spots so the two didn't have to share the same space and kill each other. Almost any conflict that occurred between the two seemed to always be about some type of competition since stepping within each other's comfort zones would lead to a fight for dominance. Although it was normal for two different species that were to become powerful titans to behave in such a manner, this happened a little more often than usual. The young dragon that was the newest addition in the king and queen's reign earned his catchy name as Revon since his scaly complexion was dark as that of a raven.

Unfortunately, Echo made it clear to his younger sibling that this was his island and that he was not welcome to invade any territory deemed his. Not wanting to engage in combat every time with the plesiosaur, Revon was submissive enough to understand what was his and what wasn't. Whenever Godzilla and Mothra left to travel and run errands, they sometimes had to take one of the kids with them to prevent coming back to a gruesome aftermath. One time after leaving them alone in the cave for several hours, the king and queen returned to see that both titan babies were covered in serious injuries and because it was that dire, it took several weeks for those wounds to heal completely.

Today on this cloudy afternoon, Echo was sleeping peacefully in the pothole with his head resting up to face the mouth of the cave while Revon was up ahead playing with a large leptodirus that he'd discovered from searching the walls. It tried to escape from the dragon but just kept getting tossed around in the process. Godzilla and Mothra were out once again running errands, leaving the two brothers alone together on the island. Even though it was better to keep them separated, the boys already had finished a big breakfast and these were usually the only times when they would be too tired to cause any trouble. Revon finally decided to let the beetle go free after getting bored with it and plopped himself down to immediately nip an itchy area that came up from his lower tail; his snout moving in a rapid fashion to quickly get rid of the irritation. Echo was still sleeping, his bloated belly rising up and down while breathing in an expeditious fashion that usually was an indicator he was dreaming about something intriguing. Revon didn't pay any mind to him at all since he was too busy embracing his playful side. The dragon shifted back to his feet and hopped around in circles before chasing his tail in the process, growling when he wasn't able to grab hold of it again for the fifteenth time today. He then stopped and sat down to catch his breath before throwing himself to the ground, rolling on the cave dirt happily and kicking up excess amounts of dust.

Echo's nostrils flared before causing him to sneeze, startling himself awake. His green eyes then focused ahead to what was the cause of all the dirt smoke flying in the air and that's when he saw that his baby brother was to blame. The dragon still rolled on the ground and was even wriggling in it so much that it made Echo puzzled upon seeing his demeanor. What the heck was up with this guy? Revon finally stopped and continued to lay rested on his back with his front legs curled, trying his best to catch his breath after having so much fun with a big grin plastered over his snout. He then abruptly began to wriggle again. Echo sneezed once more and that's when the dragon really got on his nerves. Climbing out of bed, the baby plesiosaur waddled over to his brother before roaring at him to knock it off since he was trying to sleep. Revon stopped squirming upon getting the predictable reaction and lifted his head to face Echo for a quick second before plopping back down to continue wheezing. His excitement then returned and the dragon quickly scrambled to his feet before jumping in front of the plesiosaur in an attempt to engage in play. If Echo wasn't going to attack him, then maybe he could see if he wanted to join in on the fun. Echo didn't wish to play with him and growled before snapping angrily at the dragon upon getting in his face but Revon scurried away in just the nick of time from being bitten. The plesiosaur glared at the kaiju while showing his teeth but Revon wasn't intimidated by his threatening posture. He then jumped in front of him again before conducting a play bow, churtling for him to join.

Echo snorted in response, rejecting the request entirely to make it direct that he would never play with something like him. Revon still hadn't flinched from his playful position and continued to sway his long tail high in the air, ignoring the answer. Annoyed, Echo turned to return back to his hole but the dragon jumped forward with a roar to dictate that he was not going to take no for an answer. The plesiosaur instantly snapped at him and began to stand his ground, scowling at the dragon directly in his face, as he began to snarl with rage. If he didn't back away right now, he was undoubtedly going to kill him. Revon paid no heed to his older sibling's unstable tantrum and just stayed where he was. As Echo continued to express on how ready he was to put an end to his brother, the dragon began to show his teeth to the plesiosaur. What was the issue with him?! He just wanted to play and now he was clearly showing on how ready he was to fight! Well you know what, if Echo wanted to fight, then a fight would be what he'd get.

Revon stood tall before his brother in a dominant manner while the plesiosaur kept crouched before him with immense agitation. He was still too full from breakfast this morning so Echo knew that if he were to engage, he would lose because his stuffed belly was just going to wear him down. Losing to this abomination of a brother was the last thing he wanted and since he was usually victorious in the attacks, he didn't wish to lose his position of superiority. Knowing he didn't stand a chance this time. Echo began to sulk back as he retreated to his pothole with the dragon silently eyeing him depart. He then huffed in annoyance with a 'that's what I thought' before shaking his body to remove the dirt that was encasing him. Throwing himself down in his hole to lie in, Echo exhaled irritably as he began to watch his brother slowly trot on over to the opening of the cave to witness the seagulls. In fact, it was no surprise to see him extend his wings to immediately go chase after one when it flew nearby. Echo knew that Revon was lucky to have wings because that meant he was capable of going wherever he wanted without help from mom or dad.

Revon returned to the cave with a seagull in his catch that was screeching frantically. Echo watched as it squirmed in an attempt to try and escape his brother's hold, but the dragon clamped down harder to keep it still. He then decided to release the bird to immediately chase and catch it again. Usually activities like this could last tthe rest of the day and for that reason, Echo found it very beneficial because he could now rest in the cave without Revon bothering him. However since the king and queen still hadn't returned, it was sort of the plesiosaur's duty to keep watch of the island and holler for his parents in the case of emergencies. No matter what part of the world they were in and no matter how far apart they were, both Godzilla and Mothra would hear the urgent calls from their adopted offspring.

Revon began to nip his wings when he quit messing with the seagulls and this suddenly seemed like the perfect opportunity for Echo to get revenge on the dragon from earlier. No way was he going to let this punk overthrow him! He was going to be so much more of a powerful titan than he even without the fancy traits because Echo knew he didn't need to be as intimidating as a dragon to be mighty. I mean as long as the king of the monsters was raising him, he was going to be a fierce predator either way and Revon would be out for himself once they were mature enough to live their own lives. Maybe one day, they could fight each other to the death. And until that day came, Echo would be waiting for the right opportunity to strike. In fact, all this aggressive thinking excited the plesiosaur enough to where he actually wanted to engage this time.

Echo silently stalked the dragon with his eyes as Revon was now beginning to sniff the dirt in an attempt to find any scraps of meat from earlier, ready to pounce and show him just exactly who was boss. When Revon had his back turned, the plesiosaur took action and charged onto him. The dragon yelped by the sudden, unexpected impact that hit him and the two titans rolled toward the end of the cave before accidentally falling over the edge. Unable to fly since the plesiosaur had his teeth locked onto his right wing, Revon cried painfully whilst trying to prevent them from falling as he held onto the ledge with his front claws with dear life. Echo growled and began to shake his brother's wing and caused the dragon to roar in distress. The plesiosaur didn't seem to care that they were probably more than likely going to get themselves killed, but the dragon thought otherwise. He then began to cry for their parents, but the plesiosaur only sank his teeth deeper to prevent him from snitching. Unable to keep hold any longer from both the weight and pain inflicting him, the dragon lost his grip and both he and Echo tumbled down the island mountain. The two brothers were coming down at such high speed that they were nearly plummeting into the rocks that greeted them as they neared the bottom. Revon yowled again for their parents once more before unluckily colliding headfirst into a massive boulder.

After safely tumbling down the rest of the mountain, Echo struggled to stand on his flippers. However with a few bruises and scratches, he knew he was quite alright, but just sore. He then began to search for his baby brother when he didn't see him come after, and this started to concern the plesiosaur. He roared for the dragon in attempts to find him, but when he didn't receive an answer, he began to stress. Scanning his surroundings while looking around in alarm, Echo knew that something happened. He hollered again for his brother to reply back to his calling.

He heard a low groan nearby shortly after and that's when the plesiosaur turned to notice the injured dragon lying atop a pile of rocks that had came tumbling down with him. Echo hurriedly waddled his way over to his baby brother before noticing the deep laceration that was now on his head. Oh no no no! What had he done! Revon breathed faintly and opened his eyes to see Echo before the plesiosaur began to try and move him off the rocks by seizing hold of his tail, but the dragon screeched in agony as the pain in his head was just too unbearable. At this point, Echo began to panic. His brother was seriously injured and it was all his fault! Pacing back and forth, he began to mewl while his younger brother continued to breathe rapidly, trying his best to get through the pain he was feeling. Echo tried several times to move him, but the dragon just screeched in utter torment upon every attempt.

What was he going to do? He couldn't move Revon without the kaiju screaming in absolute pain that was more than likely already being heard by both of their parents who were probably on their way as they speak. When they find out that they are outside the cave, Echo knew he was going to be in serious trouble. Not only did he hurt his brother again, but he left the cave! He had to get them both back before Godzilla and Mothra returned, but without flying, he didn't know how they were going to accomplish such a task. Then something suddenly occurred to him and he took a look over to the tropical rainforest surrounding them.

Mothra had nursed Echo countless times with some of the rich juices from some of the flowers and plants that grew around their island equipped with special nutrients that were extremely beneficial for their overall health. Maybe if he could find some for Revon, it would help ease the pain and discomfort temporarily to help him fly themselves back up. Scanning for the nearest plant that stood out to him, Echo saw a large, orange flower resting alongside a tree and immediately snagged it with his teeth to take over to his brother. The nectar slightly oozed itself from the flower while the plesiosaur continued to waddle quickly before stopping in front of his brother and gurgling for his attention. Revon opened his eyes and upon seeing the odd thing in his brother's mouth, slowly lifted his head up and flared his nostrils in an attempt to smell the flower's unusual scent. It didn't seem very appealing or pleasant to eat so the dragon groaned in disapproval upon Echo's request to drink the juice that was inside and rested his head back on the rocks.

Echo demanded that Revon drink the nectar by croaking in response. He didn't care if it didn't look appealing, this was going to help him feel better so that they could back up to the cave before the king and queen came. Revon just glared at his brother and snorted angrily, knowing that Echo was only worried about what happens to himself rather than the dragon's well-being. If the plesiosaur had just accepted and treated him fairly from the start, then he wouldn't have no mind in drinking the nectar like he asked. Honestly, he would prefer to just die and end his suffering rather than living a life where he wasn't wanted and respected for what he was. He groaned again and lay his head back down while Echo just silently kept his gaze on him.

Although they were different creatures that shared the same island and parents, Echo began to realize on how much his baby brother admired him from the very beginning. The plesiosaur had treated him terribly from the get-go and now that he was struggling to stay alive, Echo began to worry that he wasn't going to make it once Godzilla and Mothra arrived. Since he was still a recent hatchling, Revon's skull wasn't fully developed as much as Echo's so the sudden trauma that he'd received to the head probably did severe damage. The boulder he had hit caused a deep laceration atop his head and Echo couldn't imagine on how much pain his baby brother was suffering from.

When Revon began to breathe more slowly, it appeared that he was going to lose the battle. Echo was worried that he was slowly fading away, but the dragon continued to breathe in a calm manner. He gurgled again for Revon to please drink the nectar, but the dragon made up his mind and would rather move on to be with his ancestors that were his family. Not realizing on how important that meant to him as well, Echo slightly thought about Godzilla and Mothra and he roared softly to inform the baby dragon on how much they loved him as their own; on how much both titans cherished the babies together and as what they were meant to become:

Brothers.

Revon had nothing to vocalize as Echo moved closer and placed the flower in front of him within close range to consume. His red eyes darted back over to make contact with the plesiosaur's green ones, expressing on how unsure he was in wanting to continue being a part of this family. How did he know that Echo wouldn't just kill him later on for the earth and the crown? Echo churtled in response to let him know on how important he was to both the earth and the rest of the family, including him. Now, would he please just drink the nectar so they could go back to living a normal life and admire each other as brothers? Revon flared his nostrils and sniffed at Echo before feeling the truth upon him, not sensing any false communications, and gurgled in attachment before turning his attention to the flower to begin lapping up its juice that was starting to leak out. Echo felt relieved upon his brother's eagerness to nourish himself and purred with joy. Yes! He was eating! Everything was going to be okay!

When he finished the flower, Revon released a small burp of air that escaped from his throat before feeling the strength to get himself back on his feet. Echo was also content enough to know on how knowledgeable he was of their mother's flowers being more significant than he interpreted. Now that the pain subsided for the time being, Revon outstretched his wings and shook the dirt off his body. He churtled and tilted his head at his older brother while Echo just gurgled in response. He was so glad to see him better and back on his feet!

The dragon then flapped his wings and flew over to the plesiosaur to begin carrying him, using the sudden superior strength given to him, to get them back to the cave as he wrapped his legs around Echo in a tight hold. When they began to lift off the ground, Echo couldn't help but coo at their surroundings that were getting left behind around them. So this is what it's like to fly. Man, if he wasn't a monster of the deep blue, he wouldn't mind being a winged titan in the next life. However for the time being, he was just happy with what he was and what he wasn't.

The pressure upon going higher up in carrying his brother started to wear Revon out to the point where the pain began to return. He was a fighter though and would continue to get through it until they made it back. Continuing to use all his might, the dragon and plesiosaur finally reached the ledge of the cave and immediately landed just before Godzilla's roar could be heard coming from the distance to let the boys know that they had returned. Revon felt pride that he did what he didn't think was possible, but having used up all the flower's vitality that coursed through his system, he immediately collapsed. Echo roared in disturbance upon his brother's sudden fall and hurried to his side.

Godzilla and Mothra finally reached the cave and were disturbed to see that their baby dragon was lying unconscious before them with Echo beside him. As any worried parent, the king and queen started to panic. Godzilla began to pulsate his blue, nuclear energy upon the distress he was feeling while Mothra was changing her color patterns as she screeched anxiously. The queen then flew into the cave and landed before her sons to look over Revon while Godzilla just watched distraughtly. Echo backed away from his mother as she began to lift the baby dragon with her legs, screeching eagerly for the young kaiju to respond to her cries. However, there wasn't much luck as Revon didn't awaken and continued to stay motionless in the queen's grasp.

Godzilla lowered his head towards the queen with their baby dragon as he began to sniff and smell the bloody odor that came from him. He slightly opened his maw and gently nipped the dragon's wing in hopes that would be enough to cause a reaction, but that didn't work. Echo was watching the whole ordeal before him and slowly backed away as his parents continued to try their best to get any sign from Revon. At this point, the plesiosaur began to feel absolutely guilty. His brother, whom he had came to like after all this time, was now dead because of him. Mothra and Godzilla then finally gave up trying and just as the moth was about to place him back to the ground, Echo roared angrily at them. They couldn't just give up! He was alive, for he knew it! He had to be alive!

The king and queen silently contemplated their son as he scurried over to the baby dragon before trying to express to the plesiosaur that Revon was gone at this point and there was nothing they could do to save him, but Echo refused to believe that. No, Revon was a fighter just like him! No way would he be leaving him or the family that they had become! Nuzzling him several times with his snout and body, Echo croaked in heartache as he was demanding for his brother to stop joking and awaken. When he didn't get a response back, the plesiosaur became even more distressed before throwing himself atop of the dragon, commanding him to knock this off. He slammed his front flippers onto Revon several times, but Godzilla pulled Echo back with his maw when it started to become more forceful. The plesiosaur managed to wriggle himself out from his father's toothy hold by turning and biting him in aggravation before running back to his brother. Godzilla then pulled his head back to immediately use his claws to grab him this time. The plesiosaur dodged upon his attempted reaches as he ran back to his brother and jumped on him again in an eager attempt to demand play. Mothra screeched at her son to stop and before he could argue back to her, Echo was snagged by his father grabbing hold of him and slowly beginning to remove him from the scene. Echo roared in disapproval and squirmed in his father's grasp as Godzilla placed him near the edge of the cave. The baby titan roared angrily with tears welling in his eyes as he tried to get back to his brother, but Godzilla threw his claws out to trap and prevent him from doing so.

Suddenly, a miracle happened when Revon faintly opened his eyes and gurgled upon hearing his brother's cries for him. Godzilla and Mothra were shocked upon seeing that he was alive, but relieved that the baby was okay. Echo of course couldn't see what was happening, but when Revon hollered for him, the plesiosaur tilted his head immediately in surprise before expressing joy upon knowing that he was not dead. He cried back for his brother and that's when Godzilla finally moved his claws to let Echo reunite with the dragon. The plesiosaur hurried over to Revon who nearly had a big grin plastered over his snout to see Echo once more. _Hi big_ _brother!_

Echo chortled and began to nuzzle Revon in a pushy manner, expressing his love for the baby dragon, while their parents just watched contently. Their boys finally accepted one another for who they are and could now coexist in harmony to rule the earth together. While the brothers licked and nipped at each other playfully, a sudden, high-pitched screech came from nowhere and the boys were startled upon the sudden unfamiliar sound that was present in the cave with them. Godzilla growled tenderly and watched with his sons as Mothra couldn't help but reveal the hatchling that had been nestled deep within her underfur. Confused, Echo and Revon just watched in awe at just what exactly the heck was emerging out from underneath the queen that hadn't been noticed earlier.

The thing was very red in color and had lots of feathers that surrounded its body before revealing itself to be a newborn phoenix. It was so small compared to the boys that it was probably about the size of their father's tongue. The bird then began to glow a bright, blazing light whilst stretching before burrowing itself back underneath the queen's fur to rest. When it disappeared and removed its light, both Echo and Revon were completely dazed and confused. So this whole day that mom and dad left them alone was because they were busy finding another titan to take in? Come on! They just barely got along with each other today so adding another unknown hatchling into the mix was stressful enough already for the boys to handle. Godzilla snorted upon their displeased reactions to converse with them in being aware that their new sister was not a creature or force to be taken for granted.

Wait...

SISTER?!


	4. Chapter 4: Respect

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter! I hope you are having a swell day today, and if not, I'm hoping that this chapter changes that for you to have one. :)**

**I apologize for taking long with updating. I have been having a very difficult situation in regards to work and have been trying to get my personal situations back together. I work like crazy now, so depending on how stressful my stuff continues, I may be taking a bit on chapters. However, that doesn't mean I am dropping the story completely! Not at all! Never! So please, just understand that I haven't given up on you.**

**This chapter may be a little shorter than I wanted it to, but I really wanted to hurry and toss you guys a update so you wouldn't fret that I abandoned this story altogether. I also was having a bit of trouble thinking of this chapter so that just added to the delay. I have a good idea on what I want next chapter so hopefully within a week or two, I will have it up. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Godzilla OG characters. I own baby titans only. **

* * *

Every morning, Godzilla would journey out into the vast sea to immediately search for any food he could find while also getting some fresh air. A big guy like him needed to eat vast quantities of food and sometimes other titans would have to be the only option in filling such a tremendous appetite other than nuclear energy. Often times, Godzilla would have to wake up earlier than he usually did everyday since searching for any decent meals nowadays was starting to become more and more scarce. Luckily for him, he didn't need to eat as much as his children did since he was capable of withstanding hunger for long periods of time. However today wasn't about finding any food nor riding solo. Today, Godzilla was taking his two sons away from the island to go properly introduce them to both humans and other titans.

The king continued to swim tranquility in the deep blue as he knew where it was first he wanted to go. Swimming upwards towards the ocean surface, Godzilla purposefully exposed his dorsal plates to indicate his whereabouts so Revon didn't lose track of him. The dragon roared contently as he quickly caught up with the king and hearing him was enough to keep Godzilla from worrying of where he was. The dragon tried his best to fly alongside his father, but with the laceration still on his head that was healing up, he was having a bit of a harder time than usual. The sore feeling that came from the wound gave Revon slight head discomfort that was beginning to impair his ability to fly, but Godzilla didn't have any doubts, nor regrets, in bringing his son along for the ride for that reason. This was going to be a very important day in both of the young kaijus lives so it was now or never.

Echo had been exploring far behind so when he realized he was going to lose sight of them, the plesiosaur quickly accelerated his pace through the water to catch up. The high-speed movement that was his brother's figure captured Revon's attention instantly and he watched the plesiosaur go until he was no longer visible near the surface. Revon then lost interest and continued to soar near the water, but was quickly startled back to his senses when the plesiosaur jumped out of nowhere and playfully tried to nip one of the dragon's legs. Revon croaked in surprise and quickly moved away from the water upon the sudden strike. Echo then leaped out again and managed to successfully nip his brother's tail before splashing back into the water. Revon roared in annoyance and flew even higher into the air until he was at a safe distance that would be merely impossible for Echo to reach him.

The plesiosaur continued to stalk his brother underneath the water until he came to realize that the dragon was out of his range. Upset that he was being a grump on an exciting day like this, Echo began to emit his reverberating cry that quickly turned into an imitation of a dolphin. Revon tilted his head upon the strange sound his brother was making, but it was enough to trick Godzilla into believing that there was a dolphin swimming nearby. The king scanned his surroundings before him for the mammal but saw nothing. When he finally realized that it was Echo making the cries, the king couldn't help but be both surprised and confused by the sudden skill. Since when did Echo learn on how to imitate dolphins? Had he encountered them before Godzilla found him? Only the young plesiosaur knew the answer to that one. Finally after three long minutes, Echo stopped his ranting. In time, humans would easily perceive the sounds and mistake the calls for an actual dolphin or any other sea mammal the plesiosaur was capable of impersonating. This made it apparent to Godzilla that an ability like this would be very beneficial for the young kaiju in having; enough to deceit both humans and other creatures to his liking.

The trio traveled for another good fifteen miles until they began to reach the shallow waters of their destination. Revon had grown restless from using up all his energy from flying and was now sleeping in-between the dorsal spikes on his father's back, occasionally lifting his ears upward to stay alert for anything that was important enough to spark his attention. His nostrils then began to flare upon the sudden smell of burning ash and the cries of another titan awoke him as it angrily screeched upon their arrival. Fog greeted the baby dragon's vision once he opened his eyes and he continued to lay curled on his back before releasing his long, snake-like tongue to lick an area on his cheek. Silly dragon.

Echo, however, grew fearful upon hearing the other titan. It clearly was not pleased of their presence in its territory, however Godzilla didn't care. He knew what he was doing. If anything were to happen to one of his offspring upon this visit, then he sure didn't mind filling up his belly with some exquisite kaiju meat. As stated before, this was going to be a test for both Revon and Echo in seeing on how well their species were to react to the presence of other unsuspecting titans. So, would they protect themselves? Or die trying?

Mothra would hate him for this, as they were still underdeveloped and powerless in defending themselves, but Godzilla believed otherwise. Any titan was capable of protecting itself if necessary and his sons were going to learn on how to succeed and thrive in this world if they were to one day rule alongside them. The least he could do as a father was to introduce them to another titan today that wasn't him or Mothra. And with that, this would be enough to provoke the young kaijus into feeling absolutely threatened and prove if they were worthy of protecting themselves.

They reached the shoreline of the isolated island and upon setting foot, Godzilla began to walk his way over towards the volcano that was barely visible in the distance. Revon flew off his father's back as soon as he began to stand and landed on the dirt to stay alongside Echo. Both boys watched their father slowly stomp away, but the king stopped in his tracks when he realized that the children were not following him. Turning his head, he eyed his sons from the corner of his left eye. Why were they refusing? He didn't understand why they had to be so unsure and afraid if they knew that if anything were to happen, he would protect them at all costs. The king made a displeased frown as he now fully turned his head to stare down at his children that stood behind him. God, why did Mothra have to baby them so much?

Revon made it apparent to the king that he was very uninterested by taking small steps back, avoiding eye contact. Godzilla's eyes then locked onto Echo's and that's when the plesiosaur snorted anxiously and quickly shook his head to let the king know that he disagreed as well. The angry screech that followed was now closer and right over their snouts. Feeling tense, the two brothers huddled close as the presence of the winged creature's shadow flew overhead and used its massive wings to land before their father. Godzilla turned his attention away from his sons to focus on the titan that heavily landed before him and began to scowl.

Rodan was not happy in seeing that Godzilla had somehow discovered his new territory. He had just left Mexico a few weeks ago, hoping that he could find some peace in moving to a new domain, but apparently Godzilla was the first to know. Figures since the big guy hardly had anything to do nowadays other than to grow fat and lazy. What on earth could he possibly be doing here uninvited anyway? And who the heck were these two species of infant titans and why were they together and standing behind him? Rodan titled his head as he continued to inspect the babies with a mixture of both curiosity and desire. He had never seen titans like them before, but boy did they in fact look delicious!

Rodan screeched malevolently before leaping himself forwards in an attempt to reach the small kaijus, but Godzilla immediately used his body to block the bird from succeeding and pushed him back with his claws, roaring in utmost outrage. He was not to lay a talon nor even think about eating them! These titans were the future of the world and it was important to introduce them to another that wasn't the king or queen. Rodan roared harshly at Godzilla, both perplexed and furious upon the sudden defense, but began to sink down with submission once Godzilla began to tower over him dominantly. Rodan tried to ignore the king that began to escort him away farther from the babies as he tried to keep a lustful eye on his desired lunch, but was not having much luck with Godzilla continuing to drive him backwards. Echo and Revon just continued watching with surprise. Wow, this bird was crazy.

Rodan roared irritably as the king finally stopped threatening him. Why couldn't he just eat them? They were hatchlings! It wasn't like Godzilla and him haven't ate any before! Having enough of this desired craving for his kids, Godzilla growled deep in his throat and snorted harshly in the titan's face. He was to bow down and listen to his king! Rodan immediately got the memo and finally quit his whining as he slightly lowered his head before Godzilla to let him know he had subsided. Good. Now, he could quickly move on with the rest of the schedule as planned.

Godzilla turned himself back around to the young kaijus and immediately ordered Rodan in following him to properly introduce them. The pteranodon shifted his head in the other direction with disapproval before Godzilla used his tail to cause a solemn whip on his rear. Rodan jumped in alarm and released a small yell. Godzilla ignored him and growled before heading his way back over to his kids with Rodan right beside him. Trust me, a little slap on the bottoms was the last thing this bird needed.

As the two titans finally stood before them, Revon and Echo immediately grew into their defensive positions and snarled up at the pteranodon. Godzilla remained silent to see just exactly how this would play out without him and watched as Rodan curiously drew his head down closer to the babies, tilting it to the side as he tried to reassure them that he wasn't planning on causing any wrongdoing. The two boys didn't believe him however and continued to bare their teeth and emit furious growls. Rodan attempted again to convince them by slightly opening his beak to release a soft gurgle, but the boys only got more angrier than they already were.

Suddenly out of the blue, Revon gaped his mouth open to strike the pteranodon with a batch of icky, luminescent green acid that shot directly into the bird's right eye. Rodan screeched and thrust his head backwards before attempting to pry the substance off with his wing. Why that little wretch! How dare he cause such a dire attack on the fire demon when he was just being humorous about eating them! Rodan finally managed to rub most of the green muck away from his eye and that's when the pteranodon was just about ready to go against the king's orders and ultimately kill this brat. Godzilla was amused upon the sudden outcome and purred under his breath at Revon whilst slightly tilting his head. Angry that the king was jokingly praising his son, the pteranodon glared at the titan in utmost fury. _Are you kidding me?! _

That's when Godzilla finally decided to wrap things up and properly acquaint his sons to Rodan; just as originally planned. The pteranodon watched with a silent glare as his king began to eagerly communicate with the boys to introduce them to the fire demon. In an attempt to show off his known reputation, Rodan puffed out his chest and stood proud and mighty before the children. Hopefully they would be amazed and know not to mess with a monster like him, but his thoughts were cleared when his hearing was immediately greeted with utmost laughter from the two young kaijus instead. Disturbed, the bird gaped at the two babies that found him amusing. He immediately then shot a scowl at Godzilla upon the disrespect the children were giving him. Godzilla turned to face the titan with an amused toothy grin followed by a deep chuckle in his throat. _Sorry, they learned from me. _

Rodan shook his head disapprovingly before rolling his eyes with a 'of course they did' expression. Seeing that this was offending the bird, Godzilla finally decided to teach his boys some proper manners. This was no way to treat any ancient titan. Snorting for their attention, the king tried to inform them calmly to knock their crap off but the boys failed to hear him as they were now beginning to impersonate Rodan. Echo mimicked the titan's proud stance while Revon copied the fire demon's screech before continuing to have a good laugh with each other.

Godzilla then roared and that's when the two boys quickly stopped and immediately sat themselves down to await further instructions from their king. Godzilla snorted with a 'that's what I thought' look before demanding his boys to go up and properly introduce themselves to Rodan. The young kaijus instantly grimaced at the command and ultimately refused. Surprised by them rejecting his orders, Godzilla glared at his sons once more and began to growl angrily before the boys really got the memo that he wasn't joking. They needed to stop being antisocial and say hello!

Revon snorted irritably before slowly hunching his way over to the fire demon upon his father's wishes. His ears were back and the spikes down his spine were becoming more sharper than usual due to uncomfortable tension. Godzilla and Echo quietly watched him approach the fire demon carefully. When the dragon got within close range, Rodan lowered his head to begin familiarizing himself with the dragon's scent by sniffing him. Revon just stayed frozen in place, silently letting the pteranodon do his thing, while maintaining a very agitated face as the spikes along his back continued to shift upon his nerve sensitivity.

Rodan then grew curious of the dragon and attempted to pry his beak underneath Revon to see if he was a boy or girl. The dragon was softly barring his teeth in pure rage as the titan forced himself underneath to smell him out. While that went on, the young plesiosaur decided to avoid such socialization by scurrying his way over to hide in the open gap in-between his father's legs. Godzilla shifted his head down to watch Echo seek refuge under him and simply found it quite silly that his son was doing the best that he could to avoid such interactions. God, he really needed to get the kids out more often since them acting like this was not only such an entanglement, but a nuisance as well. When Godzilla was young, he never behaved in such a manner that portrayed him as either cowardly or awkward. So the fact that his only sons, in the meantime, were so used to being extremely stubborn made the king realize that they weren't being disciplined enough to fully understand this since they were so used to the island rules.

Rodan finally became bored with Revon and let him go, in which the dragon happily ran over to Godzilla for sanctuary. With his ears and tail secreted between his legs, the dragon joined his older brother as they hid themselves underneath the king and continued to eye the pteranodon from there. Rodan snorted in amusement before curiously peering over at the baby plesiosaur, tilting his head and staring at Echo in a benevolent manner to patiently wait in meeting him. Echo immediately hid out of view to avoid making eye contact with the titan, and burrowed himself farther underneath Godzilla to make it apparent that he wasn't going to going anywhere. He then roared up at the king, begging not to go, but Godzilla growled in response with a soft scowl forming over his maw. _Now._

Not wanting to anger the king anymore than he already was, the plesiosaur mustered up some courage to go properly address Rodan. He slowly strolled over to the pterandon, all eyes on him, and quietly approached with a displeased groan that was enough to signify a rude 'hello'. The plesiosaur even avoided looking at Rodan as the titan was beginning to take in his scent, familiarizing himself with who he was to one day come and recognize.

Suddenly, Rodan decided to add his own idea of amusement into the mix by nudging Echo with his beak playfully. The plesiosaur instantly did not like the idea of playing with this stranger and began to bare his teeth, trying his best to fight the agitation his nerves were beginning to get. He didn't want to attack Rodan as he was a titan that he knew nothing about, but the bird messing with him was a big no-no. I mean, even Godzilla and Mothra had been bitten by the plesiosaur countless times when they pissed him off. It was just part of his personality.

Because of the sudden, unannounced interaction Godzilla enforced on the boys and the realization to Rodan that the king had lost his damn mind raising other titans that were of different species, the lizard began to realize how difficult this day was starting to become. After leaving Rodan's territory, Godzilla was left into having two clingy children for the rest of the way. So clingy in fact, that visiting humans at this time would probably be a letdown since the boys immediately wanted to return home to their mother. Apparently, the queen's comforts were more preferable than Godzilla's ones whenever they were stressed.

As they traveled to the nearest human domain, the boys could already sense that they were not returning home and immediately threw themselves into having their own tantrums. Godzilla ignored them as he continued moving on with a scowl forming over his face upon the harsh ranting he was receiving. Revon was atop of his back, sinking his claws into the king and angrily gnawing at one of the plates in an effort to soothe his teething nerves that were beginning to habit out. Echo on the other hand was just nagging and complaining the entire way through. Jesus, why did he agree to adopt or even _have _children with Mothra? Obviously, this was her idea and yet here he was doing a majority of the work.

Revon stopped teething on his father's spikes as a large white object floating above the water immediately captured his attention. Godzilla and Echo hadn't noticed as soon as the dragon did, but when the king felt his son fly off his back, it was enough to quickly get his attention to see why. A large, white cruise ship was passing near them and by his knowledge, Godzilla knew that these type of boats were _fill__ed_ with humans. Now that his son was off his back, the titan immediately began to sink himself into the water to go ahead and watch from the depths obscurely. Seeing that his brother was going towards the unknown structure without worry, Echo couldn't help but follow after him. He turned to Godzilla and croaked for permission to go in which the king quickly authorized. And with that, the plesiosaur took off.

There was music coming from the deck that was enough to trigger Revon to head there first. There were a few people lounging out by the provided pools and simply swimming away, but upon noticing the dark figure with wings flapping towards them in the distance, the humans immediately began to seek refuge. A young, american boy who had been enjoyably playing with his figurines, a dragon and a lion respectively, by the pool was oblivious in seeing Revon approach the deck until he landed aboard; the boat lightly shaking right underneath his touch. The boy lifted his head up and gawked in surprise upon the creature that was now before him, dropping his action figures altogether. While the humans were screaming for somebody to grab him, the little boy just continued to gaze up at Revon in pure astonishment and shock. Dragons do exist after all!

Revon lowered his head to meet the unafraid child before him and flared his nostrils cautiously as he began to whiff in the human's scent. It seemed innocent enough that the dragon knew automatically that there was no harm in greeting this unusual earthling he had never seen before. They were very small, yet interesting! The young boy then attempted to extend his hand out to touch the dragon's snout, and being the warmhearted soul that he was, Revon had no problem in doing that. He gently pushed his snout forward while the little boy was absolutely brightened by the interaction. He was touching a dragon! A dragon!

Meanwhile on the lower half of the ship, people were beginning to crowd the lower windows to see Echo swimming alongside the boat and staying along sea level to keep his head high enough to get a good look at these so-called 'humans' his father wanted him to know about. Unlike his brother, the plesiosaur was absolutely confused and somewhat unsure of them. There was just so many of these things for his mind to comprehend. How on earth were he and his siblings going to coexist with such masses of these beings if there was too much of them?

A little girl that was barely peeking out from the window tossed down some potato chips at the plesiosaur in hopes of him enjoying her snack. Echo shifted his head back in alarm upon the sudden white flakes falling down towards the water, but when he managed to get one in his mouth, it was probably one of the best things he'd ever eaten. It had so much flavor compared to the raw diet he always dined on, and was absolutely eager for more! Lifting his head back up to where the chips were coming from, Echo happily munched on the remainder of them being thrown out to him while slowly accustoming himself to these humans.

Godzilla could only watch with pride upon how well this was going. If only Mothra were here to witness on how well they were adapting to the humans and vice versa. She would be absolutely thrilled to see that her titan offspring were interacting in such a manner. However, the fun needed to end as it was about time to return back to the island. Roaring underneath the water, the king called for his children to return back and to inform them 'let's go!'.

The humans immediately grew quiet and were staring out towards the sea upon hearing Godzilla while Echo and Revon knew it was time to head out. The plesiosaur swam away from the ship while Revon took one last long look at the small human child before extending his wings and jumping into the air. The little boy watched him go with amazement filled in his eyes before his parents ran out to retrieve him.

The cruise ship finally passed and was now in a good distance for Godzilla to rise back up to the surface. He then lifted his head out the water and was instantly greeted by his infant dragon that screeched and landed atop of his snout, sinking his claws deep within the king's flesh to ensure his grip to prevent him from falling in. Godzilla knew on how much his son loathed the water and decided to be mischievous enough to try and get him wet since he wanted to spit acid on another titan as a first impression.

Echo poked his head out the water and watched as the king threw his head upward several times in attempts to coat both he and Revon with massive splashes of ocean. The dragon screeched in alarm upon the water drenching him, begging for Godzilla to stop. The tone of his son's pleads was enough to convince the king to do no more, so he purred apologetically when he realized on how terrified it made the baby feel. Revon then glared at him and hissed in disapproval. Echo just gurgled in amusement.

The rest of the swim home was a silent one for the family as they were now tired and ready to call it a day. Upon reaching the island, Mothra had been waiting for their arrival on the shore with the baby phoenix close to her side. She screeched for her family as she flapped her wings that began to glow, signifying her joy that they were coming home. Godzilla lifted his head from the water and roared pleasantly for his beloved queen and wife before the boys responded back to her calling. _We're home!_

When they reached the shore, both Revon and Echo rushed themselves over to the queen and happily greeted her with lots of licks and nuzzles. God, they missed her! Mothra took it all in with content chirps and shrills upon her sons expressing their love underneath her legs while Godzilla shook himself on the beach. The baby phoenix hopped its way over to her father and chirped in greeting. Godzilla lowered his head down towards his new child and nuzzled her affectionately. The phoenix slowly glowed in response as she nuzzled her king back, purring contently. She was absolutely happy that he was home!

After such interactions to enjoy the sunset, Godzilla and Mothra lay alongside each other as they continued to supervise their children on the beach. Revon and Echo were play fighting as usual while their newborn daughter was flying around them, screeching and flying down to occasionally nip them with her sharp beak. The sight of such happy kaijus living their lives intrigued Mothra to the point where she couldn't help herself but thank Godzilla for agreeing to start such a family by purring her head underneath his snout. Surprised by her sudden behavior, Godzilla relaxed and growled affectionately before placing a soft lick to her head.

_You're welcome. _


	5. Chapter 5: Issues

**AN: So guys, we have made it to chapter five! Woohoo!**

**Also, I am sorry for not updating sooner than I last said I would previous chapter. Life is assigning me so many tasks to take care of at once (bills, new job, school, cleaning, etc.) and I have been so ducking tired to do anything! Like literally!**

**For the baby phoenix (and I apologize for you not knowing much about her), her name will be revealed in this chapter. One that means "burning" and that is also an ornamental plant. **

**So this chapter may upset some of you or make you happy, idk, but this was something that I felt would help contribute to how things play out since it happens in most of our everyday lives. But don't you worry! Things always tend to work themselves out...eventually. **

* * *

Another morning was sometimes the start of an interesting day for life on earth. Humans would undoubtedly be working hard or spending their money on complete nonsense while the titans just viewed it as another ordinary twenty-four hours; at least it was always that way if nothing unfortunate happens. For the past two weeks since visiting Rodan and encountering the humans once again, Echo was not behaving like his usual self. The young plesiosaur had been moping around the cave and preferred to remain in his pothole rather than being out and accompanying Godzilla on his errands. In fact as of today, he didn't want to budge out from bed.

Godzilla and Mothra knew something immediately was wrong with the young kaiju, but didn't know what they could do to help. Anything the titans brought back to eat, Echo would just vomit the food back up. It got so severe to the point where it seemed that absolutely nothing was able to accommodate with the plesisoaur's stomach, and because of this, he has been refusing any type of food since then. Revon and Celosia, the new name given to the baby phoenix, haven't had any issues and were doing just fine.

With the excessive amount of drooling from the mouth and runny nose, it quickly became apparent that Echo was suffering from an unknown illness. It wasn't uncommon for young titan hatchlings to get exposed to certain diseases, or just unique bacteria that didn't sit well in their systems, but the fact that Echo was the only one who had gotten the disease rather than the other two made it clear to the parents that his immune system wasn't as strong as it should be. And with that being said, they were insistent on finding a cure for their son. If he wasn't able to keep any food down, then there must be another way in having him get better.

This was difficult for Mothra and Godzilla as they never have came across an issue like this before. The fact of knowing that Echo was indeed sick with something made both the king and queen's parental instincts kick in more often than usual. They didn't want to leave his side, but yet they also had other responsibilities to take care of that really prevented them from staying home with him. Think of it as how parents had no choice but to go to work everyday and would rather stay home with their ill child. And because Echo was really sick, his siblings were also having a hard time in not engaging or interacting with him as much as they used to. However, the young hatchlings were a bit too immature and didn't quite understand that their brother wasn't feeling well because he caught something foreign.

Godzilla lay in the cave over his sick son to ensure that he was getting the proper rest and warmth he needed in getting better. Feeling him shift underneath his stomach from time to time, the king knew that Echo was really trying to get through his problem by sleeping comfortably since he didn't have both the energy and strength to get out of bed today. Since Echo could barely keep any meat down as well, Mothra had ventured off to go and find some fruits and rare plants that would help boost the plesiosaur's immune system and fight whatever toxic pathogens were in his body.

Revon and Celosia were playfully enjoying themselves a game of tag by chasing one another around the cave until the one who was 'it' managed to catch the other with a good nip or bite. They were running, scampering, flying, and not to mention shooting fire at each other like crazy to the point where it was beginning to peeve Godzilla. The little shots of fire that would accidentally strike him didn't hurt at all, however, it was enough to keep him from sleeping peacefully. The titan lifted a tired eye at the two flying kaijus that were now wrestling in the dirt and slowly returned back to his slumber to continue dreaming on. Of course, the two kids were too busy entertaining themselves to even notice their dad.

Celosia continued to tackle and playfully bite Revon while the dragon tried his best to quickly kick her off him. She screeched assertively to express her dominance and sank her talons deeper into his body to force him to surrender. Being as highly energetic as he was since she had gotten him riled up in the first place, Revon refused to submit. He opened his mouth and spat out a batch of his gooey-green stomach acid at her but was unsuccessful as she had dodged the attack and returned to clamping her beak onto his neck. Celosia hadn't realized how strong she was starting to become and easily made the dragon yelp in agony that immediately startled Godzilla awake.

That's it.

The king slightly lifted his head off the ground and angrily bickered at the two titans to be forced to take a temporary break from each other; another way of expressing a time-out. Startled and frightened, Revon and Celosia quickly created their distance and moved oppositely to the sides of the cave to be away from each other. The dragon's ears stayed back, along with his tail being tucked between his legs, while the phoenix just shifted her feathers and began to groom herself clean from any debris that got on her. Godzilla watched them go their separate ways and huffed before gently placing his head back down to return to sleep.

Echo had been hearing the commotion from underneath Godzilla and desperately wished he could be out there enjoying the time with his siblings rather than being stuck in bed. Revon probably sure as hell missed their playful brawling while Celosia probably missed nipping him with her sharp beak. However, he knew that Godzilla was probably staying put in the cave today for a reason, and that reason in being to make sure none of his siblings interfered with him.

Needing to use the restroom, the plesiosaur shifted his head upward and lightly nipped a section of Godzilla's belly to let him know that he needed to do business. Godzilla immediately awoke from feeling the soft pinch, and lifted the upper half of his body to peer down at Echo. The young titan churtled softly, his voice a bit groggy due to the illness, and informed the king of what he needed in which Godzilla had no problem in aiding. Bending his head down, the giant lizard grabbed Echo with his jaws and carefully carried the plesiosaur in his mouth to take him to use the bathroom.

Revon and Celosia made sure to stay out of the way from getting crushed by their father's large body and watched as the king now was standing outside the cave and gently placing their brother down in the forest to let him use the restroom. Still in their temporary punishment, the two titans just continued to stand and sit where they were while Echo expelled his fluid wastes.

Godzilla watched his son finish up quietly, observing his body language to dictate the status of his health. He still was sulking around when he moved, but he seemed to be slightly more curious and alert than before since he was now walking around and exploring his surroundings. He even slightly nibbled on a large leaf plant, but didn't go as far as to eating it. Hell, he probably was starving since he hadn't eaten since yesterday. While the king watched his oldest, he could hear the pleading roars of Revon coming back from the cave, begging to be released. Godzilla didn't need to turn around to face his son to send his answer and quickly addressed with a firm 'no' by eyeing the baby from the corner of his eye. Revon didn't say anything else after that and just exhaled irritably in response.

When Echo was finally finished, Godzilla took him by mouth on over towards the water to encourage a small swim and let him drink some water to get into his system. Echo was gently set on the shore to be greeted by the tide of waves splashing and shifting back and forth on the land, and immediately lapped the water eagerly. He was so thirsty! The cool temperature soothed his mild sore throat and the presence of something cold passing through felt absolutely relieving. Godzilla then lifted his head when he felt the presence of something coming up from the sky and upon the clouds did he immediately notice his wife's return. Her greeting screech caused each of their children's heads to jerk up in her direction, and when they saw her, the young kaijus grew ultimately excited.

Mothra slowly descended herself to eye level with Godzilla and chirped affectionately as they both leaned in and expressed their devotion for one another with nuzzles and soft licks. Echo ignored their amorous exchange since he was just super happy in seeing the moth return. Despite him not feeling one hundred percent, he quickly waddled over to her and gurgled invitingly as she landed on the sand beside Godzilla to greet her first child. Mothra chirped and fluttered her wings before descending her head low enough to nuzzle the plesiosaur delightedly.

Revon roared longingly from the cave to join them and only then did Godzilla grant permission for his other son and daughter to come on over. It didn't take long for the two kaijus to reach them and upon getting to the shore did they instantly greet Mothra with licks and purrs. The moth lay on the sand and purred with delight upon the greetings she was receiving and continued to cherish every moment of love and affection being given to her. Echo just silently watched them while standing beside Godzilla. He knew that he didn't have much strength and energy for this type of stuff, and even if he did, he knew his father wouldn't approve.

Needless to say, the rest of the day consisted of constant, disgusting liquids and excessive amounts of rest for young Echo. The fluids that were equipped from some of China's finest plant life didn't sit well in Echo's stomach however and actually made him worse. So worse in fact that even when there was nothing left inside to vomit out, the plesiosaur was still retching nothing. Mothra felt absolutely guilty at this point. She realized that her method in helping Echo failed, and now she was feeling absolutely helpless. If the most beneficial plants from China's rain forest didn't help, then she had no clue what would.

For the next three days, Echo was just growing far from better. He was losing weight and at this point appeared as if he was going to die from both dehydration and starvation. He was paler than usual, had a severe infection in his mouth that had him foaming with foul breath, and was so weak that he wasn't even able to make it out of bed to use the restroom this time. Unfortunately, he could only helplessly soil his bed and mope miserably. His mind pondered: What was wrong with him? Why couldn't the pain just go away?! He felt hopeless! He might as well die!

In fear of losing the only hatchling closest to him, Godzilla was desperate in finding a cure for Echo. He needed to find a way to boost the plesiosaur's immunity back up so his body could be strong enough to fight the disease. Other titans wouldn't sure as hell know what to do, and humans would just probably be a nuisance in giving him back, but there was _one_ option that could probably help Echo regain absolute strength and heal faster.

While Mothra stayed put atop the cave and the little ones slept peacefully inside, Godzilla communicated with her of what he believed was going to help Echo get back to the way he was. Upon hearing his method, the moth immediately stood on her legs and extended her wings out in a threatening manner, protesting against the idea. No way was Godzilla going to risk killing little Echo by exposing him to nuclear energy! He was just too young! It would undoubtedly kill him!

Godzilla didn't care what she had to say however. He knew what was for the good of their son since her strategy clearly didn't work and just angered his body. He pointed this out to her and only then did Mothra really become enraged with what the king had to say. She was to blame for Echo's health?! Excuse him, but did he not forget that Echo was better off eating fresh herbs and plants that actually made an impact on his health rather than those absurd, disgusting meals that consisted of whale, squid, and sharks?! Clearly, the children didn't need to have meat as their everyday diet. And the fact that he enjoyed taking them to unknown places without her consent was just infuriating! What if she wanted to take the boys with her somewhere too? Did anyone ask? No. Godzilla just took the boys along with him on his trips without even saying anything...as usual.

Godzilla was disturbed by Mothra's sudden outburst. Excuse me but does she know who she's talking to? How dare she insult him on how he takes care and feeds the children! He was mostly the one doing all of the work anyway; always making sure that the young hatchlings were well-fed and taken care of! He was the king, and he should be the one going out there and making sure both humans and other titans were in check! Hell, he should be hibernating and not following Mothra's orders in raising kids at all!

The king angrily expressed his frustration at Mothra and upon doing this did all three children start to eavesdrop on their conversation. They clearly were arguing like their usual quarrels, but it didn't seem promising this time. Echo slowly lifted his head and watched them with tired eyes while Revon was starting to get angry upon the harsh bickering. Mothra became so furious with Godzilla that she spat batches of silk right onto his maw to shut him up and let her speak. The lizard king jerked his head away instantly upon the strike and lowered it close to his claws to try and pry the silk off his mouth, growling in pure agitation. Ugh, this moth! She was so close to being blasted to smithereens, she didn't even wanna know!

When Godzilla successfully hauled the silk off his snout, Mothra continued going on about how she was fed up with how much of a bad influence he was in raising their young. Godzilla, at this point, was fed up himself. In fact maybe it would just be better if he leaves. And since he was king and called the shots in this world, he would be taking Echo with him. Stepping towards the cave and leaning his head in to reach for the plesiosaur, Godzilla gently opened his mouth and proceeded in taking Echo away. Mothra realized what Godzilla was doing and became absolutely furious! Slamming a long leg down to express her anger and disapproval, she informed her king that he was not allowed to do this. Echo was her's as much as he was Godzilla's and he was not going to take him away from her.

Godzilla finally retracted his head back from the cave with Echo in his mouth, glaring at Mothra to let her know that she better not even try and fight him on this one. He made his decision and she was not to stop him unless she wanted to end up waking in larva form and come back to find all of her children gone; either taken away or eaten by him. His threat only scared the queen, who knew that she was tempting him, and stayed silent while glaring angrily, trilling under her breath.

Snorting, Godzilla began to turn on over towards the water to go and relocate with Echo. Noticing that he was being taken away from his mother, Echo began to cry for Mothra; begging the queen of monsters to not let Godzilla take him. The moth grew absolutely heartbroken upon her son's cries and was really thinking about fighting Godzilla for this, but that would only prove to be a horrible mistake if she tried. The queen would rather lose one child than three. Mothra could only respond back with a depressing screech that would forever haunt Echo's mind while Revon roared angrily at his father for what he was doing. _You can't take Echo away! That's my brother! _

While Echo pleaded for their help, Godzilla ignored everyone's cries as he made it to shore. Continuing to keep his son locked in his jaws, the king lowered himself towards the water to begin the long swim with Echo squirming in his hold, begging to be released. Godzilla clamped down harder to keep him from escaping and Echo slightly yelped from one of the titan's teeth sinking deep in his flesh.

Mothra screeched angrily at Godzilla as he swam away; his spikes beginning to sink deeper into the ocean blue. As a way to piss her off even more, Godzilla angrily swung his tail in the water as a response before finally submerging and disappearing. It was his way of expressing both frustration and anger that she had made him feel. Mothra didn't care however and still found no fault for her point of view on things. She loathed Godzilla for this! Echo was too fragile to be around any levels of radiation and was not expected to survive. Exposing a little one to such energy was going to prove too much, and hopefully because of this, Godzilla would realize his mistake.

However, there was a high chance that they were not going to be coming back. It was only a matter of time until the king of monsters took Revon away from Mothra next, although the chances of that happening were only twenty-five percent. Echo's chance was more of a seventy-five since he was the main little kaiju of the family, spending and having much more time with his parents before the dragon and phoenix popped into the picture.

Revon let out a long, distressed yowl for Echo out towards the ocean. There was obvious signs of both anger and grief in his tone that immediately gave Mothra the urge to descend from the top of the cave to comfort him. Her raptorial legs carefully guided her down towards the ledge of the cave and she landed as gently as possible over the dragon. At this point, Revon began to lie down and mope silently; his eyes never once leaving the water.

While Celosia was obviously too young to understand the situation and off doing her own thing, Revon was trying to pretend that the queen of monsters wasn't towering over him. He was so upset about what Godzilla had done and felt betrayed and abandoned. Not only did he lose his brother whom he had came to love, but the only titan that he had known as a father left him! Why didn't he take the baby dragon too? Was it because they were from the sea? Because that he could fly and Godzilla couldn't? Or was it because he didn't love him?

Mothra could sense the heartache her child felt and instantly let her parental instincts kick in. Despite being upset as much as he was, the queen wasn't going to let Godzilla's actions affect the love and devotion she had for her children. After all, this wasn't the first time they had separated from one another due to fighting. Lowering her body down over Revon, she trilled softly before extending a hind-leg out to curl right underneath her son's belly and place him right in her fur. Revon groaned in annoyance upon her insistent behavior, letting her know that now really wasn't a good time to be cuddling right now. Mothra ignored him and finally released her tension to lay on top of the dragon, who was now buried underneath his mama's fur.

She purred as she tried to peer down at him, signifying that she loved him and that he was her's, and that she would always be there to protect and care for him. Revon said nothing as he continued to whiff in her sweet essence. She also assured him that Godzilla had a soft spot for him as much as he did for Echo but the dragon didn't care about his father at the current moment.

He just wanted Echo to come back...

After swimming for quite sometime, Echo croaked uncomfortably as he awoke to discover that he was still currently trapped in the king's jaws. He felt so weak that he didn't have the strength the entire journey to fight Godzilla in returning back to the island. His mind thought long and hard of his mom and siblings, but at this point in time there was just not enough energy in his system to go through with such a task. Godzilla let off a soft purr in this throat to reassure him that they were almost to their destination. Echo just dangled in his hold like a dead animal but responded with a deep groan. He didn't care where they were going, he just wanted to not suffer anymore!

While the night still remained young, Godzilla tried to accelerate his speed once they reached the grounds to his lair. He was desperate to get Echo back to his normal self and was a bit scared in losing him if he didn't hurry. Time was ticking and the last plesiosaur titan on the planet was going to go extinct for his entire species if he wasn't saved in time. Godzilla didn't want that to happen. Every titan life form was just as important as he was, although some were just mere pain in the asses to maintain coexistence with, because at some point they were to prove useful somehow.

He thought about Mothra and the other children, but being the stubborn one that he is, didn't feel much emotion about leaving them. She was going to understand how difficult it is in raising other species of titans and know that she was going to come back and apologize for her outburst anyway. Mothra was a gentle being, but when you really had a connection with her, she was just as strong-willed as Godzilla was. Maybe she was due to lay another egg soon and was just snappy, but the king doubted that. Ever since he agreed to have children with her, she has always criticized his parenting methods. If it bothered her that much, then why didn't she step in and help out? The most she's done was take care of the young phoenix, but as far as the boys? Maybe a few times a week.

Godzilla couldn't lose Echo. He just couldn't! Having him exposed to nuclear energy was the only solution at this point. He was sure of it! The only way it was going to kill him was if his body consumed too much than was recommended, but the king knew of how much his son needed in order to regain his immune levels back to normal and combat the disease within his system.

Echo suddenly let out a harsh hack and that was enough to scare Godzilla back to his senses. Okay, now he really did need to hurry up. After swimming for approximately another twenty minutes, they reached the city. Godzilla gently swam himself through the remaining of tunnels while Echo was alert enough to be curious of their surroundings. What was this place? It seemed interesting, but he was still too weak to even pay good enough attention. The levels of intense heat and radiation increased the closer they ventured within, but it didn't affect Echo. At least not yet.

They finally reached the temple and only then did the young plesiosaur indeed pay attention again to his surroundings once they were out of the water. He had never seen anything like this before! Where were they? Was this his father's true home rather than that pesky island he shared with Mothra?

Indeed it was.

This would be home now.

Goodness, how Godzilla missed this place! Although this city was in complete ruins and shambles, that still didn't stop it from being the perfect nesting ground to get proper rest and stay away from all the nuisance in the world. As he climbed himself up out of the water to stand on a large broken platform of rock, Godzilla scanned around him to see if there was a proper spot to have Echo's body feed on some radiation. However, his thoughts focused on the past of this place rather than the present. He remembered when he would come and rest here and the humans that worshiped him from before would offer gifts to him and place their tiny hands on his massive form, thankful for such a creature like him to exist. Those times were well-worth living, which was why the king didn't mind humanity as much as the other titans did. However he would never forget of the last human who wasn't afraid to place their hand on him before being obliterated by the nuke bomb. That last human would always be somebody to remember and never leave Godzilla's mind. He didn't know who they were, but whoever it was, he felt like he had known them for a very long time. And for that, he was indeed thankful. It proved to be another reason to the king that humanity was worth fighting for and protecting. He was their hero.

Seeing a pool of magma slowly pouring out from one of the cracks of the buildings into a small pool seemed to be good enough for Echo. Godzilla hurried over to it, the entire place shaking underneath his move, and gently began to place Echo right beside it. The radioactive material in the magma was going to slowly heal the young plesiosaur, so long as he wasn't moved away from it, and would probably take a few days to help him regain that bit of energy he had lost. Until then, Godzilla would be waiting.

Echo groaned softly as he felt the exposure around him. It didn't hurt, but it indeed felt different compared to being on the island. It was an almost warm sensation, but didn't feel as something harmful. He didn't mind it and actually found it to be very comforting. Relaxing his muscles, Echo slowly drifted off to sleep and let the radiation envelop his body while Godzilla just silently watched him. Feeling relieved, the king knew that he was going to get his boy back into good shape in no time. How long? Well, that was only something time could tell.

In the meantime, the king of monsters found this as the perfect opportunity to relax and get himself a good nap. Turning back towards the platform, Godzilla took one more look at his son before retreating to finally get the proper slumber he deserved. One he hadn't received in years! Climbing back onto the rocks, the titan properly adjusted himself to lay in the direction to face Echo and gently placed his massive body down to rest, being extra careful when he plopped so the place didn't come crashing down and ruin the healing process for the hatchling.

Taking one long, final look at the young plesiosaur, Godzilla expired softly and emitted a soft growl before slowly shutting his eyes to return to that deep slumber he had missed from long ago.

It felt so good to be home.

* * *

**So, I hope this was a good chapter because I feel proud of writing it. The only downside I had in writing this was about the ancient city. I haven't seen KOTM since June, and had to rely on videos and articles online about its description and stuff because I could barely remember what it looked like. I wanted the city to still somewhat remain because I feel it is a very important aspect to the monsterverse and the story. This is like Godzilla's true home! For future-reference, I might want to throw some flashbacks for Godzilla and his perspective on how and why he cares for humanity. You get what I mean. **

**Anyways, I apologize for taking centuries and will return back soon. I got a new job. However, I am taking a shit-tone of classes so I am only free weekends and nights. Just keep an eye out for chapter six! Please let me know how you are enjoying the story and what you would like to see next. I am open to hearing your suggestions and how you would like to see things play out. Remember, these are supposed to be one-shots. This isn't a full length story type thing. At least, not yet. **

**There will also be more titan babies to come! Don't think it's just three of them. **

**Take care ya'll and stay out of the heat! **


	6. Chapter 6: Accommodations

**AN: Here's to another chapter you guys. Sorry for the BIG delay, but I am a very busy individual who has bills to pay and job(s) to work. It's not easy when you work pretty much all day, hardly home, and have that free amount of time to sleep in order to prep for the next couple hours until you have to go back and redo the cycle. I'm trying, and hoping, to get more free time available to work on these stories, but I have to work with them little by little. So please don't be mad at me or think I left you guys. This story isn't going nowhere! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to change it around a few times, but I feel this is a good chapter to keep things going. Please let me know what you think and enjoy your day guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Godzilla characters mentioned in this story. I own baby kaijus **

* * *

The wind blew angrier than it's ever been upon a hurricane warning surrounding the very island Mothra and Godzilla _once_ called home. The forest quivered fearfully upon mother nature's tempestuous mood, and the vast winds and unpleasant atmosphere were enough to support the evidence of her actions. The smell of the natural disaster brewing near the island was enough to keep Mothra awake and alert in case her and the young titans needed to retreat and seek new territory. It wasn't that the queen of monsters was afraid of a little storm common in Earth's vast waters, but the mere fact that Revon and Celosia could be too fragile in flying around and using their imperfect strength in such conditions.

Food was still scarce at this time and the moth was beginning to panic upon the hungry children expressing their distress through mere yowls and caws. Unfortunately, no type of milkweed concoctions or any plant material for that matter was something Revon and Celosia wanted. So if they were hungry, then what were they possibly hungry for? Meat, obviously. Godzilla's catches from the deep blue were very much accustomed in the dragon and phoenix's everyday diet, so they were so used to eating sea creatures that absolutely nothing different would spark any interest.

No matter how much she wanted to please the titans, Mothra refused to go to the ocean. Not only did she hate water, but she wanted to raise the children _her _way. She didn't want them to still be so used to Godzilla's methods and wanted to try to see if she was capable of raising carnivorous creatures herself. However upon raising these titans alone without the aid of her precious king, Mothra was having much difficulty multitasking as a caregiver. Unlike human mothers, a different species raising two different species compared to their own was very tricky - especially with a dragon and phoenix together.

Revon hacked out a piece of milkweed that he had attempted to eat and licked his snout to prevent from drooling in disgust. Mothra didn't want to force him again to eat at this point and just remained on her perch, silently watching him and Celosia from above while occasionally keeping a lookout for the hurricane at sea. So far, things remained steady, so there was no concern to leave just yet.

Despite the current moment, things have remained a roller-coaster for the queen in raising two titans, especially with Revon. The dragon was so angry and upset about Godzilla and Echo's departure that nothing on the island has ever been the same; there were no more adventures, no more roughhousing, and no more delicious food! It sucked around here!

Revon silently watched the ocean from the mouth of the cave swishing his tail irritably, completely shutting away Mothra and his sister. He had been keeping watch and laying this way for five days now out of the thirty-six that marked the day when Godzilla and Echo had left. Since then, Mothra didn't know what she could do in order to keep her son happy. If it was Godzilla Revon wanted, then he would be quickly disappointed. There was no way Mothra would be able to convince her king to return if he had already made up his mind. Stubborn as he usually was, she knew she would have to realize her wrongdoing and apologize first, and that was something she solemnly _refused _to do.

Mothra chirped for the dragon to come to her, but the dragon didn't comply nicely to her request. Rudely, Revon answered with an aggressive swish of the tail that was enough to signal to Mothra that he was replying with one of those "kiss my behind" remarks. The moth wasn't going to take that for an answer, and was beginning to grow irritated upon this behavior she had been dealing with for the longest while.

The moth chittered in annoyance, informing the dragon that he better listen to her commands, or else he would surely have something to sit and be mad about. The dragon turned his head up to the queen and sent her a warning snarl; fumes of smoke beginning to spur from the slits of his nostrils. Celosia flew down to inspect some of the cracks in the cave walls near Revon to search for any insects to snack on, completely oblivious to the entire situation. Revon continued to snarl at Mothra, his ears beginning to revert back in pure anger and anxiety. They needed to leave him alone now! He wasn't kidding.

Fearing for the young phoenix's safety since the dragon was capable of killing one of the most rarest titans in history, Mothra immediately spread her wings wide enough to glide down and confront Revon directly. As soon as she landed and began to draw up to him, the dragon spewed several shots of acid toward her in sheer defense. Realizing he missed striking her, Revon knew now that this was the time where he really needed to take advantage of his fire-breathing abilities.

Scrambling up to his feet to turn and completely face the displeased queen, Revon snarled angrily while Mothra just silently eyed the child continue to throw his temper tantrum. Revon then blew large amounts of green flames up towards her, but unaware that it wasn't quite exactly hitting Mothra due to inexperience.

When he finally felt he unleashed a majority of the anger he had kept inside him for so long, Revon stopped and heaved tirelessly as he glared up at the queen. At this moment, the cave remained completely silent and only the sound of the hurricane winds on their island could be heard in the midst of their stare-down.

In order to discipline such a young titan, and not wanting to hurt him, Mothra just extended her leg and kicked the small dragon out of the way. Now clearly agitated herself from such a child giving her tremendous attitude, the queen didn't know how much more of this she could take...

Back in the deep depths of the ocean, inside the underwater city of what most humans would believe to be "Atlantis", resided the world's most legendary ally that ever walked the face of the earth. Sleeping soundly, the great king of the monsters snored tirelessly in his slumber, resting it off when he had spent the majority of the day trying to find food. However as of recently, it was starting to become more and more of a necessary task that needed to be done almost everyday, especially with a hungry, young adolescent titan growing and evolving fairly quickly.

In the distance below the steps of the platform where Godzilla lay, was Echo, trying his best to try and fall asleep since it was "quiet time" hours at this time during the day. Usually the plesiosaur would stay close and bundled near the king, but as of lately, the young titan was secretly troubled. After recovering from the illness that invaded his body, and his father lucky enough to bring him here to cure him, Echo had a slight feeling that there were other reasons as to why they were here other than just "healing" abilities.

Ever since they had arrived and Echo was conscious enough to understand what kind of place this was, the plesiosaur was always shunned away from his father. Not in an avoiding manner, but one that made sleep sound more important than a child that lacked any fun games or activities to enjoy. All Godzilla did was sleep throughout the majority of the day and catch food for Echo whenever he felt the energy too. Luckily, the king was smart enough to bring larger portions of food for his son, that was good enough to last about a week, to make trips limited.

Annoyed that he was not allowed to leave the cave under any circumstances, Echo was on the verge of just letting his instincts take control. He missed the queen and his siblings as well, especially Revon. That dragon was indeed like the brother he never had, and their bond was inseparable! At least, it was until two very stubborn titans kind of ruined that for them due to their own selfish reasons.

Great, now Echo was hungry once again! He hadn't eaten for the past day and a half, and was starting to grow impatient with his father's negligence. Whale was just becoming too little in filling his tremendous appetite these days that he needed to let his father know he needed _more_ to eat. Maybe he could convince him if he could go out this time and capture his own food so that Godzilla could just sleep? No, that wasn't going to matter. We _all_ knew the answer to that one...

The hunger in his belly was beginning to be too much for the young titan to handle, so he felt he had no choice but to plead for his father into going out now to bring him some food. Carefully climbing himself up the steps, the plesiosaur took his time, stumbling and slipping as he went, trying to get to his father. When he finally reached the platform, the plesiosaur grew nervous upon the request he wished to ask the king. Last time Echo tried doing this, he was quickly reminded in a firm manner that he was being 'disruptive'.

Feeling confident enough after all going through all those steps, Echo croaked at Godzilla as he waddled towards him. Midway through his attempts in communicating with him, the lizard king knew what he wanted and interrupted him with an aggressive snort whilst sleeping. Not right now.

_But I'm hungry!_

_Wait. _

_PLEASE! _Echo cried.

Godzilla slowly opened his eyes and immediately glared into his son's blue ones, sending him his final response. The plesiosaur took one look into the king's eyes and begin to cower in fear. This was one of those looks your parents gave when you knew that you needed to stop your crap before you really had something to cry and be mad about. Echo growled in annoyance as he realized that he lost the argument, and began to throw a tantrum. He angrily scurried over to his father and angrily bit and gnawed on his snout, trying to sink his teeth deep within the king's flesh to express how angry and frustrated he was with his answer. Godzilla just ignored the bites and let the plesiosaur release his steam as he drifted back to sleep. He had some itchy bits on his snout that he was unable to scratch that needed to be relieved anyway.

Echo then quit his ranting, knowing that this wasn't going to get him anywhere, and angrily waddled away. Godzilla watched him go and _essentially_ rolled his eyes before falling back to sleep, growling softly and exasperating heavily. Maybe in a few hours he would get up and go find something new for Echo to eat, but in the meantime, sleep was greeting the king with arms wide open.

Echo glared angrily back at Godzilla before carefully gliding down the staircase to find something better to do. Maybe a few laps around the platform and broken pieces of rock would tire him out, but the mere fact that he really could use a meal at this _exact _moment was bothering him. He craved for the fresh taste of blood from fish, and was eager in going out to grab his own catch of the day. Returning back here to this boring, uninteresting cave full of radiation that had helped him fight his illness was out of the question. He was indeed leaving - whether Godzilla liked it or not.

Reaching the bottom of the platform near the ledge of the water, Echo took one look back at Godzilla. Seeing that he was asleep and completely zoned out from hearing him, the plesiosaur quickly dipped himself into the water. Taking another look at the king and realizing that the coast was clear, the young titan quickly submerged underwater and began his quest in search of food.

Seeing the part of the enormous tunnel that surely led to some part of the open ocean, Echo took no hesitation and bravely swam his way through. Passing all the ancient drawings of Godzilla he had studied a gazillion times, Echo finally made it out to the end of tunnel and felt the adrenaline of excitement when he was met with the wide open space of the ocean. Freedom at last!

Heading to the surface, the plesiosaur lifted his head up out of the water to grab oxygen, but his expression changed into one of concern when the atmosphere and small current in the water meant that there was a hurricane not far from here. The dark clouds in the distance showed the plesiosaur where the storm was located, but the young titan knew it to be best to avoid such an area and swim in another direction.

Echo took no hesitation and immediately left the scene...

Back on the island, Mothra had gathered her two children close as they were just about ready to depart from the island to seek refuge elsewhere. Until this hurricane ended would they be able to return back to the island. Revon squirmed in the queen's grasp when she gripped around him with one of her legs, growling angrily, while the phoenix stayed tucked beneath the queen's chest to avoid getting wet on their journey.

All Mothra needed to do was fly above the storm and they would be good. The main objective here was just to find a new place for the young titans to stay until the storm subsided. Ignoring the hard nips she was receiving on the leg, the queen extended her wings before flying away. Trying his best to escape her clutches as they continued to go higher and higher, Revon bit and scratched at the queen in sheer terror upon her accelerated pace of flying. He was probably capable of flying on his own, but Mothra didn't want to risk anything.

Just as they were about to escape the winds, Revon nearly slipped out from the queen's clutches. Horrified, Mothra luckily caught her son just in time before he met his demise. The dragon croaked in fear as he eyeballed the ocean below him, and climbed himself back up to hold on tightly to his mother's leg. Maybe he should just behave before he ends up getting himself killed.

The moth chirped as they began to fly higher and higher into the air, and just as they were about to reach the surface of the clouds and escape, the queen was immediately attacked by another predator. Unable to react in time, the moth's grip on Revon was lost, and that left the dragon quickly falling to his demise. Roaring in fear, the young titan kept plummeting down at a fast pace.

A male MUTO that had been travelling nearby had caught sight of the queen and wished to start trouble. Oblivious to the two titans she had with her, the MUTO immediately snapped down on Mothra's neck before pushing and sending her down towards the water with him. Knowing his intentions were to drown her, the moth wasn't going to let this excuse of a titan take her down! Emerging her stinger, she struck the upper right portion of the MUTO's torso. Roaring in distress, the MUTO immediately lost his grip on the queen and pulled away. Mothra removed her stinger from him once he released her and flew herself away from the water.

The MUTO eyed Mothra in a distasteful manner as they maintained eye contact midair. Whatever his problem was, this guy needed to quit and leave before he didn't get a chance to enjoy mating season this year. The MUTO roared in sheer outrage before flying back towards her to attack once more, but he was immediately caught off guard when Revon came out of nowhere and clamped down on the bottom of his wing.

While the MUTO was taken aback by the sudden strike and struggling to maintain his balance midair, Mothra was surprised to her son had survived the fall and was flying by himself while trying to take down a MUTO. The grip the dragon had, along with the acid he was beginning to seep from his saliva, was enough to burn a small portion of the male's wing that hurt just as bad as the stinger to the chest. The MUTO tried to snap the dragon off his wing, but the toxicity of the acid beginning to burn his flesh was just very uncomfortable!

Revon released his hold on the MUTO's wing and blew fire into his face to shut him up. Angry, the male jerked his head out of the way, but not before realizing that the fire the young dragon blew actually hurt _more_ than he had anticipated it to be. Already injured by Mothra's stinger, and now the fire and acid this young titan was spraying on him, the MUTO cried in distress and began to retreat.

Revon hissed angrily at the MUTO as he became nothing more but a mere dot in the distance before turning to face Mothra. The moth purred contently upon the young titan's bravery and knew she had to thank him for such loyalty she didn't know he had for her. After all, she wasn't his true mother! To thank him, the queen leaned forward to nuzzle her head against the dragon's. _Oh, what little monster you are! _

Content with her appreciation, Revon nuzzled her back before following his mother up into the clouds to get away from this ugly weather...

Several hours had passed, and that meant it was time to bring Echo some food to eat. Godzilla stirred softly and awoke tirelessly from the deep nap he had taken and growled softly. Ugh! Why couldn't he just sleep normally these days instead of having to care for a child that wasn't even his own! Eh, because the kid was kind of cute, that's why.

Godzilla slowly turned his head to the left to see if Echo had been sleeping alongside him again. When he didn't see his familiar blue-form, Godzilla turned his head the other way and saw that he wasn't there either. Usually the plesiosaur never slept alone so it was a bit surprising to not see him on the platform bundled up next to the king. Godzilla lifted his head and checked once more to see if he was correct that Echo was indeed not anywhere on the platform next to him. The look in the king's eyes immediately shifted from a lazy gaze into one of growing concern.

He then flared his nostrils to try and pick up the plesiosaur's scent within the cave, but when he didn't get that usual, fish-ocean smell back, that's when he knew that Echo was nowhere within close range. Godzilla growled and exhaled irritably with the slight shake of his head. Ugh, that little guppy! How dare he leave this cave and go out into the unknown when he knows that the rules still apply much a great deal here! Did he really want to see Godzilla's bad side? He may be his father, but when it comes to disruptions and nuisances like these, he wasn't very light about it.

Wonderful. Now he needed to go out there, rely on his senses, and hunt for Echo. Considering how vast the ocean was, and how curious that little titan could be, it was probably going to require a lot of energy and time in finding him. I mean, the small guy could swim like a torpedo for crying out loud. He wasn't very much of a hatchling anymore either and was growing very quickly.

Taking one big yawn, Godzilla didn't know whether he should rest for a bit longer or immediately go out and search for Echo before he got too far. Letting his new, parental instincts kick in, the king chose to go with the second option, and grumpily began to lift himself off the platform to begin the hunt for his son...

While Godzilla had finally realized that Echo had disobeyed orders and was probably going to wake up any minute now and see that he had fled, the young plesiosaur took not a single look back as he swam farther and farther away from their hideout. No regrets whatsoever! He hated that place! It was too...fit for an adult titan as one should say. Nothing to chase, nothing to play with - just the ideal place a monster could sleep. Yeah, Echo will pass on that one.

So far the plesiosaur had swallowed a few fish whole, but it wasn't enough to fill the tremendous _longing_ of fresh meat his teeth wished to sink into. Seeing if he had any luck finding a small shark or something near the floor of the ocean, the titan began to swim himself lower and lower until something spotted his eye as he got closer towards the ground.

Two divers had been exploring and taking photos of some stingrays, small sharks, and surrounding fish that were inhabiting the sandy area and failed to notice Echo heading down their way. Realizing that these were humans, the plesiosaur stopped in his tracks and continued no further. He didn't want to get close to these _strange_, yet interesting, forms of life. However he really needed to get that food they were so intrigued in following around.

One of the divers noticed the massive form of the plesiosaur heading down towards them and panicked. His partner took notice and tensed up as well, but the goal here was not to send off fear. If the plesiosaur meant harm to them, he would have attacked and chewed them to bits by now. Instead, he ignored them and tried to get hold of the small sharks and fish he desperately wanted.

The divers immediately began to take photos of Echo, but one of them had accidentally forgot to turn off the flash when he had snapped the picture. Echo lost focus of the shark he had in his mouth and growled uncomfortably. Ugh, what was that! He didn't like that at all. Turning towards the divers, the plesiosaur bared his teeth upon the disturbance they had caused and slowly began to move towards them. He hated that they had made him loose his catch!

At this moment, Echo slowly felt himself losing his friendly conscious to the natural instincts kicking in his system. The divers were absolutely frightened upon their mistake and now fearing for their lives, but the plesiosaur was still mindful enough to not hurt them. With a rude warning by a snapping of the jaws and an angry roar, Echo darted upwards and away from the scene. Now that he had left and gotten at least _some _food in his stomach, he felt a little less moody now. However, that bright flash in his eyes was really something that he didn't like very much. Hopefully, his interaction wasn't too much of a startle to the humans, and didn't leave him with a bad reputation.

However, little did Echo know that indeed there was a bad move...

Because once you mess up with humanity...

Humanity ends up messing with you.

* * *

**Hopefully I did alright on this chapter. I found it tricky to write, especially with the MUTO attack. I haven't watched the 2014 Godzilla since, well, 2014 and had to rely on youtube and wiki to give me an idea on how they are. Humans are going to play an important part next chapter, and we will also be introduced to a new baby titan. Let me know if you liked this chapter! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7: Survival of the Fittest

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter! Happy new year! Haven't heard from ya'll for awhile! LOL JK**

**In this chapter, if you have been wanting more out of Celosia, more action-based drama, and human interactions, then this may be the chapter for you. I wanted to upload another chapter soon after the last one while my mind is still fresh and I don't get too busy since my schedule is open right now. After this chapter though, I'm going to upload on my two other stories first before chapter eight so that's just letting you guys know about that set schedule. **

**We also will be meeting a very familiar titan later in this chapter. Shout out to _That Dude at the Movie Theater _for his suggestion on the fourth titan, that I had absolutely no idea about! **

**I hope you like this chapter. I felt really confident in how it turned out too. As always, please review and let me know your thoughts. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Godzilla characters. I own baby kaiju **

* * *

Having spent millenniums biding inside different volcanoes, Rodan never had the audacity of leaving such sheltered abodes unless it was absolutely necessary. However, just recently did the winged titan begin to lack the nerve of sleeping, insistent in soaring around the skies in search of the one and only thing he needed:

A mate.

Rodan hadn't been through any type of heat cycle for awhile, but the male urgency to reproduce with another like him was driving his instincts mad. He had been having dreams of a unique titan that hadn't existed since the ancient kaijus roamed the Earth, including Godzilla's ancestors, and was insistent in finding out _who _this creature was and _where _he could find them. Indeed, the phoenix was the closest titan capable of mating and having its egg fertilized by Rodan. By the spiritual connection he felt he was getting from the bird in his dreams, and letting his instincts drive him forth, the pteranodon wished to find this fiery deity and call her his.

As he invaded the skies, calling her name, Rodan hoped he was within close distance to get some type of response in return. If he didn't, that meant he needed to travel further. Until he got some type of reply back from the phoenix, would the pteranodon know that he was close in finding her. Hopefully, Godzilla and Mothra didn't get in the way of ruining his opportunity of mating either. He hadn't before due to unsuccessful matches, but his urgent desire to have a companion and sexually reproduce during this time was very much wanted.

He called out for her once more; his piercing cry ringing in the night. Flying up near the thunderstorm that he was beginning to head into, the winged titan took no hesitation and traveled through the mass of clouds as it began to shower over him. As the rain became louder and louder, he cried again for his goddess as it rung and resounded within the storm. He was desperate in finding her, but if she didn't give him a sign, that meant he was wasting all his energy for nothing!

His piercing, yellow eyes signified the hope he had in finding her whilst maintaining that predatory gaze in case he ran into any nearby attackers. He cried for the phoenix once more before elevating himself higher into the sky...

Hundreds of miles away from where Rodan was located, Mothra had arrived with Revon and Celosia to the Xishuangbanna forest in the Yunnan Province, not far from the Monarch outpost. As they soared above the night sky, the moth informed the dragon to stay close to her side as this was "human turf" and that they were not allowed to disturb the peace here. Since both hatchlings were associated with fire, it was important they didn't engage themselves with any of their flames to hurt the life that inhabited the rain forest. If any of the children did such a thing, whether in self-defense or by accident, the human race would be out to get them.

And Mothra didn't want to start another war...not with her children as the 'declared' enemies.

Revon understood the queen's warning and stayed close to her side. Keeping his gaze locked at the human constructions under them, he followed the moth to a secluded part of the forest where no humans ever dared to travel deep within, and gracefully landed on the earth below. This was where Mothra had no choice now but to drop them off here for the time being until the hurricane subsided. It was risky, but there was nowhere else to leave the young titans. At least in this forest, they were capable of hiding and roaming as they wished. She would come back for them, that was for sure, but in order to find Godzilla and make things right between their relationship, she had to leave them here. So long as they didn't give the humans any trouble, things would be fine.

Revon didn't like where this was going and knew the queen was leaving him and the phoenix alone together in this massive forest. The moth chirped as he and Celosia came towards her, tilting their heads and wondering why she wasn't planning to stay with them, but the moth kept the communication brief. Extending her wings, she ordered the two titans to not follow her. They needed to stay within this forest and wait for her and the king.

Revon roared in disapproval. First he lost the king and the closest brother he ever had, now he wasn't going to lose her too! Who cares about such a silly storm anyway? He flew through most of it just fine after fighting that M.U.T.O, so why couldn't they just go home and be there snuggling inside their cave like the good times?!

Mothra said nothing but purr in response before extending a leg out to stroke the dragon's cheek. Oh, how precious this young titan was. Secretly, she couldn't bare the thought of leaving him unattended for a few days, but it needed to be done. Travelling would be too much for him and his sister to handle, so at least here they could eat, sleep, and hide as much as they wanted to. They never had this much freedom and choice as much as they did on the island, so it shouldn't be all too bad.

Revon and Celosia could only watch as their queen, and mother, ascended into the air and flew off to find Godzilla. The phoenix then turned her attention to her older sibling and tilted her head, signifying her gaze with a 'what do we do now' look. Revon noticed her scanning him, but had nothing to say. Sniffing the air, the dragon immediately began to pick up a certain smell not far from here that was rather new and intriguing. Not wasting anytime to find something to eat, Revon quickly followed the smell; his sister sticking right behind him.

As trees collapsed and shook upon the dragon making way through, some birds fled away in sheer terror that immediately captured Celosia's attention. Screeching, she extended her wings and ascended into the air to eat them. Slamming her beak shut, she hungrily swallowed a majority of the small creatures before continuing on to chase and find more. Revon paid no mind to her and continued to track the scent he had a trace on, eventually leading him to a small campground.

The odd structures of tents sparked curiosity in Revon as he slowly peeked at the open space before him. It seemed...empty...but that was a good thing! The smell he had picked up was here anyway and the lack of any danger encouraged the hunt even more. Cautiously emerging himself from the trees that trembled behind him, the dragon slowly snuck his way into the camp.

As his sister could be heard screeching in the distance in search of more food, the dragon whiffed the air and became nosy when he got close to the first tent on the right. Being very quiet, the dragon slowly leaned his head deeper and deeper within the tent and noticed two human figures lying below him. Tilting his head to the side to get a better visual, the dragon saw that they were sleeping and decided it be best not to disrupt them. Slowly restricting his head back, Revon removed his head out from the tent to go explore something else. Moving along two tents down, the dragon came across a trash bin and immediately began to investigate the new stench that filled his nostrils. Gently knocking the trash over with his snout, the dragon whiffed over the waste to see what interesting items could be in here to eat. Some leftover remains of cooked fish, rice, and chicken drumsticks seemed appropriate and then began to be devoured by the hungry titan.

A Kunming dog, tied to the other side of tents on a small wooden post, had awoken to the sound of the trash bin and began barking at the dragon. Revon lifted his head from the scattered mess of waste once he no longer found anything interesting to eat. Turning to face the dog barking at him, the dragon began to feel threatened and sneered at the canine as he began to growl...

Two young Chinese girls had been returning from using the restroom in the forest to head back to their tents; flashlights handy as they giggled and playfully shoved one another. Hurrying down a hill, the two girls laughed upon having such a playful bathroom break, but not before noticing a massive, unidentified figure looming near their tent, gurgling contently. The girls froze and didn't walk any further. Looking at each other in frightened confusion, they both immediately shifted their flashlights to see what was before their tent...

Both girls screamed in horror as the rope that their dog had been tied with dangled from Revon's mouth. Startled by the outburst, the dragon extended his wings and roared angrily at the girls, knocking over all the tents with his massive wingspan. All of the family members awoke in alarm by the sudden force and were absolutely terrified by the monster before them. The ringing of human screams echoing around him made Revon feel even more nervous than he already was. He then jumped into the air and flew away.

The roars coming from her brother in the distance immediately made Celosia sense that something happened. Turning her attention away from the tree where she had been picking and gobbling some squirrels and birds, the phoenix knew that it was time to go. Taking no hesitation, the bird flew away from the tree she had been standing on and followed after the dragon. However she stopped short when she saw that Revon had triggered attackers, and they were heading their way. The phoenix screeched down at the lights of oncoming vehicles below her whilst flying midair and knew that this was the time to defend themselves. Igniting her entire form into flames, the winged titan screeched angrily as soon as the vehicles came to a stop and the humans inside rose to begin shooting at her.

The bullets did nothing but disintegrate within the glowing body of the phoenix. Outraged upon their consistent urge to engage, the bird struck her flaming tail against one of the trees and let it collapse atop one of the vehicles, igniting it on fire immediately. The men inside the jeep luckily jumped out from the vehicle in the nick of time, but their escape only angered the phoenix more. As the four remaining humans kept shooting at the young titan from their jeeps, Celosia angrily swooped down and snatched one of the men up with a talon. The human screamed as soon as she had taken him, but that only made the remaining three more hellbent on killing her. After all, they believed she was the one who had disturbed that family outing instead of Revon.

Wanting to end this battle, the phoenix let her instincts control her and she extended her wings to their fullest capacity, angrily screeching at the men as her entire form filled and glowed with immense flame. Blinded for a brief moment by her immense power, the men didn't have a chance to react once she threw herself down and landed on the ground, sending off a ring of fire that immediately burned a good majority of the forest, taking both the men and their vehicles along with it. All life that had been around her immediately blazed away, leaving not a single speck of green behind. Celosia's flames were scorching hot compared to average fire that what remained of the men was nothing more but sizzling bones. All of their clothes, along with their fleshy bodies, had burned entirely to a crisp.

The phoenix ascended into the air after expiring in annoyance upon her encounter with these humans. Unlike her brothers, this was her _first_ experience with such creatures that the king and queen always talked so much about. Not taking their word for it though, Celosia indeed made up her mind...

She did **n****ot **like humans.

Screeching, the phoenix ignited herself back into burning flames and fled the scene...

Meanwhile back in the depths of the deep Atlantic blue, Echo quietly slept on a small chunk of rock, just big enough to fit his growing form, tired from the excessive amount of swimming he'd been doing. He was sleeping in a pool of blood, but not of his own. The plesiosaur not only finished a good day of travelling, but eating as well. His bloated belly after eating two whale sharks, five great-whites, and six seals finally situated that hunger that had been bothering him for the longest time.

Stuffed and unable to finish half of the tiger shark he had tried to snack on, the plesiosaur lazily slept beside his food, reeking of the blood coming from the sea creature. Breathing heavily, it was apparent that the plesiosaur was having another one of those 'dreams' that had him twitching in his sleep. Sometimes, these dreams got so intense that the plesiosaur would literally jump in his sleep. Godzilla had gotten used to the unusual phenomena after awhile, but even then did he sometimes worry what kinds of dreams the young child would be having.

As Echo continued to snore and twitch his back fin, he failed to notice that there had been something lurking near the platform of rock, eager for his food and having come across his attractable scent. A baby rhedosaurus, younger than Echo by a few years, slowly extracted his head from out of the water as he gurgled and observed the sleeping titan. Tilting his head, the rhedosaurus noticed the plesiosaur's unusual sleeping pattern and didn't know what to think of it. Do other titans actually sleep like this or was it just this guy? Eh, who cares. The food looks good though!

Trying his best to sneak up on the sleeping plesiosaur, the rhedosaurus quietly crept up on the platform and reached for the fresh meat with his teeth. Glancing at Echo, who still didn't take notice of his presence, the young titan tried to hurry and retreat with the meal. Hehe, sucker! His now! As the four-legged titan happily trotted back to the water, swishing the tip of his tail confidently, he immediately stopped when he realized he couldn't go any further.

Hanging on to his meal by a piece of loose intestine, Echo growled upon the attempted theft and eyeballed the rhedosaurus before jerking his head back to try and reclaim his food. The rhedosaurus heeded the plesiosaur's challenge for the meal and immediately turned his entire body around to face off against him with a game of tug-of-war.

Did this sneaky thief really think he could get away with his food? Why didn't he just go and hunt for his own catch instead of messing with his? Echo pondered these thoughts as he maintained eye-contact with the intruder, pulling and tugging with all his might. However since he lacked claws or feet, the plesiosaur kept slipping on his many attempts. Amused by the struggle, the young rhedosaur pulled Echo closer towards him. He then took advantage of his lengthy tail and curved it around to knock the plesiosaur off his fins.

Unprepared for that clever move, Echo croaked in surprise before the rhedosaur took off with the shark remains into the water. Pissed that he lost to a younger titan, Echo scrambled off the rock and began to chase after him. _Oh no you don't you little punk!_ He wasn't going to get away from him that easily! If there was anything the king of monsters taught him, it was that to never let any titan make a fool of you...unless you were Rodan.

As the plesiosaur submerged underwater, his eyes scanned the deep blue until he found the trespasser swimming off in the distance near the surface. Hurrying after him, Echo roared angrily at the titan as he approached him. The rhedosaur turned his head to the sea monster and that's when Echo took the advantage to quickly reclaim his meal. Surprised by the sudden strength this guy had once in the water, the baby dino was quickly pulled along with Echo's food. Since he was more of a land reptile than an ocean one, the rhedo knew that he was quickly outmatched in winning against Echo here - especially with nothing to grip his claws on. However, that didn't mean he was going to risk losing his only attempt at getting a meal.

Echo grew annoyed upon his enemy refusing to release hold of the shark. Okay, now this punk really needed to say goodbye or end up saying hello to a set of razor-sharp teeth instead. Not resisting, the rhedosaur showed no fear as Echo slightly turned his head to glare at the young titan holding onto his meal. Showing his teeth, the plesiosaur immediately had enough and decided to attack. Pleased with his decision, the rhedo only had a second to enjoy the victory before being body slammed by Echo.

Shocked by the sudden impact, the rhedosaur roared in alarm, but that immediately shifted into one of immediate pain when Echo clamped onto the side of his stomach and began to drag him down under. Slightly shaking him left and right, Echo knew he finally got through to this punk. Serves him right for trying to steal from him then! Now he needed to regret his actions!

However Echo's conscious personality appeared and began to persuade him that killing him was the wrong way in going about this. Sure he tried to steal his snack, but was it absolutely necessary to end his life over that? Echo wasn't that corrupt to commit such an act - because believe me would he have gladly killed Revon ages ago. At one point, he himself was in the same situation this titan was before being taken in by the king and queen. It was a lonely period of time that the plesiosaur did not miss at all; that was for sure.

With hesitation, the plesiosaur decided to release the rhedosaurus. Surprised by the unexpected outcome, the younger titan attempted to flee away from the scene, but groaned uncomfortably when he realized that Echo had gotten him pretty good. Peering down at the rows of teeth punctures at his side, the rhedosaurus gazed up at Echo and didn't understand. Why the sudden release? Why let him go? He tried to take something from him after all, so, why?

The rhedosaurus purred and titled his head at the older titan. As a child pleading to a teenager, the younger titan wished for Echo to be his friend. Echo growled and looked away upon the foolish request, but secretly couldn't refuse. As the rhedo swam forward waiting for an answer, he was stopped from getting any closer to the plesiosaur when he received a hasty snap of the jaws as a reply. Pleased, the rhedosaurus began to follow Echo back to the platform of rock. Wow, this guy wasn't so bad after all! He wasn't one of those malicious titans and actually had a personality to him! Whether it was part of his species or just him in general, the baby rhedosaurus didn't care; at least he now had a friend to stick around with and no longer had to be lonely!

When they climbed the rock, the rhedosaur immediately collapsed and panted heavily upon the strain he was feeling from all that swimming. With the deep wound, Echo knew what he needed to do. Whenever he used to get seriously injured from his brawls with Revon, back when they still detested each other, Godzilla would come to the young titan's aid and lick the wound clean to prevent infection. It also helped in the healing process with the healthy germs they had equipped in their saliva so Echo knew that it was only fair he helped the young guy out after attacking him.

Seeing the plesiosaur sneaking up behind him, the rhedosaur turned his head upwards to face him to see what was he planning to do. Grumpily, the plesiosaur leaned his down toward the teeth marks he had left on the titan's body and began to clean away. The rhedosaur relaxed upon the false alarm and breathed softly as he tried to resist the pain. This kind of gesture was indeed soothing though. Never before had the young rhedosaurus been treated with such kindness since his former had been killed all those years ago. Never having gotten the chance to meet the only family he had, the baby titan felt alone for the longest time...

But not anymore..

Echo wiped a majority of the punctures clean and knew that would be enough for now. However, in order to completely heal and keep tiny organisms away, the rhedosaur really needed to stay out of the water for a few hours. In the meantime, Echo now knew that he needed to play big brother to this potential titan that may end up being his sibling if Godzilla and Mothra wanted him. Confident that they would, the plesiosaur had nothing to worry about and began to head back towards the water.

Roaring before collapsing his head back down, the baby rhedosaur begged for Echo not to leave him. The plesiosaur assured him that he would be back, but to not follow him into the water until told to; he was just going to go get them some new food and would return as soon as possible. Trusting his buddy, the rhedosaur gurgled in response and exhaled tiredly as soon as Echo had disappeared back into the ocean...

Back in China, the news of two mysterious titans that had wrecked havoc in the rain forest was being announced on every station, every radio, and social media post. In fear, the people of China seeked immediate sanctuary and were recommended to stay indoors until both creatures were captured and maintained. If they were more hostile than Godzilla and Mothra, then immediate action would be necessary.

Celosia had been chasing after her brother for awhile, but finally tracked his scent and descended below to another secluded part of the forest he had been deliberately hiding in. She could see the tip of his tail sticking out under the moonlight and immediately sensed his fear. But if he wanted to fix this, he needed to come clean about what happened. After all, she took all the attacks and killed humans to protect them.

Revon growled at the phoenix standing before him and continued to lay camouflaged in the shadows of trees. Removing his tail out of view, the dragon's glowing red eyes stayed locked on his sister, both with a look of fear and guilt in his pupils. Celosia titled her head at the silent treatment and didn't quite understand. Did he do something that was sure enough to displease the queen once she found out? I mean, she herself had just done worse, but since she had never been introduced to any humans in her existence, she didn't quite feel the sympathy for her attack.

Revon continued to gaze up at his sister before feeling the need to just nap it off. He didn't want to talk about it. He knew he screwed up, but he was just so hungry and afraid! He didn't know what came over him, but at that exact moment he roared at the two humans that had startled him with their piercing shrieks, and the way he had expressed his outrage, felt completely normal to him. It was as if it was in his natural instincts to behave in such a manner, but boy was it indeed frightening. He adored his young, adolescent personality that the king and queen cherished about him, but he felt that he was slowly drifting away from such ways and that they were trying to prevent him from who he was meant to be.

Annoyed, Celosia lifted her head upon hearing the odd sound of helicopters patrolling nearby in search of them. Concealing herself by hiding in the nearby brush, the phoenix and dragon glanced up at the weird flying objects as they flew past. Both titans were very tempted in chasing after it, but they knew that they would only make things worse. They just really wanted their mother to return to them so they could be okay! They didn't like this human world at all!

They wanted to go home!

Revon began to holler for both Godzilla and Mothra, his roar cracking upon the high amount of distress that he was in. The entire forest quivered in response to the dragon's eerie plea that was enough to give the humans within the forest chills. Celosia understood her brother's calling for the king and queen and began to do the same.

_HELP! _

_HELP!_

The human military that had been searching for the two titans picked up their calls and immediately set course to their current location, along with the fifteen vehicles that carried their weapons that would be enough to bring the creatures down if they needed too...

Passing near China as he flew over the ocean, Rodan heard the calls from the two kids first and immediately picked up on their signals. Curious, the winged titan changed direction and began to head their way...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Sorry Godzilla didn't make an appearance in this one, but I assure you he will play a bigger role next chapter. As for the phoenix, in this universe, it will be one of the most powerful titans. **

**Sorry about the dog getting devoured by Revon, but I took that part as inspiration from that scene in "The Lost World".**

**Note: I am aware that the rhedosaurus has a deadly germ that can kill and make other organisms sick, but let's just make that a case for the humans to deal with rather than the other titans. I like that route better and it just builds up more human- young titan drama! **

**I also want to thank the song "No Church in the Wild" for helping me get through this chapter and inspiring more "animistic" personalities the younger titans have when it comes to their being. Also, I think that line "What's a king to a God" is most reference ;) **

**I'll be back to post another chapter soon. Just be on the lookout! **


	8. Chapter 8: Sensations

**AN: Hey, welcome back guys. Sorry for the delay again. Had to fix up my schedule since it was just proving to be too much! I hope you all are doing well and staying safe out there while getting the supplies that you may need through this difficult time. Here's a chapter I am writing for you to enjoy while staying in this quarantine, and ****hopefully satisfy that anticipation a majority of you had when you got that notification ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Godzilla characters mentioned or involved in the story. I own Echo, Revon, and Celosia. **

* * *

Mothra hated to admit it, but with no young children to look after and care for, flying again without them felt so relieving! Of course, she loved her younglings more than anything in the entire world, but sometimes even all moms could use a break once in awhile. But as much as she wished she could cherish this sense of freedom, she had something very important to do; She needed to find her partner and make up for her moody behavior. This was the 103rd time out of the hundreds of years they've been together where she has been at fault for half of the arguments. And this time she was sure to mean it to Godzilla!

Mothra continued soaring the Atlantic ocean and immediately began to pick up the scented trace of her husband in the distance. It was surprising to feel him on the move, considering how much he loves sleeping more than anything, but she had a feeling that his energy for today had something to do with Echo. Oh, how she missed her young, blue patoo! When she sees her youngling once again, she would hold him tight and nuzzle his blue little body once more if he wasn't half her size by now.

Finally reaching Godzilla, Mothra screeched his name that was enough to alert him to stop swimming and become ultimately surprised by her presence. Was that Mothra he just heard? Turning in her direction as he slowly stood himself from the water, the lizard king immediately saw his queen flying behind him. She was now beginning to protrude her god rays, content in seeing her king once again, but that quickly turned out to be a foolish mistake when Godzilla snorted and began to head back into the water. He was not allured by her charms. Not anymore.

Mothra stopped and tilted her head in surprise as she watched him continue back to his swim. Oh boy, he must still really be upset with her. No matter, she knew what she needed to do to convince him. The trick she was about to use _always_ worked. Every time.

Racing to get in front of him, the moth stopped Godzilla in his tracks before she began to express and flutter her wings in a flirtatious manner. Her color pattern shifted rapidly from a red, to yellow, pink, bright orange, and repeat from there. These color patterns usually worked in flattering Godzilla, and her fast-paced fluttering was similar to that of how the human female batted their eyelids whenever flirty.

Godzilla just watched her in an unimpressive manner. Yeah, sorry sweetheart, but that wasn't working for this time. Did she really think using her old trick in the book of being beguile was really going to work? Last time he fell for that one, she nearly had pierced him in the heart with that stinger of her's. Luckily, it didn't hurt that day, but it was better to leave the origin of that particular situation in the past. He hated remembering it.

Godzilla roared at Mothra irritably. He didn't have time for this. He needed to find his son. With an aggressive swish of the tail, the king submerged underwater and was back on his way. Alarmed, the queen screeched for him, pleading not to go. She needed him! The other two needed him!

Perhaps it was better to just say this now than later...

_Please, I'm sorry! _

And this was enough to get Godzilla's attention once again.

Mothra hadn't noticed the success of the admission to her partner until he rose back to the surface and stuck his head from the water to eye her. The menacing glare he had kept since she found him remained, but the moth knew that behind that intimidating face, was the big goofy buffoon that she was more than proud to call king of the monsters. No matter what the other titans thought of them, they were a team, a powerful duo, that would manage to protect the world from any harm or threat that came their way. Future titans were destined to follow. And if they didn't, well, it didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

He couldn't be mad at her forever. After all, an apology was all he wanted to hear. It made him more prominent that indeed their argument was something of her doing and not his. And because of this loyalty and devotion, he would forgive her like the thousands of times they have done for one another.

Because one of the greatest gifts in life was to forgive...

And forget.

Mothra screeched joyously as her plan to recruit her partner hadn't been a total flop after all. In fact, it had went more smoothly than she had anticipated. Slowly descending down towards him, she trilled affectionately as she nuzzled the front of his snout. He immediately approved and feeling her soft fur whilst inhaling her exotic scent once more proved to be the best stress-relieving medicine he needed right now. He had been so overwhelmed and exhausted these past several years that not even his nucleic charge could turn that over.

As much as he wanted to stay tempted to Mothra's generosity, something interrupted them from savoring the moment. Pulling away from one another, the lizard and moth were as alert as ever when their hearing picked up on a distress call for their presence. Turning their heads towards the direction of China, the two kaijus were immediately reminded that they were parents and that their two youngest children were in trouble.

Mothra began to panic at this point. She was at fault for leaving them longer than expected and screeched that she was on the way.

However, Godzilla stopped her from going any further by reaching out to gently nip one of her legs. Mothra was startled by the sudden pinch of teeth and once released, she angrily chittered at her king for stopping to bite her. _Ouch! What was that for?! _

Since she was probably going to be faster in finding Echo than he was, Godzilla felt that it was his responsibility to go after Revon and Celosia than her's. He knew he didn't spend enough time with them as much as he would've liked since he constantly favored Echo, and Mothra more than likely needed a break from those two anyway. The king would prefer she go after Echo instead so he could easily remember and be reunited with his mother.

Mothra didn't argue with her king's orders and agreed to go, as long as he didn't kill anyone or anything in the process.

_No promises, your highness. _

Godzilla watched as his partner headed east to find Echo. He knew she would find him. Echo probably didn't want to see him anyway, knowing of how much trouble he was going to end up in, so it was better that his wife took over. The young lad would be lured by her gentle song and never wish to leave her side again, which in turn, would bring him home.

In the meantime, the king of monsters turned towards China before submerging back underwater.

* * *

Chinese troops hopped off their vehicles and had their weapons at the ready as they reached their destination. The report of the two kaiju monsters that lurked inside this forest brought both fear and a tremendous amount of anxiety. The fact that these monsters were reported to be 'new' titans sparked even more worry, as they had no idea what they were capable of. After coming across the aftermath of Celosia's rampage and witnessing the burned remnants of their comrades bodies, they knew they had to be ready to fire as soon as they had found one of them.

And shoot if necessary.

Unbeknownst to them, they were the ones being stalked rather than the other way around. The silence was then broken when the rustle of trees trembled vigorously, signaling that one of the monsters was circling around them. Shouting in their native language, the troops followed the movement of the trees and began to fire their guns at the creature.

Revon was strong enough to withstand the bullets shooting at his skin, and slowly emerged from the shaded evergreen, growling indignantly. The troops were then ordered to hold their fire upon coming to the realization that this was a young kaiju they were shooting at here. Snorting, the black dragon kept a low growl under his breath as he slowly began to make his way towards them. The troops were careful and cautious enough to back away as the dragon crept closer, but knew that they had another alternative in mind coming from behind the titan.

Before Revon could relax upon their calm statures, something sharp shot straight into the side of his neck. He roared in alarm and wailed painfully as a few more of the tranquilizer darts followed suit. The troops continued to seize their fire and watched as the dragon panicked upon the darts stuck in his neck. Snarling down at the humans who he ultimately knew were behind this, Revon sent them an enraged, booming roar that was a signal for him and Celosia to attack.

Celosia screeched in response as she swooped down and took two troopers back up in the air with her. As the humans panicked and fired at both the phoenix and dragon, Revon got his fill for a meal by chomping down on a few troops and shaking their bodies in his teeth until they no longer kicked and screamed. Only then did the dragon hungrily finish engulfing the various corpses he was able to snack on before finally feeling rather unsteady and tired.

The remaining of troops knew they had no advantage in taking down these monsters and began to retreat. However, they weren't fleeing because of the reason you may think. No, the true reason for their departure was for something else heading their way. Seeing them scatter only triggered the dragon's instincts to chase after them, but he found that difficult now with the current daze he was in.

Revon croaked uncomfortably as he tried his best to follow after them, but one final step was enough to send him collapsing to the ground. As his mind knew this was something out of his control, the dragon could do nothing to fight it. Just before he passed out, the roars of another titan filled the area and a glimpse of a large, winged titan's shadow suddenly appeared into view as it descended down towards him.

Revon knew this was another kaiju, and it was coming after him, but he was too tired to move or react to the situation. Where was Celosia? Where was mom and dad?

Where was Echo? Somebody needed to help before this monster gets to him!

And that's when everything went black.

* * *

Rodan didn't know how to react upon seeing that wretched dragon hatchling that spat his vile, stomach acid at his eye that day they had been introduced by Godzilla. Had he known this little brat would be here in this forest, would he have completely turned the other way to continue searching on for the phoenix that was meant to be his. Upon arriving to China, he could've sworn he had smelled her aroma before coming across Revon, but that faded away instantly.

Rodan turned to see that whatever this troublemaker had been up to, he clearly did a good job in scaring the human threat away. However, the smell of fresh blood and the scattering of various body parts lying about was only going to bring more trouble anytime now. Serves him right then. Better this kid to get in trouble with the humans than his so-called father.

The unconscious dragon lying underneath him originally gave Rodan the impression that he had been killed. However that proved to be an incorrect assumption since the dragon was still currently breathing. Darn it! If he had already been dead, the pteranodon would do mother nature a favor and clean up his remains by storing them in his stomach.

As much as he wanted to kill and eat this dragon, Rodan knew that he couldn't lay a talon on this kid. If that was the case, then it probably be best to remove him from this dangerous territory and take him back to his island until he called for Godzilla and Mothra to come and reclaim their child. If they didn't pick him up tomorrow night, then this brat was dinner the following morning. No if's, and's, or buts about it!

Ignoring the humans that had just arrived to the scene, he proceeded to take Revon by gently picking him up with his beak. Just as bullets began to shoot against his back, the pteranodon just felt it as a mere tickle against his body. Expanding his immense wingspan, Rodan launched himself up in the sky, knocking all the trees and the humans around him away as a result.

Celosia, having been hidden in the trees in fear of the unexpected intruder she'd never seen before, continued to stay invisible and watch them go until they were nothing more but a black speck in the distance.

* * *

Finding food at this current moment in time was proving to be rather difficult than Echo had anticipated for it to be. Having swam nearly a hundred miles away from where he had left the small rhedosaur, Echo was beginning to lose hope in finding anything else to eat. All the sharks and whales that normally would be lingering and swimming about were not present at the current moment, which was beginning to worry the plesiosaur that this meant Godzilla was probably nearby. The thought of being in so much trouble frightened the titan, but he did his best to remain hopeful that he wouldn't find him...yet.

Echo stopped swimming for a brief moment when he started to get the strangest sensation that there was something nearby. He didn't know if it was Godzilla, food, or those pesky humans stalking him, but whatever it was, it needed to back off before it regretted crossing paths with him.

Keeping his teeth barred as he searched his surroundings with his eyes, the plesiosaur made sure to stay alert before continuing on his way. As he went, the triggering sensation had ceased, but the mood of his remained. He was beginning to grow irritated from this constant searching that just was getting him nowhere in the end. Maybe he should just head back to the platform now and wait until morning. He was overly confident the rhedosaur could wait until then and understand that there was nothing to eat right now in this vast, empty blue.

Turning back from where he'd come, the plesiosaur quickly went on his way before stopping short when the strange sensation came back.

However, this time, it was stronger!

So strong in fact, that it almost felt like it was just right-

Yup. Underneath him.

Echo croaked in alarm as something circled around his body and squeezed him tight before pulling him down. And that's when Echo was shocked to find himself face to face with a squid titan humans would undoubtedly call the _Kraken_ of the sea. The squid took a close look at the prey he managed to catch in his hold and kept his focus on the young titan. Hmmmm, he wasn't sure if this guy would complete his dinner, but he sure did look like a tasty appetizer for the road.

Echo remained fearless. Having been mature enough to understand the world around him now, and what else shared these waters with him, the plesiosaur was raised enough to know when to protect himself from any danger. His current mood only served as a boost for his rage, and he began to snarl at the squid as it began to guide him towards the set of teeth that were eager to meet him.

Oblivious to the plesiosaur's reaction, Echo immediately clamped his teeth down on one of the tentacles. The sudden sensation of pain inflicted upon it hurt enough to where the squid loosened its grip on the plesiosaur. Roaring in disarray, the squid didn't have a chance to catch Echo since the plesiosaur expressed his outrage by attacking the squid directly. His teeth sank as deep as they could into the titan's flesh, and since they were so sharp, it was enough to begin tearing away at the squid's mantle.

The squid tried its best to pry its prey off, but the plesiosaur was quicker than predicted, dodging its every move. Echo tore his way so deep in the flesh that he managed to stay lodged inside to prevent from being removed by the tentacles. The presence of the young titan wriggling in his mantle, tearing his way through inside, did the squid immediately die when Echo found its heart and removed it from its place. The monster's distressing roars slowly died down as Echo tore away its heart and removed himself from the mantle.

The usual blue ocean of saltwater was now filled with a deep void of blue that was the aftermath of the giant squid Echo had mutilated. The unimpressed plesiosaur watched as the remains of the monster slowly sank below him, and seeing it fall made him hungry enough to where he swallowed its heart in one gulp. Serves this idiot right. Today was not a good day to mess with Echo!

Echo suddenly had forgotten about his new baby brother and immediately dived after the corpse of the squid to pry off a tentacle to take to him. After claiming his prize, the plesiosaur quickly headed his way back to the rhedosaur, who no doubt was patiently waiting for him.

* * *

China had already been in a stay-at-home order when Godzilla arrived to the Xishuangbanna forest to find his children, but it was surprising to find the curious humans and their silly equipment trying to find as much evidence as they could find about what they had been dealing with here. Some were surprised that Godzilla was even here, but they left him alone nonetheless, quietly observing his behavior as he tried to see what was going on here.

Godzilla was stunned to come across the aftermath of a charred part of his wife's forest that he immediately knew had to be one of his kid's doing. The sight of seeing the skeletal remains of the former humans that were unfortunate enough to have been present was displeasing. Whether this was an act of self-defense or intentional matters, the king immediately couldn't help but begin to scowl at the sight.

This was unacceptable.

Lowering his head to see if he could get a better sense of which titan did this, Godzilla still didn't have a clue. What he did pick up however, was that this was the beginning of an attack that was filled with utmost anger. If he didn't correct this matter anytime soon, god knows that Mothra would be heartbroken if he had to kill one of their children if they already weren't corrupted.

Because once a titan goes rogue, then that was the end of it...

There would be no turning back.

Godzilla's senses grew alert when he quickly began to pick up the presence of something fly past him. Turning his head, he saw a batch of trees shake with several birds fleeing in a panic, but nothing was there. Heeding his attention towards the sky, the king suspiciously scanned around for any sign of another kaiju, but didn't see anything. With an annoyed growl, the king decided to head his way back towards the ocean, but not before emitting his prominent roar that called for his children to return to him at once.

Unbeknownst to him, there had been another titan...completely invisible to everyone's eyes...

And she had taken off towards the human domain in the sky.

* * *

The sudden sensation of feeling underlying heat pressed against his body felt so relieving to Revon as he began to regain consciousness. Groaning with discomfort, the dragon slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was inside a dormant volcano. Purring softly as he examined his surroundings, the dragon stayed put for a moment to take in where he was currently at. Gazing up at the opening of the volcano that was too far away to try and escape from, Revon knew right now was not a good time to try and fly this one out.

Annoyed, the dragon tried to stand to his feet, but yelped upon having moved his neck to dust himself free from any debris. The remembrance of the events that transpired in the forest made Revon recall that those vile humans had shot these sharp things into his neck. Then, after defending himself for a minute or two, he passed out.

After that, everything was just a blur.

Fumbling to the ground, the dragon really wished he was able to pry these things out from his neck. They were really uncomfortable! He tried to make use of those front claws of his, but the titan wasn't successful in completely removing them. In fact when he touched them, it only made the sensation even more uneasy. Yowling with distress, he lay himself back on the ground of the volcano and huffed annoyingly. Ugh, he was so done with humans after this!

He just wanted to go home.

Still worn out from using all that energy to defend himself last night, the dragon couldn't help himself but succumb to a nap. However that was interrupted not even an hour later when an unfamiliar titan's cry rang outside the volcano. The dragon awoke in alarm and frantically searched above before a familiar titan landed at the edge of the volcano's entrance to peer down at him. This was when the dragon's instincts kicked back in and he began to snarl.

Rodan tilted his head at the kid's message of being unwelcome here. Uhhhhmmm, alright then? Well first off, this was his house that he was currently in, and second, if he didn't show some form of respect or generosity from being saved by him, then he would surely die a predator's lunch in two seconds.

Revon quietly took the warning in, silently glaring at Rodan as the pteranodon carefully flew himself down into the volcano and landed before the dragon. Revon uncomfortably avoided making eye contact with the looming titan over him, curling himself close with pure tension. His ears were back and the tip of his tail swished irritably as Rodan began to sniff him over again. Dude, he was **not** a girl!

Revon snapped when Rodan wouldn't stop smothering him with his beak, but yelped in discomfort again upon the darts still lodged in his neck. The unexpected cry startled Rodan for a moment that he immediately pulled his head back to overview the dragon. Tilting his head, he didn't understand why that response. Was he hurt somewhere? Despite being different species, Rodan could easily tell that this had something to do with an injury.

And that's when he discovered the darts. Pfft, this kid was really fussing over some pokey weapons in his neck? What a baby! Rodan had been shot at with these things multiple times, but since he was massively huge, they never really affected him. In his opinion, bullets were bound to be more discomforting than this.

Rodan wanted to help get the darts out from his neck, but Revon made it clear that he was not allowed to touch him or anything on or around him. With the snap of his jaws, the dragon warned for the titan to keep his dirty beak away! Or else! Unimpressed with this kid's attitude, the pteranodon decided that this was going to have to be done the hard way.

Rodan didn't even give the dragon a warning as he immediately pinned his head down with his left claws, careful not to completely crush the hatchling's head against the ground. Revon screeched in alarm, roaring at the top of his lungs upon the sudden impact. What was he doing?! Help! Help!

Rodan then presented his other set of talons to hold the bottom half of the dragon still so he could get a better grip in getting those darts out. While Revon continued to holler and roar in agony, Rodan essentially rolled his eyes as he began to pry the darts loose from his neck with his beak. Revon screeched at each needle being detached and swore to Rodan that once he gets free from this, he would ultimately pay!

_Yeah, yeah, sure kid. _

To piss him off even more, Rodan decided to take his time in removing the last six darts of the seventeen that had been lodged in his neck. Knowing his intentions and that he was pleased with hearing this torture, Revon's roars changed into ones filled with utmost outrage and anger. Oh, was he so dead for this!

Rodan was completely amused by the kid's spunk that he proceeded to laugh with a deep croaking. Revon's claws seethed in vexation as he felt his blood boil upon the humiliation and the fun the titan was getting out of this. Yeah, laugh now mister fire demon, cause you sure won't be laughing when you get squirted in the eye again.

Rodan decided to stop torturing the kid and completely removed all the darts from his neck. After that, he released Revon before carefully gliding himself back to give the dragon space as he got to his feet. Content with what he'd done for him, Rodan wasn't surprised when the dragon angrily charged at the bird and tried to hurt him with bites and scratches at his feet.

Rodan tilted his head before lowering himself to roughly send the dragon on his way with his massive beak to the other side of the volcano. The sudden impact of being thrown startled Revon, but once he got back to his feet, he expressed his anger up at the pteranodon that sat perched before him. Just who did he think he was!

Rodan slightly shook his head at the kid, unimpressed with his attempts of intimidating him. He clearly need to be reminded of just who exactly he was talking to here! And with that being said, the pteranodon opened his wings that nearly encircled them inside the volcano and screeched malevolently. Upon his roar did the volcano shake around them with the heat of the magma that lurked right underneath growing hotter and hotter. This was enough to make Revon croak in alarm upon the burning sensations. Whoa, whoa, that was getting kinda hot!

Rodan finished his roar and upon doing so did the pteranodon quietly observe the dragon who finally knew he needed to shut up before he was roasted alive. He was lucky that it was quiet, for now, so Rodan wanted to make it clear that as long as Revon was here, he had to listen to him and not argue until he was reunited with his parents.

Rodan grinned menacingly down at Revon while the dragon backed up against the volcano wall, ears back and tail tucked.

This was going to be one long, freaking unpleasant transition.


	9. Chapter 9: Ravenousness

**AN: Here's the ninth chapter guys! Man, it doesn't feel like we have honestly have gone through nine chapters already, but hey, I just write the chapters and read them once I edit them. I hope ya'll are staying safe. **

**Don't forget to leave your reviews! If there is anything you want to express, what you think, what you like, dislike, etc, let me know. Your feedback is what keeps the story going for me. **

**Disclaimer: I own no Godzilla characters mentioned. I only own baby Kaiju.**

* * *

The sound of penetrating waves filled the void of darkness that enveloped the deep blue as the baby rhedosaurus napped peacefully upon the long waiting for Echo's return. After coming to the conclusion that the plesiosaur was probably going to take awhile in bringing any kind of food back, the rhedosaur was getting the instinct of going against Echo's authority and returning to the water. However, he knew he couldn't do such a thing. Echo was family to him now, and there were other titans he mentioned that would be more than pleased in having him around.

His mind was still bare, having just been a recent hatchling from nearly two-hundred and eighty weeks ago, so waiting for Echo was starting to get pretty brisk at this point. The deep wound the plesiosaur gave him didn't hurt as much as before, but its presence still spiked. Trying his best to not lick the punctures, the rhedosaur huffed impatiently and groaned as he rested his head back down to gaze up at the night sky. He kept his eyes focused on the heavens for no longer than an hour before a shooting star dashed its way across the sky and disappeared. The baby rhedosaur jerked his head up in alarm. Wow, what was that? He'd never seen anything like it before! Where did it go?!

A sudden shift of noise then broke the silence and that's when the rhedosaur lightened up on just who exactly he was seeing poking their head out of the water: Echo! He came back! The rhedosaurus roared joyously to express his gratefulness upon Echo's return, and he could feel his stomach rumble for whatever meal he managed to snag for him. Whether it was the remains of another shark, whale, or even just simple fish, he didn't care. He would humbly appreciate anything this kind titan he was pleased in calling a brother did for him.

Echo returned to the rock and emerged from the water with the large tentacle in his hold. Whoa, alright then! Not what he was expecting, but the strong scent being emitted from its slimy flesh triggered the rhedosaur's senses even more. Mmmmmm, it smelled **_so_ **good! Unable to retain his craving for the seafood, the rhedosaur managed to crawl his way closer and began eating.

Echo wasn't feeling that hungry and didn't want to interrupt his new brother's eagerness in fulfilling his stomach. This meal was meant for him and to help him regain strength, so Echo really didn't want to prevent such a process from happening. The plesiosaur already had his fill from consuming the squid's heart anyway and would be alright for the next several hours. Right now, he could just really use the sleep after all that constant searching.

Although it had been a nuisance up until now, Echo was beginning to become more and more fatigued upon completing his everyday routines. To clarify it better, he was not as energized as much as he was before. When he and his family were back on the island, Echo would want nothing more but to jump from the cave and go for a nice swim in the vast blue that he called home. The strict rules Godzilla had for the young hatchling at the time peeved the plesiosaur, and still currently does, but it was indeed amusing to reflect on being small and quick in dodging the king whenever he was forced to a bath or needed to stay put for bedtime. But now that he was getting older, the plesiosaur's energy just wasn't what it used to be.

Perhaps the illness that was cast upon him before played a major role, but unfortunately, it had more to do with the upcoming hibernation his species needed for the next hundred years or so. This was going to be a crucial part in Echo's growth and development from current adolescence into future adulthood, but as much as he was enforced to undergo such a change, he _really_ wasn't prepared for it. Things could be different in his family during that period of time, and the thought of not seeing his mom, dad, brothers, and sister again worried him. His parents probably didn't even know about this either and would be ultimately devastated without their son's presence for the longest time. But as soon as he reunited with them both again, would he immediately inform the king and queen of what was yet to come.

While Echo silently contemplated and let the cool breeze press against his skin to help calm his tension of nerves, he was stripped back to reality and grew alert when the baby rhedosaur had turned away from his food and gave his utmost attention to the night sky. He was curious, his nostrils picking up the scent of another titan, and before Echo could think about just what kind of titan was heading their way, an all-to-familiar aroma he recognized to be his mother was automatically recognized.

And never before has Echo been so excited and eager to see Mothra again.

While the rhedosaur remained confused, drenched in squid blood, he silently watched Echo emit his cries of joy up toward the sky, where he instantly became frightened and tensed when an unfamiliar screech replied back to the plesiosaur. He then seeked refuge behind the tentacle as soon as the beast had arrived.

After spending the entire day of searching for her eldest child, Mothra had finally found the young kaiju she just couldn't wait to reunite with! As her color patterns shifted into various colors upon all the different emotions she was feeling upon this current moment, the queen gracefully glided herself low enough to the platform to immediately greet Echo. The plesiosaur churtled contently and assertively nuzzled Mothra's head. _Oh mom, how I missed you so much! _

Mothra purred and contently used her front legs to embrace around Echo to properly give him head cuddles of her own. _I missed you too my darling! _

As tender and sweet as this was between a mother and her son, Mothra remembered of what she had to do. Pulling back from Echo, the queen lightly used one of her claws to essentially hit - or in a parent's case- spank Echo at his bottom near the tail. The plesiosaur yelped in alarm and frantically scurried away before immediately getting angry upon the unexpected discipline. Oh my god, what'd she do that for?! After not seeing her for the longest time, this is what her idea of a proper conversation is like? Rules and discipline?! Give him a break already!

He roared up at Mothra irritably upon his confused frustration and that's when the queen gave him an answer. _Your father insisted I give you that to serve as a lesson for running away when you shouldn't have._

Ugh, of course...

Echo roared defensively as he continued to argue with his mother. _But mom, I can explain! He-_

_I don't want to hear it. _

_But Mom, just please listen! He never lets me do anything I want, he never trusts me, he-_

_Echo, enough!_

_But mom-_

_No buts! Now, let's get you home!_

As Mothra attempted to enfold her claws around her hissy-fit son, she stopped short when her eyes caught attention of a figure that shifted behind the tentacle of the giant squid that reeked before them. As much as the stench invaded her sense of smell, she didn't care. Something else was here on this rock with her son and she was curious to find out _what_ was hiding from them...

From his perspective, the baby rhedosaur had a bad feeling upon the quiet tension of the winged titan that she had spotted or sensed his presence somehow. Anxious, he prepared himself for the inevitable and patiently waited for the ginormous moth to either devour or kill him. Hopefully Echo was still alive and would be able to protect him if anything wrong transpired.

When nothing seemed to happen, and sounds were no longer emitted, the baby rhedosaur relaxed and assured himself that the titan was gone.

But that's when the tentacle flung into the air and disappeared into the far reaches of the ocean.

**Crap**.

The rhedosaur curled himself close upon the sheer fright and uneasiness as the giant moth had did indeed notice him. He couldn't tell if she looked happy, mad, sad, or hungry so he had no choice but to act defensive and prepare to attack in order to protect himself if necessary. He was the last of his species, and there would be no way he would die a weakling if it had to come down to it. He then saw Echo on the other side of the rock, sulking in pure annoyance. Wait, he was okay? He was alright? He didn't understand?

And that's when it became clear...

This was Mothra...Queen of the Monsters...

And the 'mother' Echo had mentioned to him about...

His _new _mother!

Mothra meant no harm to the baby rhedosaur and was actually just as stunned as he was. This species of kaiju had long been thought to be extinct, and they had always instantly reminded her so much of Godzilla and his ancestors, mainly his father. The mere fact of seeing a _baby _of the Rhedosaurus species was astonishing! She never thought she would have seen one ever again, but one thing was apparent now. Godzilla needed to be introduced to him as soon as possible!

And know that he and Mothra just had themselves a new family member!

Ohhoho, he was not going to be happy about a fourth kaiju to raise and look after, but he'd be alright.

Mothra communicated to the small rhedosaur that he could trust her and that she meant no harm. While Echo quietly watched them from his current, embarrassed state, he hoped that this would end well for both the queen and young titan. Chortling under his breath as a means to give him the memo, Echo informed the baby to not be intimidated by the queen and just let her make an imprint on him. The young kaiju understood and slowly began to approach Mothra, careful to not make any form of eye contact.

Tilting her head, the queen purred softly and lowered herself to the young rhedosaur before familiarizing herself with his scent, and he followed. The scent of the queen's essence was so comforting and full of a gentle, motherly kindness that instantly made him soften and ooze in admiration. Mothra was amused by his sudden collapse of relief and helped lift him back up to his feet, and was ready to offer him her imprint with a soft kiss to his head. But as soon as she leaned her head close, she stopped short upon coming across a sharp, unpleasing smell. One she just simply couldn't stand or handle upon any creature she came across..

Blood.

And no, it wasn't the blood of the squid she was referring to here. This was blood coming from her new son...on _his_ body.

Carefully turning him over to reveal the source of the smell, she noticed that there were punctures on the side of his belly. Smart enough to know just where exactly he got a wound like this from, she expressed her frustration with a sharp snort before turning her head to glare at Echo. Upon seeing his mother disappointed with him once again did the plesiosaur continue to sulk in sheer anxiousness.

_You're lucky he's not hurt_, she warned.

Echo gulped and groaned nervously in response to her words. He knew he was in even more trouble now.

The baby rhedosaurus was then gently rolled back onto his feet but just before he could attempt to make another step, Mothra scooped him into a tight hold with her claws and was ready to take flight. Ordering Echo to follow her, the young plesiosaur made no further attempts in arguing with the queen and grumpily followed suit. As much as he had missed his mother, he did not miss, nor was ready, for the kind of strict discipline that would now return to be afflicted upon him.

Oh the joys of being a young, adolescent kaiju!

* * *

"And then I was like...dude...you legit gotta give me your brownie recipe. And then he gave it to me."

A small group of hippies were happily enjoying their night out by a roasted campfire as they continued to elaborate with one another whilst smoking pot and getting high at the shore of a lake; The swarm of massive forest tress shrouding over them. While five out of the six group of adults happily took in the offer of smoking marijuana, one member was a little more reluctant than the others. As she continued to stay huddled inside her comforting blanket, this unusual type of behavior was ultimately noticed by the others, including her boyfriend, David.

"Cassie, what gives? Come...take a hit of this." One of the guys insisted as he gestured to the blunt in his hand.

The young woman continued to stay put, shaking her head in response. "I-I'm good, thanks."

"Babe, you gotta get used to the simple stuff. Otherwise, how're you gonna learn?" David asked.

Cassie shrugged, avoiding to make any kind of eye contact with her boyfriend and the group.

"She's just worried bro. She ain't gonna do it if she worries, but she ain't gonna learn neither."

As the conversation now began to lead with the group talking inconsiderate things about the young woman's resistance, Cassie tried her best to ignore their snickers and laughter until she noticed a bunch of bird silhouettes scramble from the trees across the other side of the lake. Not thinking much about it until witnessing a good batch of them suddenly disappear as they flew, this now was something that caused her to panic and scramble to her feet. What the hell just happened?!

Her sudden unexpected behavior made the group cut the entirety of their conversation to drop into complete silence. They were at a loss of words.

"Cass, you good?" her boyfriend asked.

"Yeah, you're starting to freak us out." Georgia addressed.

Cassie began to hyperventilate as she remained frozen in place, watching as the remainder of birds in the sky still continued to vanish from the sky. Until the last bird was finally gone, the young girl stopped her frantic breathing. The group's being nothing but a blur as they tried to continue in using their voices to break her distant mind.

"Cassie!" David shouted.

Cassie's awareness returned upon her boyfriend having begun to nervously shake her in his grip. "Quit foolin' round Cassie! What is going on?! What is with you?!"

One of the more above sea level members of the group laughed stupidly as he gestured to Cassie. "I knew she couldn't handle my shrooms. I _told _you!"

"T-The b-b-birds," she stuttered before pointing straight to the batch of pine trees across the lake. "Y-You didn't see?"

"See what?" David fumed as he turned to where she pointed. When he saw nothing, he only became more irritated. "Cass, see what?"

Cassie didn't know whether to be alarmed or upset that none of the group members had seemed to notice what she saw. Are you kidding me?! How didn't any of them notice the birds?

Before Cassie could explain what'd had happened, one of the female group members released a blood-curling scream when one of their friends suddenly vanished. A sharp clamp had been heard upon the vanishing impact and the group watched in horror as the only part that exposed the man was the bottom of his shoe. Horrified and confused as they rose to their feet, the group watched in horror as the foot of their friend slid down into the thin air and vanished, with a large munching sound following soon after.

It now clearly became evident that whatever Cassie had been freaking out about was indeed for a good reason.

There were talon imprints on that paved dirt...

Something was here...

And it was to kill them.

"Oh shit! Go! Go!" David shouted to the group whilst pushing Cassie to take off towards their car, "Go! Run!"

While the group of young adults took no hesitation to gawk in awe of what exactly was here to harm them, David ran with Cassie to their vehicle as fast as their legs could take them. But the young man couldn't help but both watch and run as a majority of their friends were getting easily devoured by an invisible entity, one by one. And that wasn't even the worst part! The worst was seeing the blood of the group splatter upon the attack.

Georgia screamed in alarm as the massive footsteps of the invisible force were now pursuing her after the person she rode with had already been eaten, along with the keys, making her unable to seek refuge inside the car. Just as he and Cassie made it to safety inside of their vehicle, David couldn't help but open the sunroof and frantically lift himself up to cry her name. "GEORGIA! COME ON!"

Georgia heard for David calling her name that guaranteed her a free ride to safety. Whimpering in fear, she took off straight towards the green vehicle and screamed in alarm as the heavy footsteps still continued to chase after her, but now they were ultimately faster and closer.

"COME ON GEORGIA! HURRY, IT'S COMING! HURRY" David hollered as he aggressively gestured for the young woman to run faster.

Georgia gave all she could in running for her life, but as soon as she approached the vehicle, the invisible threat managed to get a hold of her, causing a splatter of her blood to spill across David and the windshield. David gasped in horror upon the sudden impact and couldn't believe what'd just happened. Cassie's screams of horror could then be heard coming from inside the vehicle.

"David, we have to go! We have to go now!" She ordered.

As David continued to tremble and gawk with absolute disturbance as he slowly climbed himself back down into the passenger seat, Cassie immediately turned on the car and threw her foot atop the gas pedal to begin speeding off. Though the car hesitated for a brief moment upon being an older vehicle, it did what it was meant to do and took the young couple away from the scene, straight to the open road that would lead them to safety.

"W-We can't tell anybody about this!" David shuddered, "T-The cops, if they know of how much pot was there, an-and the blood, we might as well have our asses impounded by somebody bigger than us in prison! And I am not getting raped behind bars!"

"Yes I get it!" Cassie screamed angrily in response.

"Damn right you do! All of our friends just died back there! And-"

David was cut off when the car had instantly flipped and began to roll aggressively down the road. Screaming, the young couple had no choice but to stay put in their seats as their vehicle continued to rotate in a speedy manner, glass shrouding everywhere and their bodies nearly crushing upon the harsh impact.

Then, everything went black...

Cassie awoke with a deep moan as the sharp pain from the deep wounds the glass had caused pierced her skin and stung like hell. The trauma that was also coming from her head also wasn't helping much either. And that's when she turned and saw that David was still in his seat, but now _dead_ beside her.

"DAVID!" she shrieked.

There was no time to try and save his body, for the smell of smoke only meant that their car was now starting to catch fire. Crying, she managed to give her boyfriend a soft stroke to the cheek with her bloodied hand, and immediately unbuckled herself to exit the vehicle. Grunting in frustration as she tried her best to crawl her way out, the young woman was fortunate enough to finally emerge. But the most unfortunate part upon her freedom was that her leg was now broken. One move and she couldn't help but scream in agony. God, this hurt!

"HELP!" She shrieked. "HELP ME!"

Nothing but the burning flames that were now beginning to envelop her vehicle responded back to her calls.

Crying, she tried her best to crawl herself further and further away from the wreck. She needed to get off the road before the car exploded, that much she knew. Whether or not another vehicle passed by, would she hopefully get their undivided attention and be whisked to safety.

The sound of the car creaking caught Cassie's attention and made her freeze, making it apparent that something heavy had landed atop the vehicle. Grunting, she turned around fearfully and began to pant heavily as she watched the car sprout more fire.

Then, the flames began to move and take shape...

And to her horror, she saw something horrifying...

The fire that had been brewing from her vehicle formed into an outline of a large bird, grinning down malevolently as it eyed its prey.

And that's when she let out a blood-hurdling scream.

* * *

Rodan's screech for Godzilla rung for the thirteenth time today, and it was beginning to irritate the pteranodon that he was not getting any kind of response back. He needed to hurry and pick up this so-called 'kid' of his so he could enjoy the solitude of his volcano, and island, alone. Wherever this big fat grump was in the world, he knew he could hear him calling. Perhaps the lizard was indeed on his way, but just wanted to ignore Rodan and continue hearing him holler like a baby with a childish tantrum.

Rodan growled irritably as he continued to stay put inside his volcano, waiting for Godzilla to arrive. His piercing eyes then landed back on the young dragon groaning impatiently and not wanting to stay still. It was apparent the kid was hungry, or had to crap, or whatever kid thing he needed to do, but it served as a mere nuisance to Rodan. Ugh, he was not ready for any kind of fatherhood after this!

Revon roared up at the titan king, demanding for some kind of meal to satisfy his stomach, but the pteranodon shook his head, insisting to wait until his father arrived so he could ask him himself. Rodan wasn't this kaiju's dad, so he was not entitled to give him _anything. _Rodan snorted in response, rejecting the dragon's pleas entirely, and ordered that he needed to hush up or he would be dinner.

Since he still wanted to get revenge for what he'd done to him earlier, Revon had an idea of what he needed to do in order to piss off the fire demon: he was going to continue to cry nonstop until he got some kind of food in his belly or until Godzilla arrived. No, better yet, he was going to cry loud enough and lie to Godzilla that Rodan was mistreating and hurting him. And with that being said, the dragon began to roar for his father.

Rodan nearly gawked in alarm upon realizing what the kid was attempting to do, and began to panic. While his mind pondered of what a clever little brat he was dealing with here, the fire demon didn't want to take no chances and had to stop him somehow.

And that's when Godzilla's roar could be heard coming from the distance...

He had responded to his son's call...

And he was beyond **pissed**!


	10. Chapter 10: Snitches

**AN: Hey kaiju readers, hope you guys are staying indoors, for your own goodness sake and safety! We are going through some crazy times this year, goodness gracious! Anyways, I hope I was able to help drag you away from this ridiculous chaos by giving you another chapter of Raising Kaiju to read! Hooray! It worked! **

**For those of you who are unaware, I have an open poll on my profile page about the kaiju babies, and you voting on who is your favorite thus far. If you want to get into the action, cause y'know quarantine, it's up there. ;) Helps me a lot with the development of this story as well. **

**For the Revon fans reading, if you felt that he didn't get enough time with Godzilla, well...this may very well be one of your chapters...**

**Anyways, enough chit-chat, let's get you below these bold words to read about what happens to Rodan. DUN-DUN-DUN!**

**Please review! Keep 'em coming! **

**P.S: Please read at the end of the chapter for more news I have for you. :) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

If Rodan were human, he would probably go to jail for child abuse...

Why? Well, it's quite simple really. He wanted to _slaughter _a little hatchling, or in other terms, a child.

But unfortunately he couldn't hurt him, even if he tried. This little dragon was so darn lucky too, cause if he wasn't Godzilla's proclaimed son, Rodan would have easily ripped his little scaly black body in half...and enjoy himself all the leftovers. The pteranodon had came across many dragons in his lifetime, killing at least five who dared challenge him in the highest of skies, but never has he come across a little hellion like this one. I mean, didn't the little turd get it?! He saved his life and this is how he gets repaid?! All because of _food_ Rodan has to die?!

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

Revon huffed proudly and gazed up at the heaving pteranodon with a sly grin plastered over his snout. Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy this guy getting his ass kicked.

Oh no, not on his watch! Rodan wasn't going to have it and immediately raised his attention towards the opening of his volcano to roar about the lies this child was accusing him of to Godzilla. Revon's ears darted back and that's when the dragon now began to grow concerned about what Rodan was attempting to snitch him out on to the king. Seeing his sudden change of attitude, Rodan now had himself a reason to give a smirk back to the young dragon, knowing what he was about to say next. Revon then began to growl up at the titan, his scales shifting with pure rage and agitation. _Don't you dare! _

Rodan knew he got the kid right where he needed to be. If he intentionally wanted to get the bird in trouble, then he would forcefully come along for the ride. After all, I'm sure Godzilla would just _love _to hear about how his son managed to start a frenzy in Mothra's forest, killing humans along too. Ohhoho, would the king be so happy to hear about this!

Looks like snitches do get stitches...

Rodan lifted his head and bellowed all the information he needed in order to get payback for Revon's attempted lies. The dragon's eyes then widened in shock, but instantly turned into a menacing glare as soon as Rodan turned his attention back down to him, smirking with pride. Nice try kid, but just remember that when you tell lies, don't expect to not ever face the consequences after.

Revon sneered at Rodan, wishing desperately that he could fight him, but Godzilla's roar returned back, angrily yelling out his name.

_REVON_!

Revon croaked anxiously and instantly began to shrink down upon the immense worry his body language couldn't help but express. His ears pulled back once more, and his tail immediately tucked underneath his legs as he began to take a few steps back. He then began to tremble and quiver with high anxiety and nervousness as he kept his attention focused to the top of the volcano. Godzilla was close, but not quite here just yet.

Rodan didn't feel sorry for what he'd done. I mean, it was the truth. Whether or not he was going to be disciplined by the big G, the pteranodon was already going to tell him of what he had seen as he came to Revon's rescue. With the blood he could taste from the tip of his tongue as he had carried him here back to his island, Rodan knew that he was getting involved in a battle he would've undoubtedly died in. If this was _his_ kid, Rodan would have honestly cared less whether his prodigy lived or not, but the fact that this was Mothra and Godzilla's child, well, it just didn't seem fair for them to lose such a youngling to stupid mistakes that could have easily been avoided.

Yeah! And Godzilla better thank him for this one too! He wasn't doing favors like this anymore either!

While Rodan and Revon continued to give each other foul snarls, they broke apart their eye contact as soon as Godzilla came to the island, roaring upon arriving. And with that being set in stone, Rodan took no hesitation in leaning downward to snag the baby dragon in his mouth and immediately depart the cave to meet the king outside. Revon screeched angrily as soon as the pteranodon had snatched him with his beak, squirming and attempting to claw at him for immediate release.

Rodan flew out from his cave and immediately went to meet Godzilla at the shore, the little rugrat still throwing a temper tantrum in his hold. And upon seeing this angry young kaiju did Godzilla automatically huff irritably; He really did not want to deal with this right now.

Rodan gracefully flew towards the king before landing himself onto the sandy beach, continuing to keep hold of Revon who just wasn't having it. Godzilla eyed the both of them in a dull manner, trying to decide on who exactly he should be mad with first. Seeing the king's impatient expression, after gently setting Revon down, did Rodan begin to explain himself. But that didn't turn out the way as planned since Revon caught on to his tattle-telling and jumped in to defend himself alongside the pteranodon.

Hearing both the roars, bellows, and croaks from these two at the same time was _really_ peeving Godzilla. First, he didn't understand a damn thing they were saying, and second, he didn't want to deal with any conflict right now since he just wanted to get back home and sleep. Oh, yes! Their displeasing complaints and explanations were put on reserve as they became nothing but distortion as Godzilla began to daydream about slumber; Those were the days he always looked forward to, especially when no titans, and no kids, were around.

Would he just _**kill** _to be asleep right now.

However, his daydreaming bubble had burst when his attention immediately focused back to Revon and Rodan, who were beginning to snarl at one another and call each other names. And upon seeing this, all the king could do at this awkward moment was just gawk at their anomalous behavior.

_Little devil! _

_Fiery__ chicken! _

_SCOUNDREL!_

_DUMMY!_

_Enough! _Godzilla roared, his tail swishing irritably as he now began to bare his teeth at the two. This behavior was absolutely childish and very unnecessary, especially seeing it coming from Rodan. The king kept his focus on the winged titan, giving him the stink eye, as a means to signify that he was really disappointed with his childish behavior. The pteranodon gaped his beak open and explained his reasoning, gesturing with his wings to the dragon now beginning to croak in amusement.

_But my king, he started this! _

_See yourself fire demon. You're arguing with a hatchling here..._

As Rodan began to protest, Revon rose his tail off the ground and flexed proudly. Ah, nothing pleases him more than hearing that he was indeed safe from lecturing today. Dragons indeed were lucky little devils of the skies!

_Revon! _Godzilla snorted harshly.

Oh, come on!

The dragon flinched immediately as he heard his name, knowing that beyond this point it was now his turn to be disciplined, knowing better than to try and argue with Godzilla. He wasn't naive like Echo, wanting to bite the gizzards out of anyone or anything that pissed him off, and not to mention argue back and challenge authority. Nonono, Revon had more respect when it came to being a child of Godzilla and Mothra. He would never dare do anything purposefully to upset them, unless it was really necessary. Sure, he had lashed out at his mother, but that was when he was still in his depressed state after Godzilla and Echo had left.

Rodan was patiently waiting for Godzilla to give the dragon a good mouthful, grinning with hope, and wondering what the punishment would be after. Would Godzilla blow this brat to smithereens? Clamp him in his jaws and tear him in half for a meal to share with the pteranodon on the victory of killing this worthless devil?! While Rodan fantasized and continued to daydream about Godzilla killing Revon, his thought bubble burst when Godzilla began to emit a soft growl as he laid his eyes on Revon. And sadly, they weren't the hungry determined eyes Rodan was hoping for.

_I missed you, _Godzilla purred.

Rodan's beak dropped open with disbelief as the dragon gurgled contently and immediately flew himself up to directly face Godzilla and nuzzle him affectionately. The dragon hadn't had a moment like this with the king since he was the size of a truck trailer. _I missed you too dad! _

Revon had been nuzzling Godzilla's snout so aggressively, his head pressing as hard as it could against that scaly maw, that it actually began to rile him up with more overjoyous energy than the king could anticipate. As a means to calm him down a bit, Godzilla immediately went to give a nip at the dragon's wing, gentle enough to not puncture the delicate skin. Revon let out a soft yelp in response and knew that he was getting a little bit too excited. So knowing better, the dragon landed himself back onto the sand and stood in between Godzilla's large feet. As the king peered down to the youngling under him, the dragon let out a few small croaks and growls before turning to glare at Rodan, who had been ignoring their entire father-son moment.

Rodan instantly became alert when all eyes focused back to him, especially with Godzilla's golden orbs now beginning to eye him again. Ugh! Why must the king _always_ have a reason to not like him?! How were they ever going to get along if they couldn't even be in front of each other without one giving the stink eye to the other!

At least Ghidorah had appreciated his presence at one point. But Godzilla?! Not once!

Godzilla remained silent after hearing Revon's side of the story and continued to eye the pteranodon as he continued snitching. Rodan didn't know what he was thinking, but if it had anything to do with killing him, then I guess things were going to play out very ugly in a minute. Alright, charge fat lizard! Have at it then!

But to his surprise, Godzilla didn't move an inch.

Instead, he gave Rodan one long look before bending down to snatch up Revon, aggressively clamping down onto one of his wings that would prevent him from flying away. Revon roared in alarm and wriggled in the king's hold before Godzilla gently adjusted his body in a proper grip with his teeth. Ignoring the dragon squirming and even going as far as to turn his head to bite at his snout, Godzilla gave one final look at Rodan before departing back towards the sea. They were finished here.

As Rodan watched him go, the pteranodon couldn't help but be both relieved and perplexed upon his retreat. Wow, no thank you or token of appreciation for saving his son? At least give him some credit, even though you don't see eye to eye! Oh yeah, he made up his mind. He was never going to do this again. Stupid lizard! Why on earth is he the king?!

But then, Rodan pondered for a brief moment. Did he really save Revon because he knew of how much he meant to both Mothra and Godzilla, or, did he save him because he actually felt sympathetic for the hatchling that would have easily been killed by the humans? Perhaps it was slightly because of the latter, but Rodan shook his head to keep himself from feeling remorseful. He was trying to find the phoenix that had been near the area, but ended up with a change of unexpected plans. Perhaps he would try again next time in search of her, but for now, he really could use himself a good amount of rest. That dragon had mentally began to do a number on him.

Oh! And he most definitely would not be having any kids after this either!

* * *

Godzilla did the best he could to swim above water to keep Revon from drowning, but the ocean was now beginning to grow deep, and he would surely have no choice but to submerge soon. As a father, the lizard king knew that his winged son would drown if he tried to go any further with him. In fact, instead of waiting to return back to the island they called home, perhaps this would be the perfect time to address the circumstances with his second; Just like he has done with Echo.

Godzilla finally released Revon after flipping over on his back, the dragon having gave him some good scratches and bite wounds around his mouth, and needed to begin the personal lecture straightaway. Revon's claws sunk deep into his father's thick skin, croaking in fear as he glanced at the vast ocean surrounding them. He really did not want to be here, in the middle of nowhere, where death lurked around him at every angle.

Godzilla produced a soft rumble from his throat as he tried to calmly figure out what happened in China. Revon groaned and gently laid himself down on his father's stomach, moving in conjunction with the lizard's deep breathing. He didn't want to talk about it. Recognizing the body language of a stubborn child, trying to lie and reject the conversation entirely, Godzilla decided to get straight to the point. Revon may be his only obedient son thus far, but that didn't mean he had learned to take advantage of Echo's bad habits along the way.

_Why did you attack? _

_I didn't attack my king. _

_Then, why would the fire demon say so?_

_Because he's a coward! _

_Is that so? _Godzilla snorted, grumbling with amusement, _He may very well be, but he would know better than to lie to me. Perhaps, you should understand that yourself, for I have told you and your brother many times..._

Revon said nothing as he continued to keep his focus on the vast blue, avoiding eye contact.

_So tell me what happened in China. _

Revon said nothing.

_Revon..._

Revon knew that the idea of his father saying his full name was a sign that he really needed to cooperate, or end up facing consequences instead. Growling with frustration, the dragon decided to finally engage and follow the king's orders.

_My king, the humans scare me, _Revon confessed, _They got angry and scared when they seen me. I...I guess I may have been too scared too. So, my sister and I attacked and while she scorched them to pieces and kept on killing them, I refused to fight or hurt the tiny species unless they hurt me. I knew better than to hurt them more than I had to. You and my queen taught me violence is never the answer, so I did the best I could to protect myself and my sister, but she was killing more than me. _

Godzilla was speechless upon hearing this disclosure, his eyes dilating with shock the more Revon went on to explain everything that transpired in Mothra's rainforest. This explains everything then after seeing that good chunk of his wife's land demolished into nothing but a burned wasteland. This was the phoenix's doing? From how Revon was describing it, it seemed like she wasn't resisting violence at all. And the fear of corruption brewing inside his children seemed like it would prove too late if she wasn't found.

_Where is your sister? _

Revon huffed in annoyance, essentially rolling his eyes in response. _I lost her after the humans put pointy things in my neck and I fell asleep. __Then the coward took me. _

Okay, so now things were starting to make sense since this is where Rodan began to get involved, tying in to what he had told Godzilla perfectly. Now, the king knew what he needed to do. He had to hurry and meet Mothra back at the island and urge her to help him find their precious phoenix before she gets the ill habit of harming more innocent life. The last thing they wanted was another raging war because of a naive titan who was barely seeing things like this for the first time. Oh, and he definitely was going to have a discussion first with his wife about more strict discipline rules that needed to be enforced on the children once they were reunited again.

So with that being said, Godzilla flipped himself back over to continue home, with Revon following close behind.

* * *

The island Godzilla and Mothra called home with their children remained in its persistent state, almost as if the hurricane absolutely wanted nothing to do with it, which was why the queen and her two younglings were happily lounging on the shore, enjoying the sun peeking out from the large white clouds, with waves splashing softly against the land. And because of this, Echo felt so relieved to be back here with his mother and on the beach that would forever impact his adolescence. However, his mind still worried about what his mother planned to say to his father as soon as he returned, but the hatchling was too busy sunbathing his pale blue belly to even care as he began dozing off.

The baby rhedosaur was also so drawn to Mothra that not once did he even consider leaving her side. Brushing his head against her soft fur, the young titan emitted soft purrs of affection to the queen, expressing his absolute fondness and trust in her. Mothra nuzzled her son in return before he decided to make a change of plans and go to see what Echo was up to in that weird position he'd been in for so long. Maybe he could join in too!

Echo could feel the presence of his youngest brother creeping close, and opened an eye to frown in annoyance when he croaked his curiosity.

_Whatcha doing big brother? _

_Relaxing. Now, go away please._

_That sounds fun! Can I try?_

_No. _

The baby rhedosaur ignored his turn down attempt and immediately flopped his entire body down alongside Echo, sending off a spew of sand as part of the impact. Echo had his mouth open at the time and immediately jerked up to shake off the sand that managed to get inside his mouth and in his eyes. Barring his teeth and snarling as the rhedosaur saw this as the perfect time to snuggle close to his brother, Echo began to grow more agitated when he was submissively beginning to nuzzle his head under his mandible.

_I love you! We're family! Why are you so angry? _

Echo said nothing when his eyes glanced over to his mother, silently watching them. He knew those many eyes of her's were glaring, waiting for him to do something stupid, so he stopped showing his teeth to annoyingly let the rhedosaur continue cuddling close. Ugh, he didn't mind having another brother, but this was too much personal space being invaded here! Even Revon knew better than to do something like this!

_I love you big brother, I love you, I love you, I love you! _The rhedosaur purred before giving a loving slobbery lick to his brother's cheek. Echo grimaced in disgust before using his front flippers to separate them. Not that he didn't mind some sibling love, but this just wasn't the right time for a kodak moment right now.

A few minutes later, the two boys instantly became alert when Godzilla's roar erupted in the distance, expressing his return. Upon hearing that it was none other than his father, Echo groaned and knew that the time for him getting a lecture from both parents was right around the corner. Oh how lovely this was going to be! His father was going to kill him once they were face to face again. The rhedosaur was anxious upon the call, but excited nonetheless!

_I can't wait to meet my father, my sister, and my other brother! Do you think they'll like me? Should I follow your lead? _

_No, just be yourself. The king doesn't like when you pretend. _

_Okay big brother! _The young titan churred before nuzzling the plesiosaur's mandible again. Echo emitted a growl from his throat in response.

_Okay, I get it. Now please stop. _

Scurrying to his feet, the rhedosaur scurried as fast as he could back over to Mothra, leaving the plesiosaur alone to continue back to his relaxation on the sand. Oh now he leaves! What perfect timing! How could Echo relax now when his father was just about to arrive and join in on the cahoot against him with his mother.

Growling with irritation that his peace was indeed interrupted, the plesiosaur rolled himself back over on the sand to await the strict parenting coming his way. No. Just...no. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He needed to go hide himself in the forest and do his best to stay out of view.

Before the plesiosaur could even take a step forward, he yelped in alarm when something heavy crashed atop of him. Confused and startled, the plesiosaur was ultimately flipped back over on his back when Revon was croaking contently, aggressively flapping his massive wings that nearly wrapped around the two boys, upon reuniting with him once again. Echo immediately realized that this was his brother and grinned so wide that it actually began to hurt.

_REVON!_

_ECHO!_

Revon gave a giant slurp to the plesiosaur's head before Echo could give him a soft one in return. As Godzilla began to emerge and make his way over to the island to greet Mothra, the two boys just couldn't keep their eyes off one another; Their expressions clearly filled with utmost joy and affection.

As soon as the king had set foot, he froze from going any further when he noticed another figure patiently sitting alongside Mothra. Oh nonono, please don't tell me-

Mothra batted her wings flirtatiously, purring up at Godzilla. Yes, they have a new baby to raise together and love.

Oh, come on! Just when you thought three was enough...

The baby rhedosaur emitted an excited churtle and quickly scurried over to introduce himself to the king. Luckily, the two boys were too busy roughhousing in the sand to notice the small titan making his way over to Godzilla, but as soon as the king was able to get a good look at his appearance, he was ultimately stunned by what kind of kaiju this was standing before him.

This was a rhedosaur! These creatures were probably one of the oldest species of titans that ever roamed the earth! Godzilla hadn't came across one in god knows how long, but the fact that Mothra somehow managed to find a current hatchling from this species, and bring it back home with her, was amazing!

The new addition stopped before Godzilla, gazing up at him with the tilt of his head. Godzilla tilted his head as well before slowly laying himself down on the shore to properly acquaint himself with the new offspring. A little intimidated when the king lowered his head atop the sand to just stare at him, the baby rhedosaur began to slowly retreat back as he couldn't identify if the growls coming from Godzilla were a sign of kindness or a sign of hunger, especially when he licked his maw as if he couldn't wait to dig in to his tiny flesh.

_It's alright my precious Kenzo,_ Mothra purred.

As soon as the queen had given the child his new name, Godzilla turned his attention to her and growled softly; He thought that name suited him well! Especially for a young, strong, healthy kaiju that would surely be useful in having as an ally in protecting the earth someday. The rhedosaur seemed to take a liking to his given name because he no longer hesitated to go up and spread his affection to the king of monsters. Godzilla's heart softened upon the tiny child accepting him as a caregiver before they began to nuzzle one another tenderly; The king growling and purring the young titan with admiration.

_Welcome. Young Kenzo. _

Kenzo purred softly before pulling away from Godzilla, gazing into his golden eyes, signaling the purity in his innocent soul. Mothra then accidentally interrupted the moment and acquired Godzilla's attention by telling him about her encounter in finding Echo, and what he had done to Kenzo prior to her arrival. In disbelief, the king had to see for himself, and that's when he noticed the punctures on the side of the rhedosaur's belly.

Oh, that is it! Echo was in so much trouble now!

But Godzilla had some interesting news to share with the mother of his children as well. All about how Rodan had to save their second because the third decided to provoke the humans and even went as far as to scorch a good portion of her forest away, taking a few humans and undoubtedly a few animals, along the way. Mothra tensed upon the news being expressed to her and began to get angry. **Very** angry.

Oh, that is it! Revon was in so much trouble now too!

The two parents slowly turned their heads to stare at their two eldest children, continuing their inconvenient wrestling on the sand as they kicked, squirmed, nipped, and growled throughout their play. They were too busy having so much fun to notice the scowling looks being sent their way.

So that was when their precious moment was finally interrupted when a soft irritated roar came from Godzilla.

_Boys!_

Revon and Echo turned their heads to find their parents silently giving them displeasing looks human parents would give to their kids whenever they knew they were about to get some serious lecturing.

_Come...now!_

Revon and Echo stood to their feet and began to sulk their way over to the two scowling titans. And upon barely noticing Kenzo, huddled close beside Godzilla, did Revon give him a good snarl. What was this baby staring at?!

_Revon! _Godzilla angrily snapped.

Revon stopped showing his teeth and croaked ashamedly, apologizing for the hostile reaction, as he and Echo continued to creep forward. Kenzo just kept a blank gaze, having not at all been intimidated by the dragon's rude introduction.

The two boys stopped and sat themselves before their parents standing in between them before they finally began the frustrated rant the boys very well knew would be coming their way

YOU KILLED HUMANS?!

YOU ATTACKED YOUR BROTHER?!

DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU LEFT YOUR SISTER OUT THERE TO PROTECT HERSELF?! ALL ALONE?! WHAT IF SHE IS KILLED?!

WHY DID YOU RUN OFF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!

As the two angry titans bickered on, their roars and screeches subsided as both Revon and Echo turned to give each other a rather unimpressed look.

_Here we go again..._

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. **

**Sorry if Celosia didn't make an appearance in this chapter. She'll be a good focus for the next one though, as it will be all about in finding her. Also, if you haven't noticed, I am deciding to make a little more use of the potential "voices" for Godzilla and other titans as I think it just makes it more amusing in my opinion XD. **

**So yes, I decided to name the rhedosaur Kenzo. I dunno, I just thought it sounded fitting for him. Plus, for this rhedosaur incorporated in my story, it'll make sense why he was given this name once more chapters come out. **

**I've been thinking: Should I do a father's day short story, entirely separate from this one, but having the same characters? I thought it would be funny to do. So for example, maybe having like a fight for attention on doing something special for Godzilla on that day. Of course, they won't know what father's day is, but the children (except the rhedosaur since this will be before he joins the family) will be doing their best to win the king's affection in order of being declared the best child. Y'know something like that. And if I were to do it, it'll be canon too, but it would be it's own short story you would have to click on to read. I'm not gonna post it in Raising Kaiju. **

**Expect it on or near father's day. I may just do it for the hell of it! **

**Take care! **


	11. Chapter 11: Growth Spurts

**AN: Here's chapter 11! Don't forget to review and if you haven't already, there is a poll on the young titans that would love to hear on who you choose as your favorite so far? **

**Also, there is a short-story I did for father's day titled "A Father's Call" centered around Godzilla, Echo, and Revon. I encourage you guys to check it out whenever you feel! I am very happy with how it turned out and am hopeful it will put a smile on your face.**

**This chapter is going to be quite...interesting...with some humans involved ONLY for this chapter. This chapter is also going to take two months after the last one. Enjoy!**

**Much love from yours truly! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Godzilla characters mentioned in this story. They belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

Three younglings wanting to roughhouse every quarter of the day with two worried-sick parents did not mix well here on this island.

This was 'supposed' to be home - not a place to vile nor be distraught about. As of today, this marked a full two months without Celosia and both Godzilla and Mothra still had no luck in finding the young phoenix. Taking turns by night and day, from sky and sea, it quickly became apparent to the king and queen that the young princess did not want to be found. While Godzilla decided it best to just give up and hope she'd return when ready, Mothra just couldn't come to accept that outcome. If they didn't find the young phoenix soon, who knows on whether she would get killed or end up killing others herself.

While trying to find the phoenix everyday would always remain a consistent and exhausting task, both the king and queen had to mentally prepare themselves for two boys who had surprisingly been exhibiting unique developments to their physical appearances. While Kenzo was still adequately new and wouldn't have any growth spurts anytime soon, both Revon and Echo began to appear more different than not. The young titans were now beginning to display early stages of the eventual horns that would become a permanent contribution to their upcoming adulthood.

Mothra was a little distraught that Echo and Revon at this point were no longer the same young hatchlings they were when they'd been found. Godzilla however, couldn't be more than proud that maturity was finally coming! That meant soon enough he could roughhouse with the boys himself and show them just exactly who was boss!

However as overjoyed as the parents could be, these growth spurts were undoubtedly very, _very, _painful.

Like human children who underwent similar growth pains themselves, it was exactly similar for what Revon and Echo were going through. The dragon would mewl under his breath and try to ease the irritating sensations by scratching at his horns as best he could. However, scratching too much or too hard resulted in bloody wounds that would only make the irritations worse. Echo, however, was truly the unlucky one in all of this. Not only was he growing his own set of horns, but also a trail of spikes from the back of his head to the tail as well.

And because both boys were trying the best they could to withstand the pain, sleep for both Mothra and Godzilla was far from achievable.

Kenzo jerked his head up when Echo let out a small yelp after pressing his head a little too hard against a surface of rock. Taking a few whiffs of the air, the young rhedosaur knew that whatever his brothers were going through, it did not look like they were having fun at all.

While the three boys remained inside of the cave for the rest of the evening, Godzilla and Mothra had no choice but to leave them alone again for several hours in order to hunt and track down Celosia. However, finding her was easily proving to be one of the hardest challenges both the king and queen had ever faced. Phoenixes had a very unique scent, which is also very difficult in detecting, so if they lost track of the smell at anytime, they would easily find themselves back in square one.

After an extensive amount of travelling north from home, Mothra and Godzilla knew they were in trouble when the traces of their daughter's scent led them towards San Diego, California. And on this cloudy day, the smell of burning ash was growing strong near the heart of downtown. However, it was very complicating for the two kaijus to understand where the phoenix was located if she was not visible in front of their eyes. No matter, visible or not with whatever unique abilities Celosia was equipping, both Godzilla and Mothra needed to reclaim her and bring her home...

**Immediately**.

Godzilla slowly strolled his way to land, roaring to assert his presence, while Mothra flew herself up into the clouds to stay hidden from view. The human life present quickly panicked and sought refuge while armed personnel was immediately alerted of the 'supposed' attack. The fact that Godzilla was deciding to invade another city, without a known enemy to come by, was very worrisome indeed. Why else would he be here? There was no titan lurking around!

Was there?

Oh, but indeed there was...

You just couldn't see her.

Godzilla stopped short in the middle of the city as he could smell the phoenix. His golden orbs searched around as he continued to stomp his way deeper and deeper into the city, but not seeing her familiar red presence was still surprising. He and Mothra knew she was here, so where could she be if she was not?

Just as the king was about to search another part of the city, he was caught off-guard when he was unexpectedly gashed across the cheek by sharp claws. Stunned by the sudden attack, he roared in alarm but not before getting striked again from the other side. He groaned in pain and tried his best to thrash his claws around at the invisible threat flying before him.

And that's when he saw just _who_ exactly he was dealing with here...

Celosia appeared out of thin air, her entire form scorched in flames, as she charged at Godzilla and revealed her talons. Godzilla didn't have a minute to react and was immediately met with the phoenix's claws striking and sinking near his eyes. Roaring in agony, the king stumbled back and collided with one of the buildings that had been behind him. When he lost balance, he roared as he fell back with the phoenix immediately disappearing and fleeing the scene right after.

Mothra had been far out on the other side of the city, but hurriedly made her way over as soon as she heard the commotion of Godzilla collapsing with one of the buildings. Screeching in alarm, she quickly came to his aid to make sure he was alright and what had happened. When he was unresponsive, the queen began to panic. What happened?! What had caused him to -

Mothra screeched in alarm when she felt the presence of sharp claws pierce into the scruff of her neck, followed by a sharp bite that latched onto her right after, before trying to pry away flesh as blood began to stain the back of the moth's fur.

Godzilla briefly opened his eyes upon hearing Mothra's cry and knew that she was now the victim of their attacker. He could hear her struggling with the crash of buildings and glass flying everywhere she collided into, and knew he needed to help her before he lost her again. But the reason for his lack of engaging to attack was because he knew that this invisible threat was indeed their daughter; A hatchling they had opened their heart to and tried to raise as their own. He really didn't want to kill her, but considering of what she's done and has now become, one thing was apparent...

Celosia was corrupted...

There was no hope for her anymore...

And because of this, Godzilla took no hesitation and slowly began to glow...

* * *

Mothra crashed into another building and screeched angrily at the invisible force continuing to attack that she knew was her daughter. Why was she doing this?! This was not the way to go about things, let alone attack the king and queen of the monsters!

Celosia then revealed her flaming form to the moth and Mothra couldn't be more surprised at what now had become of the young phoenix she once loved. The tiny, innocent hatchling she had found and raised was now replaced with a fully-grown phoenix, whose body was nothing but flames and was just as big as Mothra. How did she grow so fast?! Was she even a hatchling at all when they'd found her?!

Celosia's pupiless yellow eyes glowed with immense hostility as she eyed the queen in her hold. She angrily screeched at her mother, sinking her talons deeper into her fur, and made it clear that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with them and that she wanted to be the only kaiju in this world. Forcing Mothra to crash down into the man-made street, the phoenix immediately landed atop of her and pinned her down with a foot. Mothra then screeched in agony once more when the bird went back to try and pry off one of her wings.

However, the heavy footsteps behind them caused the phoenix to freeze where she was and jerk her head to the threat behind her.

The shadow of Godzilla could briefly be seen, the back of his plates pulsating and glowing with nuclear energy, as he angrily eyed down the bird that was atop of the queen.

And taking no hesitation, the king fired straight at the phoenix.

Celosia screeched in alarm upon the attack and tried to use one of her wings to shield herself from the strong force. Godzilla continued to stomp towards her, but when he realized that his strike was not enough in killing the phoenix, he used all the strength he could to fire even harder. He then lowered his head down towards his daughter as he got more closer, using everything he had at the current moment to destroy her.

However, he wasn't expecting on what would happen next.

Celosia had been slowly absorbing the radiation from Godzilla's attack that only seemed to make her more resilient and powerful. Her entire form then began to glow even brighter, and that's when she released her rage and took advantage by igniting into even larger flames, but instead of staying in the usual red colors, she immediately transitioned into a blue one.

Godzilla's eyes widened in shock.

Holy-

Celosia fired back at Godzilla, striking his torso that was quick enough to knock him slightly off-balance, and immediately lunged straight after him. Slicing alongside his stomach, the phoenix decided to throw in her own idea of fun by encircling around the king to make him purposefully destroy the city. That way, the humans would immediately go against the king and queen. Godzilla, of course, was too angry and didn't think of the clever scheme so continued to fire after the bird, destroying almost the entirety of the city without realizing it.

Mothra slowly rose herself up before seeing her king firing at the blue phoenix zipping around him in the distance. However, the damage the lizard was doing here along with the phoenix disappearing in and out of the scene alerted Mothra that this was indeed a set-up and that if he continued to do this, there would be consequences against them instead!

_MY KING! _

Godzilla couldn't hear her at the current moment, too hellbent on trying to kill this nuisance flying around him, and continued to attack with the immense debris of a broken wasteland brewing around him. He continued to fire until the dark smoke engulfed him inside, causing him to have no choice but to stop as he angrily sneered around him for the unsuspecting bird.

The phoenix's screech could be heard mocking Godzilla from directions, including over, under, in front, and behind him. The king didn't know where exactly she was coming from, but he did the best he could to follow her sounds. Peeved, Godzilla sneered around at the smoke until he finally caught sight of her shadowy figure quickly appear then disappear when he tried to shoot at her again. Then again, and again, and again.

The phoenix screeched her imitation of laughing at Godzilla for his failure and slashed at him one final time before fleeing the city.

When the void of destruction quickly became filled with sirens of police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks, Godzilla knew that it was time to go. He didn't want to stay here any longer and have conflict with the humans with the considerable amount of damage he's done. Roaring up at the sky to angrily express his outrage on Celosia, the king took no hesitation and immediately began to retreat back to the water. Mothra screeched that she was right behind him, but when Godzilla didn't feel her presence near, he stopped and turned to look back at his injured queen, slowly collapsing to the ground.

She couldn't fly.

Godzilla quickly went after her, and picked her body up in his jaws to carry her back with him. He needed to get her home, back to their other children, before more damage would be done.

However, it turns out that burning bridges was indeed more true than people realized...

And both Godzilla and Mothra were the ones that _accidentally_ ruined it...

* * *

Back on the island, Kenzo was silently watching Echo and Revon continue to complain and whine about the painful transitions that they were enduring for young adulthood. Though they were still young, that didn't mean early signs weren't bound to happen. In fact, the young rhedosaur couldn't help but feel absolutely bad for Echo, who was going through the most change out of the two. In fact, he was slowly starting to look like a completely different titan.

The plesiosaur heaved as he kept his head pressed against the ground, slowly trying to resist dragging and scraping his protruding horns that were already bloodied. He hasn't felt in such unimaginable pain since the time he'd gotten sick, but if he could choose between which type of suffering he'd rather endure, he would undoubtedly rather choose to be sick again. Hatchling transitions were not severely painful, usually ranging from mild to moderate cases, but different species of monsters had their own various levels of growths and deformations.

Kenzo lay his head down and exhaled tiredly as he had not been getting a good amount of sleep thanks to his older brothers bs-ing all day and night. All he wanted was for the bosses to return, feed them, and drift off to slumber away in sweet dreams together. Not feeling abandoned because their loving presence was no longer beside them.

After about an hour, the boys were sleeping close to one another once the pain settled down, but that was quickly interrupted when Revon and Echo jerked their heads up to look down at their youngest brother who began to mewl under his breath. The dragon and plesiosaur then made eye contact for a brief moment before the dragon broke the communication by deciding to lick his claws clean. Echo sneered at the ignorance, but Revon just ignored him. He was not going to be the one dealing with a crybaby, nor was he the oldest. Echo was in charge, like mom and dad _always_ said.

Despite the discomfort he was going through, Echo knew he needed to calm Kenzo down. By gently placing his head atop of his brother's, the plesiosaur purred softly to quiet Kenzo's cries, but it didn't necessarily seem to be helping. Echo then figured that perhaps if Revon helped, the ultimate warmth of affection would be enough to comfort the crying child.

Echo growled under his breath for Revon's attention, but when the dragon briefly glanced at him before returning to lick his claws clean, he jumped in alarm when Echo snarled angrily for him to comply or else face the consequences after. Glaring at his brother, Revon snorted irritably before opening one of his massive wings to lay over his brothers and rest his head alongside Kenzo's. The rhedosaur didn't expect for the dragon to snuggle so close to him, and offered to give him an appreciative kiss, but Revon only growled to reject the offer.

Ah, no matter. The young rhedosaur felt so much better now!

After three long hours, the trio had finally succumbed to their exhaustions and had fallen asleep. Revon's ears than began to twitch as he felt he heard something coming from the distance. He tried to ignore it, but the sounds only grew louder. He then jerked his head up and scanned the island view for anything out of the ordinary. Echo had noticed his brother's behavior and began to grow concerned while Kenzo continued to sleep. _What is it? _

Revon slowly stood to his feet and took a few short steps to the mouth of the cave. He knew who was coming, considering he could now see the familiar spikes in the distance, but he could tell by the lack of a call, that something was indeed wrong.

Echo then caught sight of Godzilla and immediately rose up, along with Kenzo who had slowly awakened upon his brother getting up, but easily grew worried when neither Godzilla nor Mothra gave their welcoming roars.

Something indeed was wrong.

Very wrong.

Godzilla had been keeping his upper half above water as much as possible carrying the body of his injured queen back to their home. She was alright, but too wounded to move. If she were to die tonight, Godzilla wanted to make sure that she got to be her children before she had to respawn into another form.

And usually, depending on the egg, that would sometimes take awhile.

Seeing the familiar heads poke out from the cave, Godzilla gently placed Mothra down before the children, explaining that she was very injured and that they must be gentle with her. The three young titans were absolutely stunned upon seeing their mother, almost lifeless, and covered with serious wounds. She churred softly upon seeing her frightened, confused children that began to encircle around her, informing them that she was gonna be alright.

Godzilla didn't want to explain to the children of what'd happened at the current moment, so decided to save that conversation for a later time. Right now, all the attention needed to be put on Mothra, and that is part of the reason why Godzilla was going to return to the ocean and find something for them to eat. Now, she had no choice but to eat meat, and he didn't care if she protested against it either. The children were hungry, so that meant everyone was hungry.

The children kept their worried focuses on Mothra as Godzilla returned to the sea, unable to understand what could've happened to their queen to get severely injured. In fact, Revon and Echo were insistent on figuring out who could've done this so they could fight and protect the family, but the queen shushed them down. It didn't matter who had hurt her, all that mattered was that she was going to be alright and be here with them for awhile.

Kenzo curled up next to Mothra, along with the other two, as a means to help keep her warm and protected until the king returned.

It was their turn to take care of mom now...

* * *

Celosia didn't regret what'd she done.

In fact none of the heinous acts she'd committed, she felt sympathetic for at all.

She was a creature not of this world, whose sole purpose was to thrive and survive. In fact, her species endured a much quicker transition than that of her brothers. Phoenixes didn't have to undergo any kind of pre-pubescence at all; They just simply moved on to the next stage of life, and that was adulthood. So in other words, yes, Celosia was now a fully grown phoenix and capable of defending herself.

Her mentality of the once innocent bird Godzilla and Mothra had attempted to raise was also gone. In fact, if she hadn't killed from the beginning, the chances of her not being such a destructive force of nature were 25 percent. And since her first encounter with humans didn't go as planned, she just found them to be quite annoying...and also delicious.

She sat atop a branch of a redwood tree, invisible to the naked eye, as she finished biting off the head of a bull. She then dropped the body of the mammal and ignored its fall to the ground before taking in her surroundings. Blood stained the entirety of her beak from the massive killing spree she'd been committing since China, but due to the color variations of her fur, it blended in almost perfectly. You wouldn't have even noticed it was blood by the already bright of red that she was.

Celosia then opened one of her wings to begin pecking at an itchy spot in her feathers, and softly began to glow blue as the temporary pulsating energy from Godzilla continued to flow through her. Though she lacked his true power, the energy was enough to give her some advantage to the essence that she was purely made of.

The entire world had seen the news broadcast of Godzilla destroying a good half of downtown San Diego, and since half of the population didn't seem to see no phoenix being the cause of the destruction, the people began to believe that he had intentionally done this on purpose. Though the people present at the scene claimed to have captured the moment of a phoenix attacking both Mothra and Godzilla, some devices for an unknown reason, did not capture the phoenix at all.

Which made the monster all-the-more frightening.

Specialists, like Monarch, didn't think that Godzilla's attack was intentional. There was a reason why he did what he did. The queen had been injured, yes, and the king was trying to protect her and the people, but that should not be the concern right now. The media was already misleading the public, saying and posting all over of how Godzilla was truly a menace and should be taken down in anyway possible.

Humanity had never before dealt with a phoenix, so the thought of one existing in their current timeline was very worrying. If nothing was done to find or contain the beast, then humanity could be facing something much worse than other titans that have caused destruction, like Ghidorah. This creature came from the sun since the beginning of time, and has roamed the earth for centuries! If Godzilla was having trouble in beating it because it had the advantage of turning invisible, then that right there was indeed a huge problem!

"A phoenix is like a ticking time-bomb." A young man explained in one of his YouTube videos that was receiving millions of views every second, "Supposedly, it came from the sun during the beginning of time and people highly believe that the death of the dinosaurs was due to a phoenix killing them rather than a meteor. I mean, how could a piece of rock cause an entire extinction and burn almost every living thing to ash!? I personally believe that this, ladies and gentlemen, was when the world found its first _real_ threat. And now, this could very well be the end of days! I mean, if Godzilla can't protect us, then who the hell will?"

"I think killing and getting rid of this 'phoenix' or 'flying chicken' is impossible," stated another theorizer in another video, "From what I know, they can only kill themselves. And even if they were to die or get killed, they're just like Mothra. They'll respawn and start all over again. Dude I'm sorry, and excuse my profanity, but I think we're f$#&%!"

"OH MY GOD!" a young man's voice screamed as he was trying hard to both run and record Godzilla and the 'supposed' phoenix attacking him, "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SEEING THIS! ARE YOU SEEING THIS!? THIS IS LIVE PEOPLE! THIS...IS...LIVE! OH MY GOD!

Indeed, the media was the worst place to fill one's head with information. In fact, nobody had any good news or positive outlooks on both Godzilla, Mothra, and the mysterious phoenix. Which was why a meeting with private executives couldn't take more of this bull and immediately shut their projector off.

"Can someone please explain what in the hell is going on here?" one man asked, before gesturing a hand to the black screen. "I mean is it just me, or do none of you guys see anything fighting Godzilla?"

The room fills with murmured responses and shakes of heads.

"I think this 'thing' we're dealing with is not even something we should worry about," another man stated, "Probably just a hoax and Godzilla has just lost his damn mind."

"And I think you're all wrong." a female-voice interrupted.

The men all turned their heads to the woman who had been presenting the videos. She was very displeased, but had enough information to try and end the conversation.

"We know absolutely 'nothing' about this creature. One of my friend's sisters was in San Diego and had witnessed the entire thing. There indeed was a phoenix there, and it was able to take some of Godzilla's power when he attacked it."

"And explain to us how the hell is that possible?" One man asked with attitude.

"Think of a phoenix as a chemical fire and Godzilla's power as the 'water' to try and take it down. We would think because it's water that it would put out the fire, but honestly, the water only makes the fire much worse. So in this case, I believe Godzilla's energy served as a sort of 'fuel' for the phoenix."

"Cause nothing is more powerful than the sun, I'm assuming?"

"Indeed," the woman nodded, "The sun is the most powerful star in our system. And if this phoenix is truly a fragment of it, then we very well may all be nearing our extinction."

* * *

**AN: Lol, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. XD I hope it's not too bad. **

**Some of you may be happy with it, some of you may not, but do know this...that how I am presenting the phoenix in this story may very well be slightly different than that of the myths surrounding it. Yes, she can take some of Godzilla's energy, but I'm sure if she took a lot of it, it wouldn't look good in the end for her, would it...**

**But don't worry, I didn't spoil that...that's not how it's going to play out :) **

**Stay safe! And don't forget to review! **


End file.
